My Shallow Heart
by XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx
Summary: Here's the deal: Inuyasha is caught with Kikyo by Kagome so she runs away only to be found by Lord Sesshomaru himself...and Kami knows NOTHING good could come out of that... Right? M for lemons,language, attemped rape,and other stuff to come! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 deception

**My Shallow Heart **

**Hi guys this is my very FIRST fanfic so go easy on me and please!! please!! tell me what u think about it OK!! Ohh and by the way in this fanfic Kikyou diddie 50 yrs ago but shes still young like Kagome.. anyway back to the story!!**

_"my shadow's the only one that walks beside me _

_my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating _

_sometimes i wish someone up there will find me _

_till then i walk alone"  
_

_("Boulevard Of Broken Dreams," by: Green day)_

Chapter 1. Deception

"Man its been awhile since I've seen Inuyasha, I wonder how he's doing" said the 17 yr old. As she gets ready to cross over something in the back of her mind tells her she's forgetting something.

"Oh yea baka!. My CD player!!"...

**Meanwhile in the Feudal Era  
**

"Kikyou, I've always loved you and you know I won't ever stop loving you, you know that!" The hanyou's voice full of emotion.

"If you really loved me then you would leave that disgusting reincarnation of mine and come with me in search of the shikon jewel shards, I mean after all she's not the only one who can sense them you know!" The priestess's voice full of jealousy and rage.

"I know that but..." the hanyou's voice started trailing off.

This was not a good sign to kikyou.

"Inuyasha do you love that girl?" the question caught Inuyasha completely off guard.

"I don't know..". Inuyasha started to get a faraway look in his eyes. Meanwhile Kikyou senses someone near and realizes who it is and takes advantage of the moment.

"Inuyasha!". The tone of her voice completely taking him off guard giving her his full attention. Smiling in her mind she says

"Do you love that girl more than you love me?" Inuyasha hesitant to answer, only angers Kikyou more and as she begins to walk away he made the biggest mistake ever.

"Kikyou you know she could never compare to you! You are my one and only love". With that Kikyou decides to make it worse she plants a LONG and romantic kiss upon inuyasha's lips, capturing it with tongue, first startling Inuyasha but then he quickly recovers and greets the kiss with his own.

But little did he know there was someone else watching their little movie. Inuyasha with his keen sense of smell picks up the faintest smell of salt.

Then the shock hit him.

Kagome!

Almost instantly after realizing it was Kagome he broke the kiss and without any word, took off toward the direction of the scent, leaving a very stunned\happy Kikyou."My work here is done" and with that she left to her sister Kaede's hut...

**With Kagome**

After grabbing her CD player and her new CD of Green day, she (Kagome) head off toward the ancient well. After hopping out of the well she noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there to greet her like he always does so she decides to look for him.

As she came across a beautiful crystal clear lake she stopped to rest only to her two people talking. Just as she was about to go and spy her conscience got in the way. _'Maybe i shouldn't spy..'. _And as soon as she was about to continue the search for inuyasha she heard a familiar voice.

"Inuyasha!" She inwardly beamed at the sound of his voice when another familiar voice set in, immediately she knew who it was _"Kikyou? Don't I get enough of that slut when I come here?, but more importantly why is Inuyasha here with her?' _

It was too bad that kagome walked in when inuyasha said those painful words.

"Kikyou you know she could never compare to you. You are my one and only love". Immediately after hearing his confession she did what she always did when inuyasha hurt her.

Run.

She ran and ran and ran till her knees gave out and she fell against a tree bark crying her eyes out. Meanwhile, Inuyasha having a hard time finding her finally spots her crying against a tree bark.

"Dammit she heard everything!" The hanyou lands a few feet from where kagome is sitting until she realizes that he's there.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha stated only to be cut off by the voice of the woman he hurt.

"Leave" was the only thing she could say to him.

"Kagome you don't under.." and before he could finish again she cut him off

"LEAVE!!" her voice full of rage and anger and a little bit of sorrow.

Startled by the tone of her voice "Kagome" was the only thing he could say, but then out of nowhere she got up and walked toward him. Unaware what he was in for he regrettably reached for her to comfort her but only to be spitting out dirt from off the ground.

"OSWARI" was the only thing he can hear before hitting the ground again. "To think I loved you" she managed to say through choked sobs.

"Oswari" she slammed him again to the ground. "I hate you inuyasha, I'm such a baka to think that you cared about me or even LOVED me. But you know what I'm tired of you hurting me Inuyasha" she paused before continuing.

"Which is why I've come to say this, I NEVER want to see you again and I mean it Inuyasha, NEVER!!" She said in choked sobs then immediately she turned to run away from him.

He managed to get up after saying "Kagome, wait!!"

"OSWARI" was the last thing he heard before drifting off into unconsciousness (sorry if i mispelled, again).

Kagome, making sure she was as far away from Inuyasha as possible stopped to rest in a forest. tears still running down her already tear stained face. Slowly and painfully kagome cried herself to sleep unaware of the dangers that the forest brings..

**Alright already done with the first chapter and if u like it please review and tell me if i should put up another chapter and i will!! well I'm out like a light switch (corny i know lol) bye!!**


	2. Chapter 2 it doesn't even matter

**HEY GUYS JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I AM DOING SOME CORRECTIONS TO MOST OF MY CHAPTERS TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES! THERE IS A AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM SO MAKE SURE YOU READ TO UNDERSTAND WHY.. WELL HERE'S THE CORRECTED CHAPTER 2!**

_"I tried so hard and got so far _

_but in the end.. _

_it__ doesn't even matter.."_

_"In The End" by:Linkin Park_

Chapter 2. It Doesn't Even Matter.

As Kagome lay resting on the tree bark she wakes slightly shocked to feel something cold roll down her cheek. "Dammit!, it started to rain" she said with a little anger in her words.

"I guess this is what I get for trying to love someone, Baka!! Dammit why am I feeling so sorry for myself when I know damn well that its inuyasha's fault that I'm like this..." her voice trailed off.

_'Inuyasha...'_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Inuyasha do you love that girl?" the question caught Inuyasha completely off guard._

_"I don't know..". Inuyasha started to get a faraway look in his eyes. _

_Meanwhile kikyou senses someone near and realizes who it is and takes advantage of the moment._

_"Inuyasha!" The tone of her voice completely taking him off guard giving her his full attention. Smiling in her mind she says _

_"Do you love that girl more than you love me?"_

_Inuyasha hesitant to answer, only angers Kikyou more and as she begins to walk away he made the biggest mistake ever._

_"Kikyou you know she could never compare to you! You are my one and only love"._

_With that Kikyou decides to make it worse she plants a LONG and romantic kiss upon Inuyasha's lips, capturing it with tongue, first startling Inuyasha but then he quickly recovers and greets the kiss with his own tongue..._

END FLASHBACK

Tears crept silently down her what was once rosy red now pale and tear stained cheeks.

Roughly she wiped them away.

"There's no way in HELL I'll cry for that baka bastard!" she managed to stop the tears from flowing.

Violently she slumped in the muddy ground right next to her big yellow backpack.

"Damn I nearly forgot that I had it" as she reached in it she realized that she had her CD player not caring what was in it she pressed play and only to make the mood sadder Linkin Park's "In The End" began playing in her ears when she heard that one voice is what finally made her crack:

"_Didn't look out below _

_Watch the time go right out the window, _

_trying to hold on but didn't even know _

_wasted it all just to watch u go,_

_i kept everything inside and even though i tried it all fell apart _

_what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when _

_I tried so hard and got so far _

_but in the end it doesn't even matter _

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_but in the end it doesn't even matter_..."

That was it.

Her breaking point.

The tears that Kagome finally got to stop began flowing like an endless river, never to be stopped, never to be interrupted.. and with that Kagome cried herself to sleep...

**MEANWHILE ( 3 days later)**

Sesshomaru, the ice prince himself catches the slightest sent of salt. Right on impact he looked to find Rin only to see her sound asleep on A-Un. With knowing that Jaken would watch her he took off to the forest to find where the sent was coming from.

As he got nearer to the sent he noticed that something was lying against a tree bark. As he finally reached the destination he noticed that it was a female.

"What are you doing in this forest alone woman?" Sesshomaru said coldly and monotonously.

As he looked at her he notices that her face is heavily tear-stained. Kagome unaware that it is Sesshomaru she looks up only to see silver hair so she gets him confused with Inuyasha and makes a big mistake by taking her anger out on him.

"Fuck off you bastard I said that I don't want to see you anymore!!"

Sesshomaru as would any other person took this as an insult and before she could blink he had her against the tree bark pinned by her neck.

As she looked up she expected to find Inuyasha only to find Sesshomaru looking up at her with those cold eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" was the only thing she could choke out for his grip around her kneck was fairly tight.

"How is it that you know my name wench?" then looking at her harder almost instantly he had a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

_"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled to him before firing a arrow at him make tetsusaiga transform back to a normal looking sword. "Sesshomaru, I'll shoot your left arm off!" kagome said as she readied another arrow on her bow..._

_.._**END FLASHBACK**

Sesshomaru growled as another flashback hit him, making him more angry than before.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Uhh-ohh.." The human Miko that was with Inuyasha pulled out the legendary sword with ease. _

_Sesshomaru turned towards her letting his poison melt her away. Thinking that she was dead he proceded to fight Inuyasha only for both him and Inuyasha that she was still alive and well holding onto Tetsuseiga..._

**END FLASHBACK**

After realizing that this same woman was her, He instantly tightened his grip on her neck, but for some reasons unknown he let her go and let her fall.

"Wow.." Kagome said sarcastically after regaining air in her lungs.

"So I see you got soft Ey Sesshy?" Kagome said knowing she would push his buttons.

"Humans are such strange creatures, rushing to their deaths, how pitiful" He said rather hurtfully while pulling out Tokijin.

And right before slicing her throat he notices something wasnt right.

She wasn't scared.

"Do you not care about your pathetic life, Do you not care that your going to die?" he said in his usual monotone voice.

"Kill me I sure as hell don't give a damn, go right ahead your just doing me and the world a favor!" She half screamed at him.

"And besides everyone dies someday so go right ahead!"

_'Why isn't she afraid any other human would be begging for there lives so why isn't she?' _Sesshomaru thought and then again he asked

"Why don't you care for life human?"

Kagome thought about the answer then with a faint sad smile on her face she finally she says

"Because when you try so hard in the end it doesn't even matter" and with that a single tear escaped her eyes then she fell unconscious on the muddy ground.

( **she hasn't eaten in 3 days**)

Right when Sesshomaru was about to walk away something that she said made him stop dead in his tracks.

'_I heard that saying before_' and then it hit him HARD.

His mother had said the same thing right before she died in front of him...

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kagome slowly awoke to the sweet smell of cooked fish, when she she a shrill yet sweet sounding voice yell out.

"Look my Lord she's finally waking up!" said the little child.

Kagome immediately sat up only to notice that she was laying on a two headed dragon. Her head was pounding like crazy so when she sat up it make the ground spin a bit.

Scared a bit she tried gently to get off only to be greeted with fish in her face and a little child's voice saying

"Here I thought that you would be hungry so i saved you some".

Kagome looked down at the person who was handing her the fish only to recognize her instantly.

"Rin!"

The little girl smiled a heartwarming smile to her.

"So you remember me?"

"Of course I..."

Kagome stopped when she thought about something

_'Wait if Rin is here then that means that..'_

Rin noticed her distress and asked her innocently. "What's wrong Lady Kagome?"

Kagome quickly looked around to see none other than Sesshomaru sitting on the bark of a tree glaring at her with his usual cold stair when he got up to simply state

"Were going" and off they went.

Kagome already off the two headed dragon had other plans for Sesshomaru as she stepped in front of him and asked

"Why" as dumbly as ever.

Sesshomaru being the person he is just simply ignored her as he does to people that he thinks that are lower than him and stepped to the side and kept walking.

As stubborn as Kagome is she AGAIN stepped in front of the demon lord and said this time rather loudly

"Answer me dammit!".

Then Sesshomaru stopped right in front of her.

"Jaken, take Rin and go for a walk, and take A-Un with you". The little green toad imp just simply replied

"Hai my Lord" And like that they were gone only to leave Sesshomaru and kagome alone.

"Well are you going to answer my question or just stare at me all day?!" Kagome said trying to keep her anger in check.

Sesshomaru with the keen sense of smell (Damn him! lol) could smell the anger within her rising so decided to push her buttons.

"What ever do you mean human?" he simply asked monotonously AS USUAL.

Kagome on the other hand desperatly trying to keep her anger in check said almost yelling

"FIRST of all my name is KAGOME not HUMAN! And SECOND of all you know damn well what I'm talking about!".

"Well HUMAN, FIRST of all I don't care what your name is and I will call you what ever I want.

And SECOND of all your probably talking about why I didn't end your pathetic life I assume?"

Kagome only glared at him.

"The explanation is very simple, I didn't want your dirty human blood to taint my sword".

That was it.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore she let her anger get the best of her and out of no where she lunged herself at Sesshomaru screaming and crying and swinging at him all at the same time while saying

"WHY?? WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL ME??". As she got a few punches in she realized what she done and took a step back

_'OH MY KAMI! now he's really going to kill me! OH wait that's what I wanted YES! Now he can end my pain!!'_

As she thought to herself she closed her eyes thinking it's the end.

A few seconds waited and nothing happened.

She waited another second to open them only to find Sesshomaru looking at her up and down.

Surprised he didn't do anything to her she simply said

"There you go again being soft on me"

All Sesshomaru did was simply stare at her before saying "It was the half-breed wasn't it?"

Kagome caught COMPLETELY off guard the only thing she could say was

"Huh?"

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes but kept his composure.

"I said it's the half-breed's fault that you want to die isn't it?" Right after he said that the tears came flowing down her face before she could even reply

"How'd you know?". Sesshomaru snorted at her before answering.

"It's fairly obvious Kagome". Using her name for the first name she looked sharply at him to look him in the face.

While looking at her he noticed that for a human she's fairly beautiful, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

As he looked into her deep blue eyes he could see nothing but deep sorrow and hurt within them and he couldn't help but fell sorry for her for a second, ONLY a second.

"Kagome tell Jaken I said that were going so come now". Kagome paused for a second and thought

'_This is the second time he used my name strange? He didn't call me human or wench like normally maybe he'll use my damn name for now on.._'

"AHEM" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts and was greeted with a

"Are you just going to stand there looking stupid or are you going to go do what I said?".

_'I guess I thought too soon'_

VERY angrily Kagome stomped off to go find Jaken and the others.

_'Why did I let her live? Why_'

was the only thing that Sesshomaru could think of before the gang came back again and they were off.

'_There's something about her eyes that are strange_..' was the last thought before they disappeared onto the search of Naraku..

**AHEM AS YOU CAN SEE I CORRECTED MOST OF MY MISTAKES AND I WILL BE DOING THIS TO ALL ****OF MY CHAPTERS BEFORE UPDATING AGAIN **

**I'M SO SORRY BUT IT HAS TO BE DONE TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE COMPLAINING ON MY FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS **

**S****O I'M CORRECTING THEM AS BEST AS I CAN! SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT THIS IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO... much love,**

**XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx**


	3. Chapter 3 You Stole My Heart

**SOOO sorry I haven't updated I was reading this fanfic that I am in love with SO sorry! **

**It won't happen again! well ladies and hentai's there is a lemon\lime scene in this chap with Miroku and Sango so I will post a warning when it starts OK! **

**You have been warned! OH and Sesshy will save Kag!! and now without further adieu chap 3!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN INUYASHA I WISH I DID BUT GOD KNOWS THAT AIN'T HAPPENING**_**.. SILENTLY WEEPS**_

OH YES AND BEASTS WILL BE IN **BOLD **OK AND CONSCIENCE WILL BE IN _**ITALICS!**_

_**"Been looking forward to the future  
**_

_**But my eyesight is going bad  
and this crystal ball**_

_**It's always cloudy**_

_**Except for when you look into the past  
One night stand  
**_

_**(One night stand)"**_

_**("Thanks for the memories" by: Fall Out Boy)**_

_**Chapter 3. You Stole My Heart**_

"INUYASHA YOU BAKA!!" The enraged demon-slayer spat out at him.

"How could you do that to Kagome you idiot!"

Tears began to run down Sango's beautiful face, but not just out of anger but for sorrow for the person she has grown to know as a sister to her.

"Look Sango I can explain.." The guilty hanyou's voice trailed off.

"KAMI INUYASHA YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!!" Sango tried desperately not to slam him to the ground with her deadly weapon Hiraikotsu. But for some reason that idea is becoming a good one..

"Sango dear I know what Inuyasha did was very treacherous, But shouldn't we go looking for Kagome? Remember, She ran away when she found Kikyo and Inuyasha together unarmed, She could be in danger.."

The monk Miroku said with worry hinting in his words.

"I guess your right Monk" Sango let out an defeated sigh before saying

"Inuyasha why don't you make yourself useful and check and see if Kagome went home to her world beyond the well, IF you can even do THAT right!".

Inuyasha looked hurt but dammit he deserved it for hurting Kagome like that!

"Fine I'll go but you guys go and check the forest OK" with that Inuyasha was gone.

"Well should we head out Sango-chan?" Sango thought for a minute

'_Should I go with the Monk alone?'_

_'Ohh shut up you know you like him!' _Sango growled at her conscience and told it to fuck off before saying "Sure lets go" and they were off.

**WITH INUYASHA**

Inuyasha entered the home of the Higurashi family shrine house only to be greeted by Kagome's kind mother.

"Hello Inuyasha! long time no see!. Is Kagome with you?"

'_Damn! she's not here then' _

Inuyasha thought of something to tell her without getting her worried about Kagome.

"Well.. no but Kagome is fine she just wanted me to tell you that she misses you, and that she's sorry that she couldn't tell you but she had something urgent to do so she sent me that's all" Inuyasha lied through his teeth.

He hated himself for lying to Kagome's mom.

"Ohh.. Well in that case I must insist that you stay for dinner!"

"Sure" the Hanyou said with a smile.

Good, he needed a break from all the drama he caused...

**WITH SANGO AND MIROKU**

While searching for Kagome, Sango notices a cave and decides to check in it to see if her 'sister' was occupying it.

"Damn she isn't here!" Sango said rather angrily.

"We've been searching for hours now" Sango began to see horrifying pictures in her head about what could have happened to her dear friend.

Slowly her tears started forming in her eyes and before she could break down crying someone with warm and strong arms wrapped around her waist and whispered in her ear softly sending chills down her back.

"Don't worry Sango she is a strong girl I'm sure she is fine".

Sango sighed inwardly.

"I hope your right Miroku, but why do men always have to be such assholes?"

Miroku decided to play a trick on Sango.

He put on his best hurtful face and said

"Not all of us are 'assholes' my dear Sango" Sango turned to look at him when she noticed the hurt look on his face and said

"Sorry miroku.. I didnt mean.." But she was cut off with soft lips touching hers.

"Mi..Miroku what do you think your doing?" But she was cut off with his gentle kiss again.

"Sango do you love me?" Sango froze in her spot.

She was NOT expecting this conversation, no, NOT AT ALL.

"Um maybe we should continue looking for Kagome.." Miroku laughed in his head.

Sango was trying to change the subject.

Ha...

He would have NONE of that.

"Sango, LOOK at me. Do you love me yes or no?" Sango could swear she was redder than a tomato!

"Well sango do you?" The monk looked at her with want in his eyes and she knew EXACTLY where this was going.

Sango hesitated before answering "H..Hai I do but we should really get going..."

"No.. I want to stay right here" And with that he swept her up bridal style and lied her down on the ground

"Wha... What are you doing Miroku?!" Sango tried desperately not to blush when she noticed the position she was in, HIM on TOP of HER.

He kissed her yet again and she felt his hands travel along her back and he said

"Sango.. if you love me would you regret it if I made love to you right here right now?"

'_NANI?!'_

Did he just say MAKE LOVE?

OH HELL no! But wait did that mean that he loved her back?

She had to know before she did ANYTHING with him.

While he kissed her she broke the kiss and asked with a very serious expression and tone.

"Miroku, please be honest with me, Do you love me?" Miroku took a long time to answer and that tore at Sango's heart.

_' I should have known.. So he never did love me_?' Tears started forming in the corner of her eyes and right when she was about to start crying Miroku said something that shocked her, Big time.

"Sango when we first met you I couldn't take my eyes off you and even now I still can't, Out of all the women in the world no one can compare to you Sango. And I will admit it, The minute we met you stole my heart Sango, Yes I do love you with all my heart"

The tears of sorrow turned to tears of happiness when she heard that statement.

When Miroku saw her crying he asked her "Whats the matter Sango?" She just smiled at him and said

"Absolutly nothing"

and what she said next completely silenced him "Make love to me. Right here, Right now"

Miroku wanted to slap himself to see if he was awake and all he could say was

"Huh" Sango laughed at his surprised expression and kissed him passionately and said

"Make love to me unless you are afraid and don't want to then I completely understand.." Sango was about to get up from under him when he playfully grabbed her hands and slammed her softly to the ground and said

"Ohh your not going no where" and with that he started undoing her kimono and she undoing his.

**warning lemon alert!! if you don't like scroll down!!**

Miroku looked at the naked form of Sango and thought_ 'Finally, I get to make love to the woman I love with all my heart and soul'_.

And with that he began to kiss the gnape of her neck making her moan each time he kissed new places on her bare skin.

Then he continued to kiss her all the way down until he reached her womanhood but then stopped. He looked up at her to get to make sure that she was sure about doing this and then she nodded at him as though she was reading his mind.

Then Miroku gently licked the clit of her womanhood and Sango moaned louder to his warm tongue.

Then, without warning he slid one finger inside her making her moan even louder, then he began to go at a steady pace teasing Sango as he slid another finger inside her she moaned his name sending him over the edge. Miroku smiled as a lecherous thought came to mind as he pumped faster. _Hmm.. My name never sounded so...edible'. _

"Ungh! Miroku, I can't take this anymore! I love you take me now!." He looked at her with disbelief, then he prepared himself as he was about to enter the woman he loved.

"Sango are you sure?" Sango looked at him then simply said

"I have never been more sure in my life" And with that he plunged into her and she screamed from the pain for a minute or two before it slowly went away.

"Are you alright Sango" he asked, kissing away the tears after she stopped screaming. Miroku had to use all the strength he had not to fuck her senseless because she was just so wet and oh so _tight_ that his shaft was now pulsing inside of her.

Kami he hoped that the pain would disappear soon!

And after what seemed like minutes she moved her hips.

He looked at her into her eyes and she just simply nodded and said

"I'm fine, Just…don't stop…" so he continued, starting at a slow pace but then working his way up.

Sango moaned and screamed his name, begging him not to stop as he filled her with physical pleasure.

"Ungh!" She screamed non-coherent words as Miroku's pace became faster.

She clawed at his back trying to force more of him inside of her.

Her movements only motivated him to rock faster and stroke deeper.

"Tell me you love me Sango" He whispered in her ear while slamming harder inside of her.

"Ungh! I.. Love you...Miroku.. Kami please don't stop.." she was able to say through loud moans. She tried her best to catch her breath to make sentences but the effort was useless.

Why didn't she let him do this a _**long **_time ago?!

She moved her hips with him making the pace faster and harder._ "Fuck! _Sango I love you" he said as he stroked harder and deeper until they both reached their climax and he collapsed against her hot and sticky body, cumming deep inside her hot, tight passage.

Sango screamed one last time as her climax came roughly and she shook under him.

Finally when she was able to catch her breath she looked into his lust filled eyes and smiled inwardly

"I love you too, lecherous Monk" with that he kissed her and they both fell into a deep passion filled sleep...

**END LEMON ALERT**

The next day Inuyasha arrived from Kagome's world to go and find Sango and Miroku

"Man where the hell are those idiots?! I hope they found Kagome". and with that he began to search for Sango and Miroku... _Uh-Oh.._

**WITH SESSHY AND KAG.**

Kagome sensed the presence of a jewel shard and she thought about asking Sesshomaru if she could look for it.

"Ano Sesshomaru?"

"..." No answer.

"I was wondering if I could go and use the restroom?" She lied through her teeth, she knew that if she told him that she wanted to look for a jewel shard he would defiantly say no.

"Go, but don't make me wait on you Miko, I have better things to do" He stated coldly.

She had to try to resist the urge to walk up to him and slap the shit out of him but then just walked off. As Kagome walked into the forest she felt the presence get stronger.

When she came upon a group of bandits that were all MEN and she noticed that one of them possesed two of the Shikon Shards.

So she went up to them and then said

"Hey you there with the Sacred Jewel shards I would like to ask you why do you have them."

One of the guys whistled at her and others stared at her like they never saw a woman before, until the leader of the group spoke up.

"Now whats a fine looking lady like you doing all alone in this forest?" His speech was slurred and Kagome came to the conclusion that he was drunk.

_Uhh Ohh_

Kagome did not like the way this was going. "Look",

She said in a annoyed voice. "All I came her is for the Sacred Jewel shards Ok then I'll take my leave"

The leader then said while walking closer to her,

"Ohh you ain't going nowhere you too fine to let go and I haven't taken a woman in a while and you look good enough to taste"

Kagome didn't know whether to be flattered that he thought that she was pretty or be pissed that he was insisting that she fuck him like she was some type of whore!.

So she decided to be pissed and slapped him hard across the face and said

"You need to learn respect for women you jerk!" Then Kagome noticed her mistake when he slapped her across her face hard knocking her hard to the ground.

"Bitch you fucked up now, boys hold her arms down!"

And his men did as they were told and as she screamed he slapped her again and said

"Shut up bitch!" Then she spit in his face.

Another mistake.

He was enraged with anger that he punched Kagome right in the nose leaving her unconscious along with a bloody nose.

He laughed in her almost unconscious face. Making Kagome sick to her stomach at his sake tainted breath.

"Don't worry bitch, it wont hurt... that much"

He laughed again at her and that was the last thing she heard before she passed out...

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Kagome awoke to find herself in a silk bed covered in silk sheets and a room decorated beautifully with gold and blue everywhere.

It was truly a breathtaking sight.

But then Kagome noticed something wrong.

_'What happened to those guys?'_

Kagome thought the worst_'Oh my Kami... Am I in a hospital because I was..'_

Kagome didn't want to think about it.

All she knew was that she had to find out, and fast.

Kagome dashed through the hallways ignoring the pain in her nose and the back of her head as she continued to run, only to run smack into something warm and fluffy

"Ow! damn that hurt"

She looked up to see none other than the ice prince himself, Sesshomaru.

"I see you've awakened Miko" He said coolly.

"What the hell is going on and what the hell happened to me?!" Clearly getting mad at the silence following her answer she began to yell

"ANSWER ME!!".

Sesshomaru just simply ignored her and the ringing noise in his ears from her yelling and simply stated,

"Meet me in my study in five minutes wench" And with that he just simply walked passed her not even bothering to help her up.

'_Fucking bastard'_Kagome grumbled in her mind as she slowly got up off the cold hard floor.

_'HMPH!, Cold just like his personality'_She mentally sighed as she walked toward his study.

**In The Study**

"Your late Miko I told you five minutes" He didn't even bother to look up at her.

And for that Kagome ignored him and simply said "What the hell happened to me Sesshomaru?"

Again he chose to ignore and not even look at her.

So Kagome (being very short tempered as always) walked up to him and invaded his personal space by being nearly inches away from his face and yelled

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION U BASTARD!!"

Kagome noticed her mistake and started to back slowly away but she didn't even notice that Sesshomaru was walking slowly toward her.

"Miko if you ever do that again I will rip out your voice box understood?" Kagome seethed with anger inside.

"Whatever.." She mumbled under her breath.

"Well Miko while you went to_ 'Use the restroom' _you_ 'Just so happened' _to stumble across a gang of men bandits" Kagome froze and she immediately thought the worst _'Oh my Kami... So i was..'_

She felt the tears form in her eyes threaten to fall but she fought them back.

"The leader of the band knocked you unconscious and that's when I came and saw him on top of you so I killed him before he tried anything, his men all ran for their lives but of course I didn't spare them either, I also was able to retrieve these unnecessary things.."

Sesshomaru stopped when he caught the smell of salt in the air.

He looked at Kagome to see tears sliding down her cheeks and he couldn't help but to feel sorry for her

_'What the hell I never feel sorry for others let alone humans', _

_**'Ohh please you cared for Rin and she's human and you cared for your mom before even though she's was a demon so shut up'**_

He ignored his beast and shrugged it off and asked her without care

"Miko why are you cry.." but before he could finish Kagome embraced him with tears running down her face.

Sesshomaru froze.

_'what the...?'_

He stood there froze and confused as to why she was embracing him like this

"Umm Miko...?" She cut him off.

"Sesshomaru... he almost raped me..." She managed to say through her sobs.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do so he did something that he thought he would NEVER do, he hugged her slightly and told her

"Miko don't ever do something that unnecessary again" Kagome was shocked was he actually hugging her back, and did he just try to make her feel better?

_'Nah i don't think so.._ _but why hasn't he killed me yet just for touching him?' _

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when Sesshomaru coughed to get her attention.

When she looked at him she saw how close they were and blushed

"Its time for breakfast" With that he pulled away from her and walked off.

_'Hmm.. maybe he isn't as cold as i thought he was.. Psh yea right! he was just doing that to make me calm down.. so why did i see sadness in his eyes? And why did he get the jewel shards if he doesnt care for them?' _

Kagome looked at the jewel shards and then shrugged it off, thinking in the morning was too much work for her.

So with that she cleaned up and got ready for her first breakfast with the demon Lord in his home... poor Kagome she had no idea that this would DEFINITELY not be her last...

**(A/N:YAY!! Im done with my third chapter but im sad because it was sooo short!! ( ahh well now to work on my fourth! wish me luck!! please review and tell me what you think!! )**


	4. chapter 4 The Absolute Truth

**HI ITS ME AGAIN LOL I CANT BELIEVE THAT I'M GETTING GOOD AT PUTTING UP CHAP AFTER CHAP. **

**LOL OH AND I WANT TO SEE IF SOME ONE CAN GUESS THE SONG THAT I WILL PUT UP IN THIS CHAPTER..IF YOU GUYS CANT GUESS IT THEN TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS AND I WILL GIVE YOU A HINT.. WELL ONWARD TO THE STORY!! **

**REWRITEN/ CORRECTED CHAPTER 4...**

"Nagareru toki no naka matataku setsunateki kirameki o  
Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame arukitsuzukeru Believer

Dare ni mo mirenai yume o mite iranai mono wa subete suteta  
Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite

Mada riaru to idearu no hazama ni ite gisei no kase ni ashi o torarete mo  
Afureru shoudou osaekirenai tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara

"Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei" samazama na negatibu ni  
Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu Trickster

Yozora o tsukisasu biru no mure hoshi nado mienai sora miage  
"Mayoi wa nai ka" to jibun ni toikakeru

Kono machijuu afureru mono ni mamire utsutsu o nukasu you na koto wa nai  
Asu e to tsunagaru michi no hate de kono te ni tsukamu mono o mitai kara

Mabuta o toji ishiki no umi ni ukande omoiegaku risou o te ni suru sono toki o

Kagiri aru "sei" o kono yo ni uke kare yuku dake wa oroka ni hitoshii  
Hoka no dare mo ga mochienai mono "jibun jishin" to iu na no kesshou e

Kireigoto o tsukitoosu koto itsuka makoto e kawaru  
Katakuna ni shinjitsuzuketaiIt's just my faith. The absolute truth.

Nagareru toki no naka matataku setsunateki kirameki o  
Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame arukitsuzukeru Believer"

by: I'm not telling you you have to guess where it comes from.. ) lol

CHAPTER 4.The Absolute Truth

After having that awkward moment with Sesshomaru, Kagome got dressed in a silk kimono that one of the housemaids brung to her.

Kagome thought it was stunning.

On her way to the dining room Kagome had to memorize all of the halls that she passed and went into so she wouldn't get lost on her way back.

It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be I mean the place was HUGE! after what seemed like and hour to Kagome she finally reached the dining room

_'Damn all these halls'_

she mumbled to herself angrily.

"Lady Kagome! your finally here! we've been waiting for you to start!" Rin greeted her with a huge smile on her cute face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Rin I kinda got lost.." She couldn't help but return the smile embarrassingly.

Sesshomaru looked up only to be taken aback at the view he saw, Kagome dressed in a tight fitting kimono hugging every curve that she had, her beautiful, long raven black hair was in a ponytail with curls at the ends pooling down her shoulders.

The kimono she wore was a perfect choice for her because it brought out her gorgeous deep blue eyes..

It was a deep bluish purple kind of like Sesshomaru's crescent moon mark on his forehead.

On the ends was hand stitched in gold trimmings his family signature mark three sakurablooms together in a circle on each end.

If he would say so himself she looked beautiful, no gorgeous, no absolutely BREATHTAKING.

But he dared not say that to her for he knew that showing such affection could be his downfall so he tried to ignore the fact that she looked beautiful today.

As everyone began eating Kagome felt eyes on her and at first though it was Rin but when she looked around she noticed that the maid Misura was chatting with Rin on the other side of the table.

So she looked around to see none other than Sesshomaru staring at her. But as briefly as he was looking at her he immediately looked down at his food.

_'What the hell was he looking at?'_

Kagome shrugged it off and continued eating. But little did she know Sesshomaru was thinking among the same lines.

'_Why was I looking at her like that? And when she saw me looking at her, why did I look away? Was i afraid? _

_Hn! ME afraid of HER? YEA RIGHT! But still.._

_Why did I look away when she saw me?.. I'm dwelling on the subject too much its not really that important.' _

_**'Ohh please you know that you were nervous because you thought that she would say something if she saw you loo**_**king at her like that. Am i right?'**

Sesshomaru said nothing to his inner youkai as he continued to listen.

_**'You know damn well that that girl has an effect on you I mean come on when she walked in her you know you wanted to just jump on her and take her right then and there here!'**_

Sesshomaru then stopped his inner youkai from going any further and said _'Look I don't need you to plague my mind with such vulgarities like that OK' _His inner youkai just laughed at him then disappeared into the depthsof his mind.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru only to see him lost in thought, so she decided not to bother him.

But before she could look away she found herself staring at the demon lord intensely.

_'Wow, he is gorgeous,.. Even when he's deep in thought he looks hot!, Wait WOAH THERE KAGOME! WE ARE DIPPING INTO __**DANGEROUS**__ TERRITORY! _

_What the hell am I thinking?! I mean come on Kagome he's __**Sesshomaru! **_

_Cold hearted youkai lord of the western lands hated brother to Inu-baka Sesshomaru! _

_He would never even look at you that way..' _With that last thought Kagome for reasons unknown even to herself felt very sad.

Kagome was too deep in thought to notice that the demon lord was looking at her the whole time.

But while looking at her he noticed that her scent changed three times in one row, it went from happy to somewhat arousal, and he found himself wanting to drown in that heavenly scent, but then it changed to sadness.

Her scent stayed at sadness for a long time and he couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

_'I'm not surprised that he wouldn't want me I mean who would want a weak pathetic mortal like me?' _Kagome felt the tears welling up in her deep blue eyes so before she could break down crying in front of everyone she hurriedly asked

"C-can I be excused"

Man she hoped to Kami up above that he would say yes because in any moment now and she would crack.

"You are excused" He just simply stated as if he could sense her distress.

"Domo Arigato Sesshomaru-sama" and with that Kagome rushed to her room and sat on the floor to cry her eyes out in her knee's_._

_'Why does this always have to happen to me?' _Kami she had such horrible taste in men! She always manage to like the ones that don't feel the same for her.. Wait _like?! _Who said anything about liking him?!

Kagome wondered sadly. She was so sad and lost in her own world that she failed to notice that the door had opened and the demon lord standing behind her.

"You know Miko you forgot to bring your dish to the washing area".

Kagome jumped and hurriedly wiped her eyes as she recognized the voice immediately.

"G-gomen Sesshomaru I forgot I-I'll go pick them up right now" Kagome was about to leave when Sesshomaru stopped her half way with a question.

"Why are you crying Miko?" He didn't know why he asked her he was just...curious...

"Ohh.."

She started to trail off.

"Its nothing important, No need to worry yourself over me.!" She tried to say in a forced cheery tone but failed miserably.

"I know that I probably cause you problems with all my crying.. I'm very sorry" Kagome got lost in thought again

_'Of course your causing him problems Hello! Your weak! _

_That's why I'm always crying, because I'm weak!' _Kagome felt the urge to cry again.

She felt the tears rolling down her pale face.

Sesshomaru smelled her tears after she said sorry.

"There is no need to apologize to me you haven't done anything to me" Kagome looked up at him only to look straight in his golden amber eyes.

"The person you should apologize is not to me, but to yourself" And with that he left to leave her in thought.

_'Apologize to myself? What does that mean?' _Kagome wondered about this all day until she became tired and went to sleep in her silk bed; her room not to far away from the demons lords room, in fact you could say that it was right next to it... Right were the intended mate sleeps..

**With Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo**

"So Inuyasha did you have any luck finding Kagome at her home beyond the well?" The monk Miroku stated worriedly.

"No..She wasn't there.." Inuyasha looked at the ground with regret in his eyes.

The sad yet pleased (remember last chap? lol) demon slayer sighed sadly.

"It's been over two weeks now and we haven't found her yet!".

This made Inuyasha feel even more guilty.

"Well my dear Sango I'm sure well find her sooner or later, I mean Kagome-sama is strong, so I know that she'll be alright"

For some reason his words seemed to make Inuyashafeel better and Sango less worried that is until Sangoheard a low sniffle and Inuyasha smelled salt in the air.

As both looked up at Kirara they saw a puffy red eyed and runny nose Shippo crying on Kirara's back.

"Shippo whats the matter?" Sango said as she worried for her little companion, like Kagome, Sango cared deeply for the little kitsune but like a nephew more than like a son.

"I-I-I MISS KAGOME!!" Poor little Shippo burst into tears as he thought of his adoptive mother.

"I-I just miss her SO much..." he choked out through sobs.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, this was all his fault and he knew it, and that made him feel like crap, no that made him feel like SHIT.

"Don't worry Shippo well find her, I promise" That made Shippo less worried because he knew that when Sango promises she keeps that promise.

"Well should we begin the search?" The monk asked during the nerve recking silence.

"I guess so" Inuyasha managed to say through all his guilt that he was feeling.

So everyone was off and searching.

Everyone besides the guilty hanyou tried to strike up a conversation but failed miserably, eventually though everyone just settled on silence.

Even though no one noticed, Inuyasha would occasionally steal glances at everyone.

He noted that everyone seemed to be on edge and not really emotionally stable at the time and he blamed himself for it.

Not helping his mood out one bit.

But he did notice however, that Sango was walking rather stiffly now and seemed to be really sore by the looks on her face every time she would bump into something on the way.

Inuyasha laughed a half-hearted laugh but not loud enough for the others to hear.

At least that lightened up his mood a bit..

During the whole time searching for Kagome had been silent and awkward for all the inu-tachi group, until finally Inuyasha had the courage to break the silence.

"Gomen Kagome, if only you could hear me, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry" he said in a sad and guilty whisper that everyone else had to strain to hear but they heard and just continued on feeling a_ little _bit sorry for the hanyou..

**The next day**

Kagome awoke to the smell of well cooked breakfast and decided to get up when she noticed that she was still in the same kimono she wore yesterday

_'Way to go moron! You didn't even change into your pj's!' _Kagome mentally slapped herself as she wondered what to do next.

_'Maybe I could take a bath' _So after what seemed like thirty minutes of searching she grabbed her CD player and cloths and headed for the spring. While Kagome was inside she pressed play on her CD player.

_"Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
_

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
_

_And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
_

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
_

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
_

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
_

_And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
_

_And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
_

_And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
_

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
_

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
_

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

_Hurry I'm fallin'  
Hey! _

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
_

_And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin' I'm fallin', I'm fallin' _

_Show me what it's like  
_

_To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
_

_And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
_

_Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me _

_Hurry I'm fallin' _

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
_

_And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me"_

The song was one of her favorites '_Nickleback, savin' me'** (**__**don't own!.) **_

Kagome put the song on repeat as she began to think.

_'Why? Why does all these sad things always happen to me? _

_Please somebody tell me what have I done wrong? _

_KAMI!! Why cant anything go right in my life?!' _Kagome felt the tears sliding down her cheeks, but she didn't care no one was around to tell her that she shouldn't cry so she just let them fall.

_'Its not like anyone would care if I cried anyway, all they would say is "its OK don't cry"_

_humph! morons, they don't know... They don't know anything...Kagome started drifting into a slow sleep..._

**AT BREAKFAST**

"Lord Sesshomaru wheres Lady Kagome?" The sweet little ten year old asked.

"I don't know Rin, but she's late" Sesshomaruwas growing angrier by the minute he has been waiting for a HOUR!

I mean Kami!

Dammit he was hungry!

_'But that's unusual normally she wouldn't be so late like this because she knew that i would be angry with her. Maybe i should go check on her' _

_**'Aw!! Sesshy is getting soft?'**_ his beast only made him more mad.

_'Please don't be such and idiot i am not saying i care for her or anything, moron and if you EVER call me sesshy again i will torture you until you beg for death' S_esshomaru was arguing with his inner youkai.

_**Hey stop with the insults OK! don't forget that i am apart of you so you cant torture me SESSHY! THAT would be suicide!'**_

Sesshomaru ignored is inner youkai as it continued to ramble about useless things.

Making Sesshomaru angrier.

**_'And if I'm apart of you doesn't that mean that your insulting yourself?' _**His inner youkai smirked at him before disappearing into the depthsof his mind.

_'Embisile..' _Sesshomaru sighed to himself.

Kami!

If this damn Miko wasn't going to be the death of him that his damn idiot of a Inner demon will!

_'I guess I have to look for that bothersome woman. She better have a DAMN good excuse for taking so long! _

_She better had been in some hell of a problem because if she ain't then she will be..' _Kami how Sesshomaru didn't know how right he was...

**(A/N: And I leave you with a cliffy!! yay!! lol even thought I hate cliffys I couldn't help but leave it at his because I wanted to continue my already started chapter with what happens when Sesshy finds Kagome.**

**OH and about that song at the beginning of this chapter i want to see if anyone would be able to guess it the English version is at the bottom of this note if you are interested..**

**sincerely, **

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx

the song in English..

if you want i could give you a hint if you want just tell me and i will!

"A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time  
I'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's memories

I had a dream that no one else could have and I threw away everything that I didn't need  
Thoughts that I can't surrender dwell in my chest

Even if I'm still in the rift between reality and ideals and my feet are bound by shackles of sacrifice  
My overflowing impulse isn't fully repressed because I have a heart that yearns powerfully

"Pretense" "Fear" "Vanity" "Grief"; I won't be weak enough  
To be apprehended by the various negative things; I'm a Trickster who doesn't know loneliness

The groups of buildings that pierce the night sky, I look up at the air in which stars and such are invisible  
And ask myself, "Won't I be lost?"

Things like being smeared by those who overflow in this entire city or being infatuated won't happen to me  
Because at the end of the road that connects to the future, I want to see something that'll grab onto my hand

I close my eyes and it surfaces in my sea of consciousness: the moment when I'll get the ideal that I'd pictured

To merely receive limited "life" in this world and rot away is equal to being stupid  
Go toward that which no one else can have- the crystal known as "my oneself"

Piercing through the whitewash will turn into the truth someday  
I want to keep believing in it stubbornly; It's just my faith. The absolute truth.

A momentary sparkle twinkles within the flowing time  
I'm a Believer who can keep walking so to engrave into this world's memories"


	5. Chapter 5 Your body, and Sad Moments

**HI YOU GUYS! ITS ME AGAIN! OHH AND SOMEONE GOT IT RIGHT **

_**SESSHOMARU-KAGOME4EVER**_**WAS RIGHT THE SONG IS FROM THE ANIME DEATH NOTE BUT THE TITLE IS THE WORLD BY NIGHTMARE SO YAY! AT LEAST SOMEBODY KNEW! LOL **

**WELL BECAUSE OF WHAT SHIKON ENTITY SHINOBU SAID ABOUT SENDING MIROKU TO RAPE ME (GULP) IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON IT INSPIRED ME TO HURRY AND WRITE THIS CHAPTER.. LOL SO WITHOUT FURTHER TALK CHAPTER 5! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the characters of Inuyasha except for the ones I made.. Don't own "Your Body" by Pretty Ricky and I don't own "In The End" by Linkin Park iight!! but I do own Shiori and Ryuki that I made up!! )**

_I got new shoes on the ride (yes sir)  
Rollin' down 95 (yes sir)  
_

_And you can see in my eyes (yes sir)  
That I'm looking for a cutie pie (yes sir)  
_

_And we ain't gotta make love (yes sir)  
And we can just cuddle up (yes sir)  
_

_But if she want me to beat it up (yes sir)  
Then dammit, I'll beat it up (yes sir)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up)  
_

_My body, your body (it's burnin' up)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up)  
My body, your body (it's burnin' up)_

_("Your Body" by:Pretty Ricky)_

Chapter 5. Your Body, and Sad Moments

Sesshomaru wondered where she was after all this time.

Surly nothing happened to her right?

Wrong.

Sesshomaru didn't know how wrong he was.

Finally after what seemed like and eternity he reached the Miko's room but he noticed something wrong.

That's when he looked down.

Water, and lots of it.

_'What the.. Why is there water in the hallway? And more importantly why is it coming from her room?'_

Then it hit him.

He immediately rammed open the door to find the Miko's entire room was filled with water on the floor which made him feel, dare he say it worried.

As he rushed to her private bathing room what he saw completely shocked him.

'_No this cant be happening, no not again' _Images of his mother flashed before his eyes.

He rushed to Kagome who was submerged under-water and looking completely lifeless.

And he turned off the water then hurriedly picked her up and covered her with his Mokomoko (the boa he carries) to keep eyes off her completely nude form as he rushed her to the healer on the other side of the mansion.

As he was carrying her he noticed something about the unconcious Miko he was holding.

'_Why? why would she do this? does she really want to die that bad?' _Sesshomaru didn't know what to think so his beast kicked in.

_**'Is that Kagome your holding?**_

_**FINALLY!**_

_**I though you would never make the first move! So where are we off to? **_

_**Your room or hers his? **_(**insert elbow rib poking lol**)

Sesshomaru growled dangerously at his inner youkai.

_'Do you have to be such a moron? I did not make no such move, we are not going to my bedroom nor hers, but the only place we are going to is the healer!' _His inner youkai seemed to be missing something.

_**'Healer? Why are you going to the healer?' **_Then his inner youkai noticed that Kagome was completely nude in his hands.

_**'Were you too rough with her sesshomaru?!**_

_**And whoa she's even hotter when she's naked!' **_Sesshomaru felt his blood boil with anger

_'Disgusting.. You lecher I can't believe that you're apart of me kami!' _But his beast did have a point she did look extremely hot without no cloths on..

'_Ano!! Contain yourself Sesshomaru she is a lowly human!' _But even with those thought's he couldnt help but steal glances at her body.

Flawless.

Absolutely flawless.

Her perfect pale and creamy smooth skin, her beautiful face, along with those perfect long eyelashes that commented her beautiful blue eyes, And those toned abs, i mean face it, even Sesshomaru knew that she was beautiful, for a human.

And let's not forget those agonisingly delicious looking legs.. Sesshomarumentally shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Kami his inner demon was getting to him!

Halfway to the healer he began to picture her with him in his room alone with no cloths on_..._

_'Maybe I should just bring her to my room.. Wait a minute what am I saying have I lost all sanity left?' _

_**'Ohh come on you know she is irristable right? And who ever lied said YOU had ANY sanity to begin with? ' **_Sesshomaru just ignored his inner youkai as usual when finally he reached the healers office and kicked open the door which startled the healer while she was offered a numb and unconscious miko.

"My Kami! What happened to her?!" The healer questioned worriedly as she held the nearly lifeless girl and placed her on the patients bed.

She immediately began to push against Kagomes chest to try to get the excess water out of her lungs.

After what seemed like three minutes of pushing, Kagome finally managed to choke up the water that was in her body.

'Wha- What the _cough cough _hell happened to me?" Kagome began to freak out as she couldn't stop coughing.

"Well you nearly killed yourself by drowning in the hot springs!" Sesshomaru scowled at her fiercely.

"What do you mean drown..Ohh wait I do remember taking a bath then listening to my CD player and then..OHH MY KAMI! I fell asleep!" Kagome felt like the stupidest person alive

_'How in the hell do you fall asleep in a hot spring moron!'_

Kagome mentally scorned herself for doing something so stupid and dangerous.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself young miko?" The old healer asked.

"Um...I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it was an accident.. I swear it wont happen again" Kagome said nervously and shamefully, but by this time Kagome was fully dressed.

"Sorry? Sorry!?" Sesshomaru felt his anger rise and he couldnt stop himself as he lashed out at her.

"All you can say is sorry after you nearly killed yourself and I had to save you from dying and all you can say is sorry!?" Kagome felt even more stupid.

"Well what do you want me to say?"

that was it!

Sesshomaru was pushed over the edge.

"You know what I'm not surprised that you would do something so stupid! Your a pathetic, weak and useless human! Maybe I should have just left you there to die like you intended to do" Sesshomaru replied icily, not knowing how much he hurt the miko standing before him.

He didn't even know that it hurt her until he looked into her deep blue eyes to find nothing but tears, that's when he realized that maybe he said too much.

"Kago.."

But he was cut off by Kagome.

"You know whats the funny thing about this situation?" She said sadly as she let out a sorrowful laugh.

That's not the first time I heard that before.." She let out a weak laugh before bursting into tears and running out of the room onto the balcony on the other side of the castle.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know it isn't my place to comment but I think that you may have been too hard on her" The healer said cautiously.

She knew very well of the fates of the ones who spoke out of place so she knew she was dipping into dangerous territory, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman I mean those words her lord spoke were so harsh it made even her want to cry.

Boy..If words could kill..

"Maybe your right Sakura" And with that he simply walked away leaving a bewildered healer to think about what he said.

_'Did I just hear that right? Did my lord just say that I'm right?' _She mentally laughed.

'_Maybe that girl is a good influence on him Keep her Sesshomaru..Don't mess this up..' _And with that she simply went back to work on her other patients...

**WITH INUYASHA, SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO, AND KIRARA**

Sangowas stroking Kirara's fur while Miroku and Shippo looked for firewood to start camp.

All the while Inuyasha just moped around thinking about how bad he hurt Kagome and how regretful he feels.

Finally Sango managed to break his sad trance by trying to make him feel better.

"You know Inuyasha maybe you should visit the god tree, I'll probably help clear your head, after all that's where Kagome goes to clear her head when she's sad or angry and she always told me it always worked, Maybe it'll work for you as well"

The taiji stated knowing that they were not that far from the god tree.

"You know Sango, that sounds like a good idea, when Shippo and Miroku come back tell them I went for a walk OK?"

Sango just nodded her head and gave him a small smile in agreement and with a silent thank you of his eyes he was off.

By the time Inuyasha made it to the god tree it was a little close to midnight.

He sat under the tree and begun to think

_'Dammit!, Why do I always end up hurting Kagome like this?'_Inuyasha mentally cursed himself.

_'She doesn't deserve someone like me who will just always hurt her. _

_She doesn't deserve all the things I cause her, she's a sweet, kind, thoughtful person and friend and yet I always find a way to hurt her' _Inuyasha felt something inside him shatter for reasons unknown to him.

As he was about to leave he caught the faint scent of wet roses.

Inuyasha Immediately recognized the scent.

He knew that heavenly scent anywhere.

_'Kagome!'_

Inuyasha ran to the source of the scent to find that she rested near a tree but it was long since abandoned.

Inuyasha sighed sadly.

And just as he was about to walk away a scent too familiar to him hit his nose it.

_'Sesshomaru..' _

He sniffed again and to his horror he smelled that Kagome's scent was mixed with that of his half brother.

_'Sesshomaru! That motherfucking bastard! Damn him he has Kagome!' _Inuyasha hurriedly got back to the path that led to the group.

About time he got there Shippo and Kirara were sleeping and Miroku and Sango were making out.

_'Wait MAKING OUT!?, I must be seeing things' _So he just ignored the scene that happened in front of him.

Sango seeing Inuyasha hurried and broke away from Miroku and asked the angry hanyou

"Whats the matter Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked mad, no he looked utterly pissed.

"That bastard Sesshomaru has Kagome!" Miroku tensed up but no one noticed and he looked at Inuyasha skeptically.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha looked at the monk with death shining in his eyes.

"Because I smelled his scent mixed with Kagome's near the god tree"

At this both Sango and Miroku gasped at the same time

"What the hell would he want with Kagome?" The taiji questioned with fear lingering in her voice.

She knew about Sesshomaru, about how if he didn't want you alive then you wouldn't be, and how he despises humans, so what could he possibly want with her sister?

"I don't know but I swear if he hurt her I will kill him" The enraged hanyou stated rather coldly just like his brother.

His eyes flashing instantaneously red for a second..

"Miroku wake up Shippo and Kirara and tell them that were leaving now"

The monk just nodded and when to fetch the to sleeping demons.

After everyone was ready the settled to begin in the way of the western lands

_'Kami Kagome you better be safe' _Inuyasha mentally thought as he began to run in the direction of the western land...

**WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME**

Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for losing control like that Maybe he could make it up to her...

Somehow..

But seeing her like that, in that same situation, in that same position, the same as... He didn't want to think of that right now.

The only thing that was missing was the blood.. And he REALLY didn't want to think of that right now...

Sesshomaru made his way to the balcony that Kagome was crying on.

Unknowing to Kagome that Sesshomaru was there Kagome began to stand up to look to the sky and begin to sing.

_"I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go._

_but for all this there's only one thing you should know,_

_I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go,_

_but for all this there's only on thing you should know,_

_I've tried so hard and got so far but in the end,_

_It doesn't even matter"._

_(In The End by: Linkin Park)_

Kagome stopped singing to dry her tear-stained face with her sleeve.

Sesshomaru was dare he say it surprised Kagome's voice was beautiful. It sounded like and angel from the heavens above. **_'Just like her.. Her voice matches her perfectly the voice of and angel and the body and beauty of one' _**

But the only think wrong was the last statement in her song '_In the end it doesn't even matter, there goes that damn statement again what does it mean?' ._

That same statement, those same words caused Sesshomaru that same heartache on that sad, sad day.

"You have a beautiful voice Kagome" His voice sent anger through her body instantly.

"Whatever" Was all she said before she began to walk away.

But Sesshomaru wasn't going to let her leave without him explaining why he snapped on her, so he stepped in her way.

"Can you move please" Kagome didn't even look at him with the tears shining in her eyes.. She just wanted to get away from him.

"No".

Was all Sesshomaru said as he just looked at her.

"Well fine then I'll move" Kagome was about to side step away from him when he caught her arm.

"Kagome listen to me.." he was cut off.

"Why!? Why should I listen to you! All your going to do is say sorry even though you know damn well you don't mean it, then turn right back around and hurt me again!" Her voice lowered to just about a whisper.

"Your just like your brother.."

The forgotten tears that she tried to hide began sliding down her face.

"Miko would you just listen to me!" He said it more fiercely than he intended to.

Kagome stopped struggling to hear what he had to say.

"Look Kagome I know what I said hurt you, but that doesn't mean that purposely said it to hurt you"

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes and saw something that no one else alive beside's Rin saw.

Sadness.

"I said it because I was angry. And I also wanted to say that I'm..."

Damn! Sesshomaru felt a migraine coming on.

He hated apologizing to people which is why he never did. Because normally the they wouldn't be alive long enough to ask him for one.

_'I knew it he cant even say it humph! I knew he wouldn't care' _

Kagome began to walk off when Sesshomaru stopped her yet again.

"Look...Miko.. I'm not very good at words, especially apologizing.. but I wanted to say I'm..."

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Sorry"

Kagome was shocked beyond belief.

_'Did he just say sorry to me?' _

"I-I.. Accept your apology, but... I want to know one thing.." Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes, deep ocean blue clashing with golden, liquid orbs.

"What is it"

Sesshomaru wondered what it could be that she wanted to know so badly.

"D-did you really mean what you said about leaving me there to die?" Kagome felt the tears in her eyes threaten to fall.

It hurt her to think about what he said and it hurt her when she repeated it, but worst of all it hurt her more to know that Inuyasha told her the same thing.

**Flashback**

_Kagome took a blow to the chest as she was knocked off the ground by Naraku's newest incarnation Ryuki. _

_Kagome got the wind and consciousness knocked out of her when she slammed into a tree. _

_Before she passed out however She could feel the blood running down her forehead. _

_"Kagome are you alright?" The hanyou asked her worriedly._

_"Inuyasha go to Kagome! Well handle him!" The monk yelled back to Inuyasha. _

_"Sango take out his legs!" The taiji hurried and slung her boomerang made of demon bones, ironic isn't it she was killing a demon with a weapon made from demon bones._

_The monk uncovered his cursed hand and used the wind tunnel to finish the demon off. _

_"Wind Tunnel!" The demon's painful cry was the only thing left as it was gone._

_Inuyasha was shaking Kagome awake until she finally woke from the darkness in her mind._

_"Inu-inuyasha? What happened to the demon?". She then felt her forehead and she drew back blood on her fingers _

_"More importantly what the hell happened to me?". _

_Inuyasha had a scowl on his face. _

_"Well you were too busy being lazy and the demon knocked you into a tree!" Kagome looked at him with hurt in her eyes, but then anger._

_"Being LAZY!?" She screamed at the surprised hanyou in front of her. _

_"ITS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE TELLING ME 'KAGOME KAGOME LOOK FOR THE SACRED JEWEL SHARD ON HIS BODY!' SO WHO'S FAULT IS IT INUYASHA?" Inuyasha looked at her with a glare before saying something he really shouldn't have said _

_"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU WEREN'T SO WEAK AND PATHETIC THEN MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE IN THOSE SITUATIONS, AND MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED IT IF I JUST LEFT YOU THERE TO DIE!" Inuyasha saw the look on Kagome's face and immediately felt guilty _

_"Ka-kagome i-i didn't mean it like.." He was cut off by kagome. _

_"Oh SAVE IT INUYASHA! So is that what you think of me?" _

_Tears running down her face she yelled once more. _

_"Then fine! Maybe I shouldn't bother you with all my weakness!"_

_Her voice became low with pain. "Maybe if i died then maybe..just maybe you would care about me like you do for Kikyo"_

_Inuyasha looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. He can't believe she just said that!_

_Kagome began to run to the direction of the bone eaters well when a thought hit her._

_"You know Inuyasha if your calling me weak then your calling Kikyo weak too, don't forget I'm her Re-incarnation" Then she began to walk away._

_"Bitch! don't insult Kikyo like that!" again something that was unnecessary to be spoken. _

_Kagome turned on her heals, eyes flaring with miko energy. _

_Inuyasha was afraid._

_For that one second, he never in all the years Kagome had travled with him had he seen her like this. _

_He had NO IDEA what was coming next._

_"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY!!"_

_Kagome yelled to the top of her lungs, tears still streaming down her face, as she ran away, jumped into the well and didn't come back for 3 days, leaving a bleeding and unconscious Hanyou, a surprised and angry Monk, demon slayer and kitsune behind._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome was pulled out of her sad flashback by the silky voice of Sesshomaru.

"Like I said before Miko I didn't mean what I said"

Kagome just managed to say

"Ohh"

But then another question popped into her head.

"Well if you didn't mean that then why did you snap at me like that in the first place I thought you didn't care about humans?"

Kagome eagerly awaited his answer.

Sesshomaru knew it would come to this, that he would have to tell her, tell her about the darkest, and saddest moment for Sesshomaru that changed his life forever.

_'I guess I have no choice but to tell her' _

Only five people knew what happened to Sesshomaru that day.

And those five people were Rin, because he told her when she told him what happened to her family, Jaken because he was with Rin and himself at the time, his father because he saw it, his fathers most trusted maid and also Sesshomaru's favorite maid Misura, because she saw it too, and of course himself.

Sesshomaru felt the migraine coming fast as he decided on what to do.

"Kagome"

He started and slowly she met his gaze.

"Hai Sesshomaru?"

She found herself lost in his gaze as he began she came back out of her daze.

The sadness hit his eyes instantly as he began.

"Miko, I think its time I tell you about my mother, Shiori..."

**Dun Dun DUN!! lol AND THAT BRINGS AN END TO THIS CHAPTER!! **

**WELL IF YOU WANT TO KNOW I DID MAKE UP THAT NAME SHIORI (pronounced SHE-Ore) **

**FOR SESSHY'S MOM AND I ALSO MADE UP THAT NAME MISURA (pronounced (mE-sU-Ra) **

**AND THE NAME OF THAT DEMON RYUKI. (pronounced Re-Uk-e) **

**WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I PROMISE IN THE NEXT ONE IT WILL EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PAST.**

_**TO MY REVIEWERS**_

Jeweled Fairy- I promise to explain in the next chapter and maybe I will make Inuyasha find her during that chapter as well ohh and you were right I accidentally put that Shippo was in the dining room with them eating but I corrected it. if you didn't tell me about that i wouldn't have noticed so thanks!

shikon entity shinobu- I made sure to update as fast as I can so you wouldn't send Miroku to rape me (gulps) but no its not from Inuyasha (the song) its from the anime Death Note

sesshomaru-kagome4ever- it is from Death note but the name is "The world" by Nightmare.

**WELL I GOT TO GO I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WE SPEAK. **

**SO CANT WAIT! THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS YOUR REVIEWS IS WHAT INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE! SINCERELY**

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx


	6. Chapter 6 Missing You

**HI GUYS THIS IS ME AGAIN LOL WELL I DIDNT UPDATE AS FAST AS I WANTED TO [[SORRY BUT I WANTED TO TELL YOU GUYS THAT THIS CHAPTER IS KIND OF SAD OK BECAUSE SESSHY IS GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS MOTHER IN THE PAST AND KAGOME WILL FINALLY UNDERSTAND WHY HE DOESNT SHOW EMOTION AND THE REASON HE SNAPPED AT HER.. OHH AND I WILL WARN PAST [[YOUNGER SESSHY WILL BE A LITTLE OOC IIGHT SO DONT SUE ME!! WELL HERE IS THE CHAP. HOPE U LIKE!**

**DISCLAIMER: PLAIN AND SIMPLE I DONT OWN INUYASHA, MY IDOL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES, BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT**** I ****CREATED OK! SO...BACK OFF!! LOL WELL ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**CHAPTER 6. MISSING YOU**

"Who would have known  
that you had to go  
so suddenly so fast..  
how could it be  
that a sweet memories  
would be all... all that we'd have left  
but now that you're gone  
Everyday I go on (I go on)  
but life's just not the same (life's just not the same)  
I'm so empty inside  
and my tears I can't hide  
but I'll try, I'll try to face the pain"

Missing you by: brandi featuring tamia, chaka kahn, and gladys knight

_last time: "Miko i think its time to tell you about my mother..Shirori"_

"Before i tell you what happened i have to know tell you one thing, miko" kagome wondered what he wanted to say, so she replied, "Sure what is it you want to tell me?" sesshomaru took a deep breath before telling her. "What you hear right now must not and will not leave these doors nor your mouth, understood?" kagome nodded her head in understandment. "Good well before i continue i must speak with my maid for a few moments" and with that sesshomaru walked away leaving kagome in her thoughts. _'wow i cant believe that he's going to tell me something about his past, i always wondered what happened to him when he was younger. But i cant help but think that something is wrong with what he's going to tell me. When i looked into his eyes.. for an instant i could have swore i saw sadness, but only for an instant' _Kagome wondered about this for a while until sesshomaru came back with a maid in the room holding something that looked like a minature couldren. _'Wonder what thats for?' _kagome didnt have time to figure it out before she was intruduced to the maid standing before her.

"konnichiwa miko-sama my name is misura yagamishi" the maid said while bowing deeply to kagome. " Nice to meet you misura-san, my name is kagome higurashi" kagome replied with an equal bow. "So lord sesshomaru should i begin?" sesshomaru nodded his head to show misura he was approving.

"Well i am going to need one strand of each of your hair please" sesshomaru took hold of a strand of hair and pulled it from his head to give to the maid, as did kagome as they did she dropped them into the cauldren that was placed on the floor. "Why do we have to give you a strand of our hair?" kagome's curiousity got the better of her. "Well kagome-sama.." kagome cut her off. "Please just call me kagome" misura smiled at kagome. 'so innocent and pure.. she has a long future ahead of her..' after that thought she explained why she needed the hairs from them. "Well kagome sa.._ kagome_, i need your hairs to perform a flashback illusion.

kagome looked at her confused, but before she could ask her a question she began to explain. "Well let me explain, i am and illusionest demon. With my powers i can create illusions that can become real if i want them to. I can also make flashbacks of memories, like i will do right now.

A flashback memory is a memory made into an illusion, in simpler terms that means that i can make the memory come to life, as if you are really there. To make a flashback memory, you shall need the folowing things, the person that the memory is comming from, the hair of that person and whoever he/she wants to accompany them and last but not least a drop of their blood" kagome nodded to show that she understood. _'Wow! that is soooo cool! she can make illusions come to life if she wanted, and she could make memories lifelike.. that is sooo cool.' _Misura coughed to get kagome's attention. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts instantly. "Well i am going to need for both of your blood" As saying that she offered kagome a small silver glowing pocket knife.

"Just simply touch the tip of the blade and that will do" kagome did as she was told she touched the tip of the blade and immideatly her hand blead. "Now kagome i need you to put your finger above the cauldren and let the blood drip, lord sesshomaru i need you to do the same" after that was finished misura asked sesshomaru the big question " Lord sesshomaru i need you to think of the memory, and as you are thinking about it i need you to talk about it out loud" Sesshomaru sighed before he did as she asked.

The memory hit him instantly as he began to speak it out loud. "Well when i was about 6 or 7 in human years my mother commited suicide.You see my mother loved my father so much but then when he left her for that human, inuyasha's mother, she became depressed until finally she commited suicide" at that sesshomaru knodded to his servant then with his knod, sesshomaru's maid used her flashback magic to sent kagome and sesshomaru back to that fatefull day. ''Shirori we need to talk" sesshomaru's dad told his intented mate. Kagome and sesshomaru stood on the balcony where his mom and father talked. then out the corner of her eye she saw a hint of white. _'Oh..My..' _kagome saw the most beautiful woman she ever saw ( NO HOMO I REPEAT NO HOMO!)

. "what is it that bothers you my love?" Sesshomarus mother told the love of her life happily._ 'Kami how am i going to do this without breaking her heart?' _ inu-tachio thought silently on what he should tell her, kami knows this aint easy. I mean its not like he didnt love her, which, in some way he did. but not like her. He could never love her like he loved _her._**(confusing huh? lol) **He didnt realise it until it was too late. He found himself falling in love with her and out of love with shirori the instant he saw her. Funny, he never thought that he would ever love someone other than shirori, but here he was, about to break her heart and leave her for another woman. Not only had he cheated on her, got the other woman pregnate, but she was human. A lowly, weak nigien.

But he loved every bit of her, and she loved him, and he wouldnt have her any other way. Inutachi took a deep breath before contiuing. _'Kami this is going to harder than i though' _his inner youkai sighed at him sadly. _**'well 'tachi we can't keep leading her on like this, i mean the more we stall the more hurtful it will be for her, and besides izayoi is waiting for you dont forget..'. **_His inner youkai had a point. He couldnt keep leading her on like this i mean it wouldnt be fair for her, and plus he couldnt keep izayoi waiting. So he gathered all his courage up and told her, no matter how much he knew he would hurt her emotionally he had to say it, so he did. "Shirori, i wanted to tell you that i love you, very dearly, and also that im sorry" Shirori looked at him like something was wrong.

She had no idea that she was right. "Why are you sorry koi? you havent done anything?" Inutachio looked at her sadly _'Kami how wrong you are shirori..' _ intachio continued "Yes shirori i have done something, and i think its time to come clean about it" Shirori just looked at him so he continued "During the last month... i fell in love, with another, and i have to say that i am calling off the mating ritual with you because i have already decided to mate the other that i love" inutachio took a deep breath and sighed it out Man that felt good to get off his chest! Shirori just stood there dumbfolded at what she just heard. 'It cant be! did he just.. no... it has to be a joke!' she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Please tell me that your joking, right?" intachio sighed. he knew that this was going to be hard. "No, shirori i am not" Shirori felt the anger rise in the pit of her stomach. "WHY!!! WHY!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!? I THOUGHT THAT YOU LOVED ME?!?" she screamed at him anger staining her georgous face. "Shirori, i do love you, just.." She cut him off before he could continue "Just not like her huh?" she wispered sadly. "...Yes, shirori im so sorry.." and again she cut him off. "NO! JUST SAVE IT! I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, LOVE HAPPINESS, EVERYTHING I WAS AND EVEN THAT COULDNT SATASFY YOU! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT.." She stopped before continuing.

"What about sesshomaru? YOUR SON?! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE HIM AS WELL?" Shirori felt the tears build up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall in front of him. "Of course i wont abandon my son, shirori, i will come and visit him often" shirori just laughed a sad laugh. "I bet she's probably waiting for you right now as we speak isnt she?" Inutachio was suprised that she knew. "Shirori..." but once again she cut him off. "No..dont feel sorry for me now" She looked into his eyes and smiled the saddest smile on the planet. "Go.. inutachio.. be with your mate, i wish you both the best of luck.." Shirori looked down onto the ground and blinked away tears. She jumped up at the feeling of inutachio's lips on her cheeck. "Thank you shirori" And with that he was gone. but before he left shirori whispered in the saddest tone, "I guess in the _end it doesnt even matter?_ does it... inutachio?" Inutachio caught what she said before he left, but didnt think much of it as he rushed to his future mate-to-be.

As shirori watched her used to be lover leave her forever a silent tear slowly slid down her cheek. but unknowing to her or inutachio they both had a guest watching them in the shadows, with a silent tear of his own sliding down his cheek. for it was Sesshomaru. He cried that day. He cried for her, because he saw her die, he saw her heart shatter into a million pieces and spread across the western lands for others to feel her pain. even though he was young he knew that her heart had just died, the way she looked the minute his father walked away from her he saw, no heard her heart shatter. So he cried for her. As the days went by shirori tried her best to look like she was ok but sesshomaru knew that deep inside he knew she was dying. No one else noticed this except for him.

But then one day Shirori got a letter from intachio almost nine months after he left her. 'Dear shirori, I wanted to inform you that me and my mate will be visiting you and young sesshomaru to introduce him to his new baby brother, inuyasha tomorrow. I hope that you are doing well and i wish you the best of luck shirori, with love, inutachio and his mate izayoi. Shirori looked at the letter for some time before letting her tears fall onto them smearing the ink as it came into contact with the letter. Sesshomaru, smelling his mothers tears came in to see what was wrong with his mother. "Mama? whats wrong?" Sesshomaru looked up at his mother with worriful eyes.

Shirori wiped away her tears as she looked at her son. "Nothing baby, im fine, but guess what!" Shirori tried to sound cheerful when really she was just breaking her soul to say it "What mama?" she had to fake a smile because if she didnt then she would have broke down crying in front of him. "You have a new baby brother named inuyasha" shirori held back the tears in her eyes as she saw her son smile. "So does that mean that daddy will be comming?" Shirori just nodded her head for she didnt even want to speak about him. "YAY!!! i cant wait to see him! arent you happy mama?" Shirori lied through her teeth "Yes i am baby, now go to bed so you can get ready for his visit ok" Sesshomaru smiled a toothy grin at his mom before leaving "Ok mama, bye! i love you!" shirori smiled sadly "I love you too my love" and with that sesshomaru left his mother to think. 'God i will miss his smiles' .Shirori though sadly and let a tear excape her eyes

_**'Please shirori, you dont have to do this.. think about what you are doing' **_shirori just mearly smiled sadly. _' i have to its the only way to end my pain and for him to see what he has caused me' _shirori's inner youkai begged her _**'please shirori i can help you, you dont have to do this, just let me help you please' **_shirori just laughed at her inner youkai. _'Help me? huh! no one can help me now.. the only one who could help me is wrapped in the arms of another..' _another silent tear slid down her cheek. _**'Well think about your son, sesshomaru, how do you think he will feel if you do this? He love's you for kami's sake!' **_her inner youkai screamed at her hoping it would change her mind, but sadly it didnt. _'I have already decided and there is nothing you can say that will change that, it will happen tomorrow when they arrive..' _

THE NEXT DAY IN THE FLASHBACK

"my lady the lord and his mate has arrived shall i let them in?" one of shirori's personal maids bowed deeply to her."Yes let them in ruijj tell them that i will be arriving shortly im just going to freshen up in the hot springs" shirori gave him a fake smile and waited for him to leaving before pulling out her 8 inch hand heald pocked knife that inutachio had gave her for their anniversery. It was a beautiful pocket knife designed with her name imprented on it in ruby red diamons it's was intended for hunting or cutting things for food. '_hmm.. iroic, thats exactly what im going to use it for..'._ And on the back they had imprented a message that ment nothing but lies to shirori as she read it over and over. _'My dear shirori, i love you with all of my heart koi, you are mine forever and more, as i am yours.'_ Shirori just laughed at the blade wickedly. _'if only i knew thst it was all lies, if only..' _ Shirori blinked back the tears in her eyes. _'If only i knew it would have to result to this..' _shirori took the blade with her and headed to the springs when she was inturreped by her son. "Hi! mama!" shirori wanted to die right then and there. Sesshomaru was the last person she wanted to see right now.

It would only make things harder for her. "Hi my baby" But she had to put on an act for him. if not for him then for herself because if she didnt she knew she would cry in front of him amd she didnt want him to worry about her. "Mama where are you going?" shirori sighed sadly. "To the springs to freshen up to see your father and your new baby brother!" shirori lied through her smiling teeth. Her heart clenched in her chest.

She hated lying to her son, but she had to do it. "Well ok mama just dont take too long ok!" little sesshomaru gave her a big warming smile that made her heart break even more. But as he was leaving he was stopped by his mothers hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru." sesshomaru looked at his mother with a confused look on his face, when she talked to him she never called him his name. "Hai? What is it mother?" shirori blinked back her tears before she continued. "Always know that i love you my baby always and forever" and with that she left to the hot springs leaving a very confused sesshomaru behind. '_Wonder what mama ment by that.. ohh well nothing to worry about!' _and with that last thought little sesshomaru smiled a toothy grin and walked away.Little did sesshomaru know that that would be the last time he would be happy again, smile again, and talk to his mother alive, again.

"Sesshomaru, where is your mother?" inutashio asked impatiently. I mean come on its been 2 hours! they have been waiting for two hours! Hey dont get me wrong he had patience, but seriously he was hungry! "Umm...IDANO.. The last time i saw mama she was walking to the hot springs" **(A/n: idano means i dont know ok! you know when u say i dont know real fast and it sounds like idano! well yea u get the pic lol)** sesshomaru looked at the ground deep in thought.

He was worried about his mother, i mean sure he knew that his mother never forgave his father for what he done to her, but his mother had mannors, she knew better than to be late to lunch whenever he's visiting. "Well im going to go and look for her" Inutashio was about to leave when his son's voice made him stop. "I'll Come with you dada!" And with that sesshomaru began to march in front of his dad like he was commanding and army. Inutashio smirked at his son. '_i know my son will be powerful when he grows' _inutashio's inner youkai rolled his eyes at him _**well duh! he is our son!' **_inutashio wondered what his inner youkai was talking about so he asked. ___What do you mean by 'our' son?' _inutashio's inner youkai rolled his eyes again and then sighed. _**'Im talking about us and shirori duh! i mean she is the most powerfull demoness around and i cant believe that you left her for a lowly human' **_inutashio sighed.

They been through this everytime. _'Look its not my fault that i fell out of love with shirori and in love with izayoi ok so just shut up and dro..' _but before he could finish his thought a fimilar scent hit his nose. '_that smell.. i know that smell..' _then it hit him. '_SHIT! SHIRORI!!' _ Only an instant after he realized the smell he rushed to the location of the scent. But when he got there he really wished that he didnt. He was so shocked at what he saw that he didnt even realize that sesshomaru was behind him until he heard him scream.

The scream was so loud, so ear piercing, and full of sorrow, that it could be heard from all over the castle. Even Izayoi, even though she was a human, could hear the cry so she rushed to the scene only to nearly faint by what she saw. The hot spring overflowing with red water, Shirori's arms covered in blood and her face and body underwater. But that was not the worst. On the wall, spelled clearly as if someone painted it with red pain it said, _"__**CAN HE LOVE ME NOW?".**_ Izayoi screamed and nearly passed out. On the other hand lord inutashio nearly turned full demon. '_Why?! why would she do this?' _but inutashio had no time to think he needed to get help and fast.

So he quickly picked her up and ran towards the healers room, along with sesshomaru, izayoi, and misura his army leader, her sister naiomi, and her father yagami.. Stardled with the door being rammed open the healer immedieatly smelled the blood of her beloved lady shirori. "My kami! what has happened to her?" But her question fell on deaf ears as she began her work on her. just as when she was about to give up on trying to revive shirori she began to awake. "MAMA!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME!" Sesshomaru cried through held back sobs.

Shirori smiled sadly at her son."remember i will always be with you, always and forever, no matter what" Shirori spat up blood and axcess water. "WHY?! WHY SHIRORI?! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" inutashio felt his anger rise but he didnt care. Shirori just laughed weekly before continuing "Because.." She again spat up blood before continuing. "In the end it doesnt even matter...Does it,koi?" and with that said shirori breathed her last breath before closing her eyes, leaving behind a guilty/enraged inutashio, a guilty/sadden izayoi, and worst of all a sadden, brokenhearted and changed forever sesshomaru..

THE FOLLOWING DAY IN THE FLASHBACK

Izayoi and inutashio made their way to shirori's grave, both feeling extremely guilty about what occured the other day. "What have we done anata?" A guilty tear slid down izayoi's face as inutashio wrapped his arm around his mates waist. "Nothing, she was just sick so she thought that this would be the only way to end her pain" izayoi looked at her mate with anger in her eyes. "SICK!? she was NOT sick she was fine until i came into your lives and took you away from her" another tear slid down her cheek only to be met with inutashio's finger. "Izayoi.. do you regret us?" izayoi settled down to think about what she would say. "Of course not, but i just feel so sorry for her" Inutashio nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on lets go and check on sesshomaru"_ 'Kami knows what this has done to him' _inutashio was suprised when his inner youkai didnt say anything to him. _'Are you still there?' _inutashio's inner youkai just glared at him sadly _**'When shirori died..I died with her..' **_and that was the last time inutashio heard from his inner youkai... "How is he misura?" misura suddenly burst into tears "Thats just the thing i dont know! he wont respond to anything! not even food. Inutashio and izayoi looked inside to look at the young pup.

The sight was and eerie one indeed. The young demon was lying in bed, his usually vibrant golden eyes vacant and unseeing. His mother's favorite kimono was being hugged tightly to his chest. The Lord of the West walked up to his son's bedside and sat down, placing the pup's head in his lap. The demon then began gently stroking his slightly disheveled silver mane. "He's been like that for awhile now master" Misura said through choked sobs. She was still morning the loss of her friend and lady of the west shirori.

But what was worst was that she was not only feeling pain for shirori's death but she was also feeling the pain that sesshomaru felt after witnessing his mother die in such a mannor. She knew it would affect him forever. "Misura..I would like for you to be Sesshomaru's personal guard." the kitsune jumped as the sudden use of her name startled her.

The Kitsune blinked and narrowed her jade eyes, trying to figure out if her master were lying. "M-My Lord?" after looking at her for some time to think of what to tell her he finally came up with the words "I want only those who I trust completely near my son. That means you, your sister and father, and izayoi. He is far too young to know true betrayal, though I am sure that he feels it right now, even in his current state." He paused before speaking again. "The proof is in his eyes."The siblings looked to see what their Lord meant. They watched as a lone tear slid down the pup's unresponsive face"We will be by his side, always," they answered, never averting their gazes."Always," misura whispered.

END OF FLASHBACK

By the time sesshomaru could ask her did she understand why he snapped at her kagome was already in tears crying her eyes out at what she saw. "O-o m-my k-kami" Kagome tried to speak coherently through her sobs but was failing miserably. "I-im S-so S-SORRY! N-now i know why you were so angry at me! i would be angry with myself too! I didnt mean to bring back memories like that sesshomaru" Kagome's eyes burned from all the tears she was crying _'Why is she crying? Its not like it happend to her mother or something' _sesshomaru's inner youkai wanted to slap him right now _**'come on do you have to be an idiot?!' **_sesshomaru growled at his inner youkai _'Just what in the hell are you talking about?' _sesshomaru's inner youkai sighed _**'Moron.. She felt guilty for making you remember about what happened..' **_sesshomaru wondered silently on what he should tell her to stop her from crying.

"Kagome..you shouldnt feel guilty about what happened, it not your fault" Kagome looked into his eyes when she heard her name used. "But i just feel so guilty i mean.."Sesshomaru cut her off before continuing. "You shouldnt feel guilty, miko. I only showed you that in order to show you not to do something so utterly stupid again" Kagome nodded and got to her feet. Sesshomaru watched her with curiosity as she slowly began to walk toward him.

But before he could wonder what she was going to do he was pulled in an embrace from the crying once again kagome. "Thank you sesshomaru, i mean really thank you so much" kagome tried despratly to stop the waterfall from flowing from her eyes. Half suprised at the sudden embrace he mearly questioned her on what she was talking about "What are you thanking me for miko?"

Kagome looked into his eyes before lightly cupping his cheek in her trembling hands before embrasing him again. "Everything" Was the only thing as sesshomaru hugged her slightly back, suprised at his trecherous body hugging her back. But before kagome could regester that he was hugging her back he quickly pushed her back with a growl forming in his throat scaring the girl next to him slightly "What's wrong?" A hint of worry could be detected in her voice. He growled again. "The Half-breed approaces.."

END CHAPTER

**MY GOD I AM SOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG ITS JUST THAT ONE OF MY FRIENDS LOST A FAMILY MEMBER AND SHE INVITED ME TO GO TO THE FUNERAL IN MY HOMETOWN NEW ORLEANS LOUISIANA SO I WAS THERE FOR AWHILE TO HELP HER GREVE OVER HER LOSS. SO I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND**

**TO MY REVIEWERS**

Kuya-chan- Extremely sorry that i left it off right there but i had a reason.. to make you guys suffer bwahaha!! lol jk

KagomeMarie- Yes he is getting soft but do you think that he is getting too soft because i dont want to make him too much ooc if you think he is please tell me!

SexyDemonGirl5000- Thanks for the review i appreacate it!

Hatori-lover forever- AWW You are going to make me cry.. thanks!

shikon entity shinobu- That is sooo cool i wish i could be half japanese but im only black and creole lol but i hope your ok! ohh and please tell me why i saw miroku spying on me in my bushes?!? i thought you said you wouldnt send him!!! lol

Jeweled Fairy- Thanks your review really helps me ohh and dont worry i didnt take it as a flame!

And to others that i may have forgotten thanks for the reviews i really do appreacate them! much luv

sesshy-kaglover29


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited Once Again

**KONICHIWA PEOPLES! YEA ITS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER TO GIVE TO YOU GUYS! HEY MAN U HAVE NO IDEA HOW HARD IT WAS FOR ME TO THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND WHAT TO PUT IN IT BUT I CAME UP WITH THIS! SO.. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT WAS ORIGIONALLY IN INUYASHA BUT I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I MADE! (YAY ME!) I ALSO DONT OWN THE SONGS THAT I USE IN THIS STORY!**

**CHAPTER 7.** Reunited Once Again

_"Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I fell too far, was in way too deep  
Guess I let you get the best of me_

Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time ago!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you!"

Over You, by: Chris Daughtry_  
_

_Last time: "What's wrong sesshomaru?" kagome asked with worry in her voice. Sesshomaru growled, "The half-breed approaces.."_

"Inu...Yasha?" kagome wanted to run away and never come back. "Inuyasha is here?" Kagome felt the tears well up in her already swollen eyes. Sesshomaru turned to look at her. He noticed her scent change quickly to sadness again. "Miko, why are you about to cry?" But before kagome could answer his question they both could hear really loud bamming and yelling outside of the castle walls. "LET" **BOOM! "**ME" **BOOM! "**IN!!!" **BOOM BOOM BOOM!!!! **"I KNOW YOU HAVE KAGOME IN THEIR SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! SO LET ME IN!" Sesshomaru nearly ignored his voice and turned to kagome, who was already crying. "Do you not want to see your friends and that young kitsune as well?"

Kagome nearly jumped at the thought of seeing her adopted son. "Y-yes i do but can you send them to my room please?" Kagome was looking at the ground while she talked. _'why is she so sad? have they done somthing so bad to her that could cause her this much sadness?, but on second thought why in the hell do i care?' _sesshomaru began to get confused, then angry. Sesshomaru was never confused so why now? "Fine miko i shall send them to your room" And with that kagome ran to her room locked the door and crawled into a ball to think. _'WHY!? Why did inuyasha come?! does he love to hurt me?' _a lone tear slid down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. _'No! im not going to cry again, i have to be stronger than this' _

So kagome got up off the floor, took a shower, and changed into her kimono that sesshomaru gave her. It was a really pretty kimono too. It was a darkish pink with pink diamonds on the sides of the slit that came up to her thigh, and it hugged every curve that she had. It also had a perfect cleavage. It wasnt too flashy but it wasnt dull, to kagome it was perfect. Kagome took a step on the balcony, her favorite place in the whole castle, and began to sing.. (**dont worry i skipped the song for a reason)**

WITH SESSHOMARU, AND THE INUTACHI GROUP

Sango was sitting in a seat next to miroku, followed by young shippo and rin, with inuyasha sitting across from sesshomaru glaring daggers at him. With the silence becomming annoying sango decided to break the awkward moment. "So..lord sesshomaru.." But before she could continue inuyasha inturrepted her. "Look i didnt come here to talk to you or do any of that bullshit all i came here for was to get kagome now where is she?" in less than two seconds he was on the the wall with a magenta stripped arm at his throat. "You need to learn manners in my castle half breed" And without care sesshomaru slung inuyasha to the floor and motioned sango to continue.

After clearing her throat awkwardly she continued. "Well what i wanted to say was that is it possible that we could see kagome, that is if she is here" Sesshomaru looked at the woman in front of him before continuing. _'she looks tired like she hasnt slept in awhile, and her eyes look like she has been crying for years' _it was true, ever since kagome went missing sango hasnt slept and kept crying wondering what could have happened to her friend. "Yes kagome is here but she is in her room, she did tell me to send you to her room when she was ready" sango smiled a smile she hadnt smiled since they began searching for kagome. 

Thank you so much sesshomaru-sama!" sango bowed deeply to him before he began again. "I shall go and see if she would like your presence right now" But before he could walk to kagome's room inuyasha stopped him in his tracks. "If your going to see kagome then im comming with you!" And again sesshomaru punched inuyasha in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. "Half breed if you ever step in my way again i wont hesitate to kill you" inuyasha was about to protest but a horrifing glare from sango froze him in his words.

Sango began reaching for her weapon. "Inuyasha cut it out NOW or i will knock you out into the next century GOT IT!?!!" Inuyasha just sat down and sighed defeately. '_idiotic half-breed'_ sesshomaru began thinking on his way to kagome's room. _**'man and thats too bad i REALLY wanted to see the taijji knock him out!'**_ sesshomaru nearly smirked at his inner youkai. _'You just love seeing people getting hurt dont you?'_ his inner youkai smiled a toothy grin that made sesshomaru's skin crawl. _**'You know it! i love watching it as much as i love issuing the pain'**_ sesshomaru just kept walking to kagome's. When he finally reached her room he heard singing. _'is that the miko?' _ sesshomaru opened the door quietly so she wouldnt hear it.

**What you gonna do if I say I'm gonna leave with you tonight, tonight, tonight  
What you gonna do if I say I'm gonna leave with you tonight, tonight, tonight  
So you can call me up, and you can pick me up  
We can do whatever you wanna do  
I know you wanna touch, well let me know what's up  
We can do whatever you wanna do**

I spotted you and I noticed you were lookin' at it  
It's up to you, however you want to get at it  
Well make your move  
Because I'm waiting for you tonight, tonight, tonight

So can I roll with you  
You can roll with me  
If it's what you wanna do  
Let me know girl

So I'll be down with you  
You'll be down with me   
If it's what you wanna do  
Let me know boy

I got the whip outside  
When you're ready, we can go  
It's sitting on the thang  
So you know we about to roll

I'm trying to get at you  
So you can leave with me tonight, tonight, tonight

So what you gonna do  
What you, what you gonna do wit' it

[Chorus: Natalie  
What you gonna do if I say I'm gonna leave with you tonight, tonight, tonight  
What you gonna do if I say I'm gonna leave with you tonight, tonight, tonight  
So you can call me up, and you can pick me up  
We can do whatever you wanna do  
I know you wanna touch, well let me know what's up  
We can do whatever you wanna do

I like the way you comin' at me  
Boy it feels good  
You put it down like I know you would  
It's me and you alone  
Boy let's take our time  
And no need to rush  
So we'll do what's on your mind

So can I roll with you  
You can roll with me  
If it's what you wanna do  
Let me know girl 

So I'll be down with you  
You'll be down with me  
If it's what you wanna do  
Let me know boy

I got the whip outside  
When you're ready, we can go  
It's sitting on the thang  
So you know we about to roll

I'm trying to get at you  
So you can leave with me tonight, tonight, tonight

So what you gonna do  
What you, what you gonna do wit' it 

_**What you gonna do if I say I'm gonna leave with you tonight, tonight, tonight  
What you gonna do if I say I'm gonna leave with you tonight, tonight, tonight  
So you can call me up, and you can pick me up  
We can do whatever you wanna do  
I know you wanna touch, well let me know what's up  
We can do whatever you wanna do **_

_**(natalie featuring bun b "what you gonna do?")**_

Sesshomaru quickly stepped out of the room before she could notice that he was in there. '_how in the hell did that happen?'_ sesshomaru made it to his room and locked the door. _'i cant belive that happened! she was just singing i mean whats so attractive about that that would cause.. this?' _While sesshomaru was watching kagome sing he felt strangely attracted to her, but before he knew it his AHEM member was erect and his inner youkai was begging him to take her. _'What's wrong with me?' _thats when his inner youkai joined the conversation. _**'Whats wrong with you? i'll tell you whats wrong with you! your not in kagome's room with her screaming your name thats what!' **_sesshomaru barley managed not to roll his eyes. _'you! be quiet! this is all your fault in the first place! filling my mind with those negative thoughts about that miko so you shut up' _sesshomaru's inner youkai put on his best innocent face. _**'why, what ever do you mean sesshy?' **_sesshomaru growled low. '_you know EXACTLY what im talking about so dont try that innocent shit with me' _

sesshomaru's inner youkai just laughed. The whole time kagome was at his castle his inner youkai had been acting up, filling his mind with very negative thoughts about the miko, trying to make him take her in any way possible, and to add to the list this!. Sesshomaru swore that if his inner youkai wasnt apart of him he would have killed him then brought him to life just to kill him again. _**'ohh please! like you didnt enjoy them, hell i sure did!' **_sesshomaru just ignored his inner youkai and just waited for his cough cough member to go back to normal again before trying again. So as he made it back to her room she was sitting on the balconey humming the song that she had sung moments ago. "Miko" Kagome jumped out of her seat when she saw him.

"ohh its just you sesshomaru, what is it?" sesshomaru tried his best not to stare at her cleavage, but was finding it hard not to. '_**i wonder how they look without that kimono on..**_' sesshomaru tuned out his inner youkai. He didnt want a repeat of what happend moments ago. "Your friends want to know if it is ok if they come and see you." sesshomaru watched her reaction. She took a deep breath then sighed it out. "I guess so.. yes tell them that i want to see them right now, please" sesshomaru just walked out of the room leaving kagome to her thoughts. '_just remember kagome be strong when you see him' _kagome reminded herself not to cry when she see's them, even though she knew seeing inuyasha would shatter her heart more..

WITH THE OTHERS

Sango eargly waited for sesshomaru to come back. She couldnt wait to see her friend. When sesshomaru came back she nearly jumped out of her seat but remained under control. "Taijji, the miko has said that she wants to see you right now, as well as the rest of you" with that message sesshomaru began to walk back towards kagome's room. Sango leaped out of her seat, grabbed shippo and kirara, and caught up to sesshomaru in a mattter of seconds. "Come on guys catch up your slowing us down!"

Sango glared at inuyasha who was walking at a pace that would put a snail to shame. He knew it was his fault that kagome ran away, and he knew it was his fault that she was probably sad and didnt want to come back, so he wasnt sure that seeing her right now would be good for her or him. But when he didnt listen to sango he found himself being dragged by sango by his ears to kagome's door. "OI! LET GO OF ME WENCH!" a big mistake. But before sango could knock him out cold some one had beat her to it. Inuyasha fell to the floor unconcious with a big staff print on his forehead. "Dont EVER call sango a wench inuyasha! Learn some respect towards women!" **(that comming from miroku lol) **Miroku glared at inuyasha's unconcious body before continuing.

"My apologies lord sesshomaru for yelling in your castle but he had to be corrected, no one, and i mean NO ONE will talk to sango like that" Sango looked at miroku like he was crazy, but then blushed and smiled. _'so he really does love me..'_ sango was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard sesshomaru ask the most embarrasing question in the world. "So monk it seems that you are very protective towards the taijji do you two have some type of relationship going on?" miroku smiled a toothy smile. "Why yes we do, we are expecting a child as we speak, isnt that right san.."But before he could continue he was slapped upside the head by a redder than a tomatoe sango. "Miroku you hentai!" Miroku, rubbing the lump on his head began to drag the still unconcious inuyasha to the door. Sesshomaru entered the room first, then sango, shippo, kirara, then miroku dragging inuyasha.

"K-Kagome?" Tears began welling up in sango's eyes as she saw her sister. Kagome was the first to react running toward sango, tears already falling down her cheeks. '_so much for staying strong, but these are happy tears not sad ones' _sango pulled kagome into a crushing embrace for awhile before shippo tapped on her leg, tears in his eyes as well. "SHIPPO!!!!" Kagome immediatly picked her son up and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "MAMA! you dont know how much i missed you!" tears already falling down his cheek were met with kagomes fingers. "Dont worry shippo i wont ever leave you again ok" Shippo just nodded before hugging her again to show that he understood. "Meow!" kirara jumped on kagome's shoulder knocking her down in the process. "

Its giggle nice giggle to giggle see you too" Kirara was licking kagome in the face to show that even she missed her. next was miroku, kagome expected him to grope her as he always does women he hug but suprisling he never even went below her back. "My lady kagome dont scare us like that! do you know how worried we were?!" kagome hugged him back to keep the tears of sadness from falling. "Im sorry that i made you guys worry about me i wont do it again i promise" then kagome heard a grunt comming from behind sesshomaru and then a low growl "Oww! miroku what the hell was tha.." Inuyasha stopped when he saw kagome. She looked absolutly beautiful. Inuyasha just looked at the ground. "I-Inuyasha.." but inuyasha stopped her. "No kagome wait there is something that i have to say" Inuyasha's head shot up so he could look her in the eye.

"WHY in the FUCK did you leave like that!?! What the fuck is your problem kagome! do you know how long we have been searching for you! All those days we could have been searching for the sacred jewel shards but NO! WE were too busy looking for YOU!" inuyasha's ears hung low when he saw kagome look to the ground and he smelled salt in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! what the fuck is your problem yelling at kagome like that! did you forget that this is YOUR fault in the fucking first place! you have some nerve to yell at her like that!" sango was yelling to the top of her lungs. "Who in the hell included YOU in this conversation WENCH?!" inuyasha spat at her. "INUYASHA WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU!" Everyone turned to look at the enraged monk. "DONT you DARE call sango a wench you asshole!" Miroku was reaching for his staff. "You know what you FAKE MONK fuck you!" Then sesshomaru jumped in "Half-breed you WILL watch your language in my castle!" inuyasha just glared at his half brother. "You know what! FUCK YOU TOO!" And before you know it everyone was argueing.

They were so caught up in spitting insults at one another that they didnt notice the enraged kagome stand up with her head still bowed down. No one noticed except for shippo. "Mama what's wrong?" but before shippo could get and answer he found himself backing up as a black aura surrounded kagome then it turned red then back to black before becomming a swirling vortex of red and black around the miko

"Get out.." no one seemed to hear the first time so she said it again. "GET OUT!" finally inuyasha heard and turned to see the most frightning sight ever. "K-Kagome?" everyone stopped arguing to see what inuyasha was gaping at, but then regreted it almost immediatly. "I SAID GET OUT NOW!!!" the aura surrounding her began to intensify as the aura began to shock anything that it came in contact to. Everyone was slowly backing away towards the door to make their escape but inuyasha had to mess it up.

"Kagome what the fuck is your pro.." But before he could continue a ball of red and black came shooting at him shocking him severly. "GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" inuyasha along with the others ran out of the room before becomming purified by her holy energy. When everyone was gone kagome dropped to her knees and began to cry, holding her head in her shaking hands...

WITH THE OTHERS

"Inuyasha see what you have caused!" Sango glared her most hated glare at inuyasha who was at the time still twitching uncontrollably at the time from the aftershock of kagome's attack on him. "Its not my fault that she was angry that YALL started arguing all loudly!" Sango just rolled her eyes at him and was about to tell him something when sesshomaru began to speak.

"Taijji, my servant will come and show you all to your rooms" then Sesshomaru just walked out of the living room clearly not interested in where the conversation was going so he decided to go to his room when he heard singing again. '_i guess when she sings it connects with her mood'_ sesshomaru listened hard and the song she sung could make even him sad.

**Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**

Such a lonely day  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life

Such a lonely day  
Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that I'll never miss  
Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life

And if you go, I wanna go with you  
And if you die, I wanna die with you

Take your hand and walk away

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Life

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day that I'm glad I survived

**(lonley day by: system of a down)**

After she finished sesshomaru left wondering to himself. '_so she feels lonly? maybe i can make her feel unlonly..'_

**and another chapter finished i hope that you like it.**

**thanks for the reviews!! )  
**

_**  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 Slow Realization

**HI PEOPLE ITS ME AGAIN SOOO.. YEA HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE IT.. THE SONG I USED IN THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE MY FAV. IN THE WHOLE WORLD LOL AND SADLY I DON'T OWN IT…**

"_What a shame we all became such fragile broken things  
A memory remains, just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen, to let the flames begin  
To let the flames begin  
Oh glory  
Oh glory _

This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is what we'll be, ohh glory  
Somewhere weakness is our strength, and I'll die searching for it  
I can't let myself regret, such selfishness  
My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long  
I believe that there's hope 

Buried beneath it all, and...  
Hiding beneath it all, and...  
Growing beneath it all, and  
This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down

_This is how we'll sing oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory _

Reaching as I sink down into light(to light)  
Reaching as I sink down into light(to light) 

This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down  
This is how we'll sing oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory"

_("Let The Flames Begin" by: Paramore) _

Chapter 8.Slow Realization 

Sesshomaru growled at his inner youkai, '_What, have I told you about filling my head with disgusting thoughts about the miko?' _stretching out the what in his sentence. Sesshomaru's inner youkai just gave him the most innocent pout in the book. _**'Why whatever do you mean sesshy? I would never do as you would call it 'such vulgar things' like that'**_ Sesshomaru's inner youkai smirked when he felt Sesshomaru grow angry. _'Silence! You will not mock me! Even if you are apart of me' _His inner youkai just smirked, _**'psh whatever'**_was all Sesshomaru heard before his inner youkai shrugged its shoulders then vanished back into his mind. 

'_A true imbecile... maybe worse than the worthless half breed'_ Sesshomaru's inner youkai had made a very inappropriate thought about kagome and him after she was singing and it was not sitting well with Sesshomaru, his inner youkai made him see him and kagome in her private wash area together, naked, AND doing things he would rather not talk about. 

But what was most horrible about that thought was not that he was doing _that_ with the miko, it was those words that slipped past his mouth in the thought, those words that he hadn't used for centuries and didn't plan to for the rest of his life, at least he thought he did, but he said "_I love you too, kagome…_". That, was the most disgusting one of them all, and it seriously wasn't sitting well with him, but he let it go, for now..

WITH INUYASHA, SANGO, KIRARA,MIROKU,AND SHIPPO

"Did you guys see kagome? I mean that was fuckin scary!" inuyasha stopped twitching afterwards so he was able to calm down. "Wow I have never seen kagome so angry before she must be really pissed" The confused taiija stated, sudden realization hitting her in the face like a slap. "Oh my kami! It's no wonder she was so mad at us! We were so caught up in arguing that we were ignoring kagome completely, and to top it off were sitting there arguing making the situation worse!" Sango immediately felt guilty along with the others. "GREAT! Now she must really hate us and its all thanks to a certain inu-baka over there!" 

Shippo spat at inuyasha with tears in his eyes at the thought of his mother hating him. "Hey you little fucker don't try to blame all this on me!" Inuyasha turned his head to meet the most terrifying and piss-in-your pants glare from Sango he has ever seen. "What.the.fuck.did.i.just.SAY?" Sango spat with venom in each puncuated word, and inuyasha immediately started to bore a hole in the ground with his eyes. 

"If you don't mind I'm going to apologize to her unlike _SOME PEOPLE,_ I don't want to sit here acting like a three year old arguing over something pointless!" and with that Sango started toward kagome's room again followed by shippo, miroku, kirara, and last but not least, inuyasha with his head hung low to the ground. _'Damn I really messed things up again' _inuyasha's inner youkai decided to make the guilt trip worse when he decided to chime in. 

'_**Way to figure it out captain obvious! Congratulations! You seriously managed to break that woman's heart! And here I thought that it couldn't break any farther but then you manage to prove me wrong again! Congratulations I hope that you are proud'**_ Inuyasha just hung his head lower in shame. _'Don't you think I know that! I don't need you to constantly remind me, and no I'm not proud of breaking her heart!' _His inner youkai just sighed tiredly at him. _**'You must like causing her pain so much that you keep doing it over and over again, I mean come on inuyasha, how much do you **_

_**thing she can take before you completely break her heart, do you think that you will be able to live with yourself every day? Knowing that you killed that woman not physically but emotionally, by breaking her heart can you really live with yourself inuyasha?' **_Inuyasha was seriously surprised, NEVER, in all his life has he heard his inner youkai speak so wise and deep before, and that made him feel even guiltier. '_I have to make it up to her, no matter what'.._

IN KAGOME'S ROOM, AGAIN

Sango hung her head down in shame, miroku bore holes in the wall he was staring at, shippo already in tears, and kirara looking at anything other than kagome. After a long and awkward silence Sango was the one to break it tears running down her cheeks, as she pulled kagome into an embrace. "Kagome I'm soooo sorry that we hurt you! We didn't mean for all of us to lose control like that and start arguing I know how much it hurts you when we fight I'm so sorry please forgive me kagome" Kagome quickly hugged Sango back "Sango it's not your fault really! I shouldn't have lost control like that I'm the one who should be apologizing Sango, not you" kagome also was in tears as she saw shippo wiping his eyes.

"Kagome, I too apologize I shouldn't have let inuyasha's childish remarks about Sango get to me that much, and for that I apologize" Kagome gave him a warm hearted smile before hugging him also. "I forgive you too lecherous monk" kagome nudged him, then he smiled back. "Shippo?" but before kagome knew it shippo knocked her down in a crushing embrace tears streaming down his face. 

"Mama I'm soo sorry please don't hate me!" Shippo hugged his mother tightly afraid she might push him back. "Shippo! Who told you that I hated you? Was it inuyasha! If it was I swear ima sit his a.." Shippo cut her off. "No mama inuyasha didn't tell me that I just thought that you hated me because I was arguing too and made you angry" Shippo looked to the ground as fresh tears built up in his eyes. "Shippo! You know better, I could never hate you! After all you're my baby I could never hate my baby" Kagome smiled when shippo stopped crying and fell into sleep on her lap. Inuyasha soon came in with his head low staring at the ground. Kagome just sighed. 

After what seemed like hours finally inuyasha broke the silence. "U-umm.. Kagome?" kagome's head shot up and she looked into his eyes but then inuyasha looked down. " I-I want to talk to you, alone please" Kagome just looked at him. "U-umm…" but she was lost with words so Sango stepped in. "Miroku come on lets go and find Sesshomaru I want to ask him something" All the while she was picking up shippo. "And don't worry kagome I will put shippo in his room, ok" but before kagome could protest they were already out of the room, Leaving the door slightly cracked,

Leaving only her and inuyasha the only people in the room. _'Grr.. Sango I'll get you for this!' _Kagome was thinking of many ways she could get Sango back for leaving her with inuyasha along when low and behold, that very same man interrupted her thoughts. "Kagome.. We need to talk." Kagome looked unmoved. "What is there to talk about inuyasha you said everything that you needed to say to kikyo" All the while she was moving toward the door, when inuyasha's voice stopped her. "Look kagome you don't.." But she cut him off. 

"_**My pain and all the trouble caused, no matter how long"**_

"Don't what inuyasha? Understand? Damn right I don't understand! I don't understand how I could keep staying with you even though you keep hurting me I don't understand what did I do to you that you could keep hurting me like this? So yeah your right I don't understand!" already she was crying and screaming.

"Kagome it's not like I want to hurt you I mean I do care about you.." Kagome wanted to burst out laughing if she wasn't already crying. "Care for me hah! You call hurting me time and time again is caring for me?" Inuyasha just looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"_**I believe that there's hope"**__  
_

"Look kagome you just don't understand how I feel" Kagome wanted to slap him. "I don't know how you feel? Whatever! You probably just 'care about me' because I look like kikyo! I know that's the only reason! After all you said it yourself remember you don't care about me all you care about is kikyo!" Inuyasha felt his anger begin to rise. "What the fuck kagome! I said that I do care for you! Not because you look like kikyo dammit" kagome glared at him fiercely.

"_**Buried beneath it all, and..."**_

Kagome's bangs hid her eyes as she looked down. "You probably wouldn't care even if I died, because you would have her with you" Inuyasha thought her words were cold, emotionless, and piercing. "Dammit kagome I do care about you!" Kagome's head shot up and she glared at him with those deep blue emotional eyes. 

"If you so called cared about me so much then prove it inuyasha!" "Inuyasha looked at the ground. _'What can I do to show her that I do care for her not cause she looks like kikyo' _Then an idea hit him and his head jerked up to meet her gaze.

"_**Hiding beneath it all, and..."  
**_

"Fine kagome you want me to prove it? Then I'll do just that!" And with that he forcefully grabbed her arms. Kagome, wondering what the hell was going on was glaring at him even worse. "I-inuyasha what are you.." But before she knew it she was pulled into a crushing embrace, and his lips fell hard and soft on hers.

"_**Growing beneath it all, and"**_

Kagome surprised by the whole thing, felt tears sliding down her cheek as she felt inuyasha's tongue rub against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kagome's tears kept falling as she slowly and painfully she closed her eyes and kissed him back, clearly regretting it later.. But unknowing to them they had a pair of eyes watching them.. 

"_**This is how we'll dance when  
When they try to take us down  
**_

_**This is how we'll sing oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory  
Reaching as I sink down into light(to light)  
Reaching as I sink down into light(to light)**_

_**This is how we dance when  
When they try to take us down **__**This is how we'll sing oh  
This is how we'll stand when  
When they burn our houses down  
This is what will be, oh glory"**_

**WITH MIROKU,SANGO,AND SESSHOMARU**

"I hope kagome could forgive me for leaving her with inuyasha all alone, but for kami's sake they needed to make up I mean it was getting ridiculous" Sango along with miroku, Sesshomaru, jaken, and a sweet little girl named rin, were all sitting at the dinner/breakfast table and everyone, besides Sesshomaru were having a conversation with someone. "Personally lady Sango I don't think that inuyasha even deserves to be in kagome's presence" 

Miroku was playing with his food using his chop sticks. "Yes you may be right but still I can't help but feel a bit sorry for inuyasha I mean have you seen him lately before we found kagome? He was a total mess! Moping around all day" Miroku just shrugged. "Well I guess your right but still it was his fault that she was mad and it is partially ours as well" Sango looked at him like he was crazy. 

"Who is this 'we' you're talking about I didn't make her mad it was you and inuyasha with all your arguing that pissed her off not me!" Miroku looked at her the same way she looked at him. "You can't blame me and inuyasha for all of this! You were apart of this too!" Sango began to get angry and she raised her voice.

"Look don't try to include me into this I didn't do anything wrong!" miroku too began to raise his voice as well. "Well then Sango, if you didn't have anything to do with it then why did you apologize?" By now Sango was pissed and her vains were popping out. "D-don't try to pin all this on me! It's you and inuyasha's fault!" Of course by now they both were yelling causing a big scene and a big headache for Sesshomaru.

"kami Miroku you're starting to piss me off dammit stop trying to blame it on me!" Sango reached for a teacup to throw at miroku's head, all the while miroku looking frighten but still holding his ground. "Well Sango I'm just saying ok! No need to get all worked up over it!" and the argument got louder and more annoying foe sesshomaru's liking. 

'_Do humans have to be so damn loud and annoying?'_ his inner youkai stepped in with a headache also. _**'I swear if you don't shut them up then I WILL take over and you know that I won't stop until I rip their lips off and shove it up their a..' **_But thankfully Sesshomaru cut his inner youkai off before he could continue, Because he knew that thinking such violent thoughts could provoke him , and they all didn't want that to happen, but he did have to agree this was getting annoying. "Silence, I will not have yelling in my castle" His voice was cool and sharp. 

That shut both of them up. "My apologies lord Sesshomaru we won't do it again, but may I ask where is inuyasha and kagome they have been gone for awhile now and I'm getting worried" Sango started to have second thoughts about leaving kagome with inuyasha all alone. "I am going to retrieve them so do not start" And Sesshomaru left to find kagome. On his way he heard what sounded like two people arguing, so he assumed it was the monk and taiija. '_I'll have to deal with them later' _but when he heard kagome's voice he thought differently. And when he came to kagome's room he saw the door slightly cracked, but then he heard her yelling. '_That explains why I could hear her in the hallway, but what is she talking about?'. __**'Aww sesshy's concerned about his mate?' **_Sesshomaru just growled. '_you keep quiet!' _his inner youkai just smirked before he disappeared. 

"_Dammit kagome I do care about you!" _Was what he thought he heard the half-breed sayand then he heard kagome's voice._ "If you so called cared about me so much then prove it inuyasha!" _So Sesshomaru peaked into the room to see what was going on._ "Fine kagome you want me to prove it? Then I'll do just that!" _And he saw inuyasha forcefully grab kagome's arms and was about to storm in when kagome's voice stopped him._. "I-inuyasha what are you.." _

But when he saw her stop he looked up to see her crying and inuyasha kissing her, And when he saw the scene before him it made something in his stomach turn and his blood boil, and he could have sworn for a quick second that he saw red and his inner youkai was growling. He wondered what triggered these symptoms and it took awhile for him to finally get the answer. HE, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, was jealous.. 

**AND PEOPLE THIS BRINGS AN END TO ANOTHER CHAPTER SORRY! BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE FASTER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN! AND AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! **


	9. Chapter 9 What The F Is Wrong With Me

_HEY ONCE AGAIN PEOPLE! WELL IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS A LITTLE VIOLENCE IN THIS ONE BUT I WONT TELL YOU WITH WHO! BWAHAHAHA!! LOL JK NEWAYS BUT YEA THANKS TO AND AWSOME REVIEW FROM SOMEONE AHEM COUGH MarineMP18 COUGH I DECIDED TO HURRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEW I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! BUT DON'T WORRY I STILL LOVE MY OTHER REVIEWERS!!_

"_**I've given up**__I'm sick of feelingIs there nothing you can say?Take this all away_

_I'm suffocating!Tell me what the fuck isWrong with me!_

_I don't know what to take_

_Thought I was focused but I'm scaredI'm not preparedI have a better wayLooking for hope somehow somewhereAnd no one cares_

_I'm my own worst enemy_

_I've __**given up**__I'm sick of feelingIs there nothing you can say?Take this all awayI'm suffocating_

_Tell me what the fuck isWrong with me_

_GOD_

_Put me out of my miseryPut me out of my miseryPut me out of my…Put me out of my fucking misery!_

_I've __**given up**__I'm sick of feeling_

_I__s there nothing you can say?Take this all awayI'm suffocating!_

_Tell me what the fuck is Wrong with me?!"_

("Given Up" By: Linkin Park)

Chapter 9. What The F Is Wrong With Me?

_Last time: __And when he saw the scene before him it made something in his stomach turn and his blood boil, and he could have sworn for a quick second that he saw red and his inner youkai was growling. He wondered what triggered these symptoms and it took awhile for him to finally get the answer. HE, Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, was jealous… _

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?' _Was all Sesshomaru could think. He couldn't believe that HIM, lord Sesshomaru of ALL people was JEALOUS of them together. '_But it cant be jealousy! I mean were not in a relationship for one! So I know that its not jealousy!' _

But his inner youkai didn't agree with him. _**'Sure sesshy keep denying it, maybe the feeling would go away.. NOT! Are you really that stupid I mean come on what else could it be?! Duh Sesshomaru!' **_

Sesshomaru just ignored him, but for some dammed reason he was right. No matter how much he tried to convince himself it wasn't jealousy the dammed feeling wouldn't go away! 

So he decided to spy on them some more to see how long it would take the half-breed to notice that he was there and surprisingly he still hasn't noticed, There goes a half-breed for you, worthless. So Sesshomaru listened hard and out of nowhere he heard a slap..

**With Kagome and Inuyasha in the room**

Inuyasha broke the kiss and stared into Kagome's, only to be met with tears in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong why are you crying?" Kagome just stared blankly at the wall behind Inuyasha. '_Did me and Inuyasha just kiss? What is going on!' _

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's yelling broke kagome's stare. "Inuyasha what did we just do? Oh my kami.. I think I just made a mistake.." Inuyasha just looked at her crazy before understanding what she meant by that, then he began to get angry. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean kagome?!" Kagome just glared at him. "Look Inuyasha don't raise your voice with me ok! And it means exactly as it sounded!" Inuyasha huffed at her then got angrier. 

"Kami kagome, Shit!, you don't never appreciate anything do you! Its always emotional this and emotional that! Kami dammit man I never have these problems with **Kikyo! **WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE HER!?" Inuyasha's ears hung low to his head after he realized what he just told her, he tried to take it back but it was far, far to late.. "Kagome you know I didn't mean it I was just.. I was just mad!" 

Kagome's eyes were low to the ground and she didn't say anything when Inuyasha moved toward her to try to hug her again to fix his mess. "Kagome I- I'm really so.." But before he could cause more pain HE felt pain, but not emotionally but physically, something burned on his face, it was hot and stinging, And when he reached up to touch the spot he realized what happened. 

Kagome slapped him, she REALLY slapped him! In the face! Kagome looked up slowly and looked into his eyes before bowing her head down again. Kagome's eyes showed something that no one NEVER saw before. Deep, deep within her eyes they showed a hint of crimson black red, like the color of blood, trying to take over her natural eye color. 

Inuyasha completely taken aback by what he sees and from what happened he reached out to touch her again but failed when she slapped his hand away Raising her head completely and showing her face to Inuyasha but surprisingly there were no tears this time. 

But those eyes.. Those beautiful deep ocean blue eyes that everyone knew changed. They changed into something like death, blood and destruction, something that showed anger and sorrow. Her eyes once blue with happiness turned crimson blood red with anger and sorrow, it looked as though if you would even reach out to touch them your hand would burn to ashes.

And wait.. Did he just see that? He could have SWORN for a second, only a spit second that he saw turquoise stripes on her face but when he blinked they were gone.. _'What the hell…' _"Get out.." Inuyasha terrified at what he see's tries once more to help her, but all the help she needed from him was for him to leave her… "Kagome.. Your eyes.. What's wrong with you?" Kagome just kept glaring at him with those blood stained eyes. 

"Don't you EVER compare me to some SLUT like her! I am KAGOME I am not KIKYO I am not a dumb trashy Miko who gave herself to the ENEMY and obviously doesn't have respect for her BODY! But I'm sure you would enjoy her fully, Her being your little whore, not that you would mind, seeing as though she would give herself to you without a second thought in her mind, as she probably would with any other man that came across her.. So remember Inuyasha don't EVER confuse me with some**THING **such as HER!" With that kagome slapped Inuyasha again before literally throwing him out the room. 

"By the way Inuyasha I hope you have a BUNDLE of fun with your sex toy" and she left him with a bitter sweet evil smile across her beautiful face before slamming the door. Inuyasha stood there shocked, one because she slapped him, twice. 

Two because she talked about kikyo like she was trash on the bottom of someone's shoe! (**even though she is lol), **And third were her eyes.. Those blue eyes turned a evil red like she was possessed! Inuyasha walked with his head down in though and because he felt guilty for the whole thing. He was too depressed to even notice that Sesshomaru was right behind him when he was kicked out of the door..

**WITH KAGOME IN HER ROOM, ALONE**

After she kicked Inuyasha out of her room her eyes became back to normal and she dropped to the flooron the verge of tears. '_Oh my Kami! I can' t believe that I just talked about kikyo like that! What is wrong with me! And Inuyasha.. I cant believe that I thought he kissed me because it was me.. I should have known better than that! But I do feel bad about talking about kikyo.. Wait.. Seriously WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME!? _

_I am not and WILL NOT feel sorry for her! Its because of her that I'm here! I bet she knew that I was listening on that conversation with her and Inuyasha! She knew it would hurt me' _Kagome stood up off the floor and walked toward the mirror and looked into it. '_For now on I will not let ANYONE take control of me! I am in control of me no one else! Starting now I WILL stand up for myself! And I don't care WHO or WHAT it is! So I've decided that I'm going' _So with her new determination she headed for the door only to bump into mister nosey himself, Sesshomaru..

**WITH THE OTHERS**

Everyone was talking with each other in normal calm manner, each in their own little conversation when Inuyasha walked in with his head hung low, his aura sad and guilty, and a hand print on his face that made ALL Miroku's past slaps look more like spots on his face. 

Sango was the first to notice so she jumped from her seat and amazingly without breaking anything landed in front of Inuyasha in record breaking time. I mean I swear was she like half-demon or something!? "Inuyasha what the hell happened to you?!" That hand print was, if this was a word, GINORMAS! I mean seriously it must have took A LOT of anger to do something like that! Inuyasha just hung his head lower and didn't answer. "

Inuyasha who did that to you? And where's kagome I thought she was coming down with you?" Sango noticed that her sister wasn't down with him, Then a though hit her. "Inuyasha.. Did kagome do this to you?.." When he hung his head lower if possible her suspicions were confirmed. "Inuyasha.." Sango's tone became deadly and her eyes narrowed at Inuyasha making him look up at her. "What did you do to kagome?" 

When Inuyasha was about to hang his head again she yelled at him, gaining everyone's attention. "ANSWER ME INUYASHA!" Inuyasha's head shot up at her. "Fine! I'll tell you but I want to tell you alone not with everyone watching!" Sango glared at everyone that was watching and soon they quickly turned back to their conversations, all except Miroku. 

So before they could leave Miroku grabbed Sango's hand thus stopping her. "What the.. Miroku? What's the problem?" Inuyasha growled at him for stopping them. "There is no way in hell I am letting you go with Inuyasha alone" Sango blushed a bit at the thought of Miroku being worried for her. "Don't worry Miroku I'll be fine trust me!" When Miroku pulled Sango into an embrace she blushed even more. 

Because once again her thoughts were correct. "You sure that you'll be ok Sango" Inuyasha was growing tired of this! But he had to admit he was jealous of them, yes he did find out that they mated and no he didn't tell them that he knew. 

But seriously thought he was growing tired of this because his head and cheek hurt and he wanted to sit down and rest! "You know what just fuckin come with us then shit!" And so Inuyasha began to walk away leaving a red Sango and a satisfied miroku to catch up with him…

**WITH NOSEY SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME**

Oww! Watch where your.." kagome cut her words short quickly as she saw who she bumped into on her way out of her room. "G-gomen Sesshomaru I didn't watch where I was going" Sesshomaru eyed her then nodded as to show that he forgave her. "Why is it that you where in a hurry Miko?" Kagome just stared at him before she answered '_Why does he care?' _

"Umm.. Actually I was on my way to search for you and here you are" Sesshomaru raised a perfectly arched silver brow slightly. "And what is it that a human miko could want with me?" kagome resisted to roll her eyes at him. '_I mean seriously does anyone in this castle have manners?! Its not a hard name I mean its kagome how hard could it be to say that?' _"Well I wanted to know if.. If you could train me Please! Please! Please I promise I would work hard and listen to you! So would you train me?" Kagome was about to put on her best puppy dog face when she realized that it might not work on him, you know since him _being_ a dog demon and all. Sesshomaru eyed her like she was stupid. 

"Why do you need training do you think that you are weak even though you are?" Sesshomaru wanted to smirk at her scent of anger when he called her weak. _'This human.. It amuses me that I can make all of her emotions show if I say even the slightest words' __**'you know.. There is one emotion that you haven't been able to get out of her and do you know what that emotion is?' **_Sesshomaru knew that he shouldn't ask what but he couldn't resist so, regretfully he did. '_And what emotion pray tell would that be?' _

His inner youkai smirked before telling him and immediately Sesshomaru regretted asking him. _**'Why.. Pleasure of course! I mean you just refuse to make THAT emotion come out of her! And you know its not that hard all you have to do is..' **_Sesshomaru made his inner youkai vanish before he could continue. _'I guess I could train this miko but if she proves to waist my time she will regret it..' _Sesshomaru was brought out of his thoughts by kagome's voice. "SESSHOMARU!!" Sesshomaru glared at her. 

"Miko cease your yelling in my castle, now" His cool, silky, deathly voice sent shivers down her spine for what reason she had none what so ever. "Come to my office in 10 minutes and we shall talk about a schedule" And he just walked past her without looking back. Kagome stood there in shock for about a good 5 minutes before screaming in the hallway "ALWRITE!! I GET TO TRAIN WITH LORD SESSHOMARU WOO HOO!!" Kagome looked around to notice that everyone was staring at her like she lost her mind. 

"Ehe.. Umm.. Yea gotta go!" And she was gone alright, she made it to Sesshomaru's office right on time. "Enter" was what she heard before she could even knock on the door. Once inside Sesshomaru motioned for her to sit without lifting his head from his paperwork. "I see this time you were on time miko" he said finally lifting his head from his paperwork to look at her. 

"Yea.. About that other time gomen about that" Kagome gave him a nervous smile before playing with her thumbs and looking down. '_Humans with their emotions' _His inner youkai decided to remind him about a few things. _**'Umm excuse me? don't pretend like you didn't use to show those same emotions that she shows' **_Sesshomaru inwardly growled. _'exactly USED TO so shut up and stop interrupting my thoughts!' _

His inner youkai whimpered in a dramatic way. _**' (whimper) you know sesshy (whimper) you hurt my feelings sometimes (sniff sniff) I feel as though you don't love me anymore!' **_Sesshomaru was about to pull a V8 move when he thought other wise. '_Stop with the dramatics and shut up' _His inner youkai growled before leaving. _**'FINE!' **_Unknowing to Sesshomaru he outwardly sighed. "Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" He hadn't noticed this so he decided to change the subject. "Do not concern yourself with me, and I did not call you here so you can worry about me" kagome rolled her eyes with her head down so he wouldn't see. "Jerk.." kagome thought she mumbled it so he wouldn't hear what she said but he heard it clear as day.

"What was that miko?" Kagome, startled quickly replied. "Umm I didn't say anything but anyway so what about this schedule that you wanted to tell me about?" Sesshomaru smirked at her sudden hint of fear in her scent but he hid his smirk fast. "Hn. Anyway, if you want to train then we will have to make a schedule that you will have to follow everyday and if you don't you will have consequences understand?" Kagome nodded so he could continue. 

"Well the schedule will start tomorrow, at the first show of light in the sky so it will be very early so you have to go to sleep early, And we will finish before dinner, after dinner you will go to a meditation class with a former miko as yourself and train with her for your miko powers, understood?" Kagome nodded her head again so he could continue. 

"Also you will not be wearing that attire that you wear understood?" Kagome paused. Wait.. He wasn't talking about her school uniform was he? "What's wrong with this outfit?" Sesshomaru had a look on his face that said 'Are you seriously asking that question?'

"Miko those clothing that you wear are degrading and improper to wear when in training, You will get new battle kimono's tomorrow before you wake they shall be in your room by that time. 

They will be delivered by your new personal maid name Misura" Kagome smiled before bowing and thanking Sesshomaru. Right before she could leave he said something that made her cheeks go red from embarrassment. 

"And this time miko, try not to shout to the heavens that I'm going to train you, if you want to tell people just tell them" kagome's cheeks were red as she said sorry. "Sorry! I wont do it again" and she quickly ran out of the room before she got further embarrassment. Sesshomaru smirked at her embarrassment. '_humans are interesting after all, well maybe just this one..'_

**WITH SANGO, MIROKU, AND INUYASHA**

So Inuyasha what's going on?" Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were all in the garden far away from anyone that would want to hear. "Sango I think I just made the biggest mistake in my entire fucked up life" Sango looked at Inuyasha for a while to see if he was joking but his tone told her other wise. "Inuyasha.. What do you mean; What did you do?" Inuyasha hung his head low before continuing, because he knew if he looked into Sango's eyes as he spoke that she would kill him with one glare. "Sango… Me and Kagome had an argument and.. I said some things to her.." Sango's tone became serious and deadly. "Inuyasha.. What did you say to Kagome?" Inuyasha looked up at her face. Big mistake. Sango's face was a deadly serious and she looked ready to kill him in a second so he hung his head again. 

"Well… umm.. I may have told her that sheneedstobemorelikekikyo" Inuyasha rushed out the last part thinking that she wouldn't hear it, but oh boy was he wrong. "You. Said. WHAT?! INUYASHA I CANT BELIEVE YOU! SHE IS SUSPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND YOU SAID THAT TO HER! KNOWING THAT IT WOULD HURT!" Sango's face was red from anger and yelling and she looked like a killer. 

"I-I know I messed up and I'm sorry!" Sango rolled her eyes at him, Then miroku tuned in. "Wow Inuyasha, and here I thought that you couldn't POSSIBLY mess things up this time and here you go again proving me wrong! Way to go!" Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head.

"LOOK! Don't you think I know that! I don't need both of you to gang up on me alright! But beside that there Is something else wrong.." Sango sat on a rock and sighed angrily. "Well what else could you do to mess things up more?" Inuyasha growled at her. "I-I think there is something wrong with kagome.." Sango rolled her eyes. "Well duh Inuyasha its called sadness you know that you helped create!" Inuyasha growled again. 

"Would you shut up and let me finish shit!" Sango surprised just nodded. "Well when we were arguing and when I compared her to kikyo something changed about her" Sango now stood up from where she was sitting. "What do you mean changed?" Inuyasha looked her in the eyes this time to show that he wasn't lying. "Well her eyes for one.. They turned crimson red, and I could have sworn, like really SWORN that I saw markings on her face like blue stripes but when I looked harder they disappeared". 

Sango looked closely at his face to see if he was lying. "Are you sure about this Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded his head. Miroku looked dumbfounded, this was all too confusing and they needed to take a vacation from all this. "Well Inuyasha you maybe saw things because you were so guilty that maybe you thought you saw those changes" 

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at miroku. "Look asshole I know what I saw alright but if you don't believe me then we'll just drop it!" Sango and miroku both sighed. "Well Inuyasha I just cant believe that of all people to compare Kagome to would be kikyo! I mean there is absolutely NOTHING that they have in common except that they look alike, are both miko's and they both hate naraku and that's ALL!" Sango tried her best to hide her anger but she just couldn't control it, and that's when Miroku's back stiffened and Inuyasha's ears twitched. "And look, speak of the devil here she comes Inuyasha" And the monk was right kikyo's soul collectors' were headed toward the castle and her aura was with them.

"So Inuyasha what will you do will you go to her?" even though he knew the answer miroku still felt the urge to ask. "I-I don't know.." Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever Inuyasha just go because you know you want to!" Inuyasha hung his head again. He seriously didn't know what to do but what he did know was that kikyo had TERRIBLE timing!..

**IN THE SKY**

"Hmm.. that's right Inuyasha I'm here now.." Kikyo knew the whole time what was going on with Inuyasha and kagome, and she knew that she had the worst timing in the world, but it was all part of her plan. "So don't worry Inuyasha you don't have to come to me…I'll come to you". Ohh yes, she was on her way to the castle of the western lands, and Ohh yes there would be hell to pay..

**AND THAT BRINGS AN END TO THE CHAPTER! WOO HOO! TOLD YOU I WOULD MAKE A CHAPTER BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS!! OHH WHATS GOING ON WITH KAGOME?? AND WHAT IS KIKYO PLANNING? ONLY ONE PERSON KNOWS DUN DUN DUN AND THAT'S ME!! BWAHAHAHA LOL WELL HOPE YOU LIKE AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! OHH YEA AND I WANTED AN OPINION I WAS THINKING OF CHANGING MY NAME **

**Sesshy-kaglover29 TO SOMETHING DIFFERENT TO EITHER 1 dArKnEsS or cHaOtIc-DeMoNiC-MiKo please tell me which one you like better! thanks**


	10. Chapter 10 It Starts With One Thing

**HI PEOPLES ITS ME AGAIN WELL I WAS GOING TO UPDATE SOONER BUT MY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING COMPUTER CRASHED ON MY AND MY CHAPTER WAS DELETED!! I WAS SOOOO MAD SO I HAD TO START OVER!! BUT ITS ALL WORTH IT FOR YOU GUYS SO ENJOY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

_"Taking all i can take and i cannot wait,_

_were waisting too much time, being strong,_

_holding on, cant let it bring us down._

_Cause my life with you means everything,_

_so i wont give it up that easily,_

_Or blow it away, blow it away,_

_Can we make this something good?_

_Cause its all misunderstood_

_When i try to do it right its all wrong!_

_Its not over, try to do it right this time around_

_Its not over, Cause a part of me is standing in the croud,_

_This love is got alot on me but your the only one,_

_Its not over.."_

("Its not over" By: Chris Daughtry)

_Last time:_"_So Inuyasha what will you do will you go to her?" even though he knew the answer miroku still felt the urge to ask. "I-I don't know.." Sango rolled her eyes. "Whatever Inuyasha just go because you know you want to!" Inuyasha hung his head again. He seriously didn't know what to do but what he did know was that kikyo had TERRIBLE timing!.._

"_Hmm.. that's right Inuyasha I'm here now.." Kikyo knew the whole time what was going on with Inuyasha and kagome, and she knew that she had the worst timing in the world, but it was all part of her plan. "So don't worry Inuyasha you don't have to come to me…I'll come to you". Ohh yes, she was on her way to the castle of the western lands, and Ohh yes there would be hell to pay.._

Chapter. 10. It Starts With One Thing.

"So inuyasha what _will _you do?" Sango asked irratably at how the hanyou was stalling to answer. He of course didnt answer right away which made sango even more mad. Miroku on the other hand was furious! How _dare _kikyou show her face after what huge problem _she _helped create! this was all her and inuyasha's fault in the first place! But alas he kept his anger in control when he scensed her presence closer. "Well inuyasha it seems like you dont have to leave, she is comming to you" And both sango and inuyasha' s heads shot up to see kikyo with soul collectors wrapped around her body comming towards the western castles.

'_SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!' _Inuyasha mentally cursed. He had to admit kikyo always came during not so good times, it was like she had a habbit of doing that. Sango was not happy. AT ALL. "Ohh great now i guess the slut is going to stay here too?" Sango glared at kikyo and recieved the same glare. "Well its nice to see you too" Sango rolled her eyes. "Well it AINT nice to see you! What the hell are you doing here anyway?!" kikyo glared at sango with nothing but hatred in her eyes, as usual.

"Why i am here is none of your concern 'DEMON SLAYER' so why dont you go and run along and let the adults handle things ok" Sango had a look of death written as clear as day across her face, but she still remained seated. "Whatever bitch! you need to fucking get lost or something because no one wants your dead ass stinking up the place! You fucking whore!" Inuyasha and miroku just stood there dumbfolded.

They both couldnt believe what was happening in front of them. Kikyo took an emotionless tone in her voice. " You should be one to talk about being a whore, you know your not so pure yourself tramp!" It took everything in her power not to get up and whip her ass.

"At least i did that with someone that i love not with someone that tried and is STILL trying to kill me like your dumb ass! I mean how could you have sex with the enemy for kami's sake! and you have the nerve to call me not so pure you shouldnt even have the privelage to call yourself a miko!" Kikyo just stared at her with those empty, emotionless eyes. "Its a shame i have to sit here and argue with a childish 'woman' so called.." Sango stood up this time.

"Fuck you bitch shouldnt you be fuckin naraku by now?" Inuyasha's face flushed at sango's words to kikyo. ' _i have never saw sango this mad before, nor this cold' _Inuyasha's thoughts were inturrepted when kikyo said the most hurtful, cold, and evil thing a person could say.

"And don't you have your dead brother to worry about? After all wasnt it he, that worthless excuse, no more like yourself was the reason your family died?" That was it. THAT WAS IT!! SOMEBODY WAS GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!! "Ohh HELL NO!" Sango ran toward kikyo and was stopped in mid swing by Miroku and inuyasha blocking kikyo out of sango's reach.

Miroku had a seriously hard time holding back sango, with all the force she was putting by swinging aroud yelling obsenitys at the woman **(more like fucking clay pot lol) **that was just out of her reach. Miroku tried his best to calm her down. "Sango dear please! Dont stoop so low as to get on her level, your a better woman than that come on" Sango slowly calmed down and sunk her head low so miroku couldnt see her smirk, but she quickly wiped it away and looked into his eyes.

"Thank you miroku, dont worry im calm now" And she gave him a peck on the cheek, but miroku wasnt fooled. He saw that glint in sango's eyes that could only be seen when she was planning something or she had an idea. "Sango dear..." A hint of worry was in his voice as he watched her walk towards the miko she despised.

"Dont worry miroku its ok" And sango stopped about 2 feet away from kikyo's face and did the hardest thing she probably EVER had to do. She apologized. "I'm sorry Kikyo for all the things that i said i shouldnt have said that and im sorry" Sango put on a smile that would make someone who knew her good blood run cold.

And that's just what happened to miroku, as his blood ran cold when he saw the smile on his lovers face. _'i knew it!'_ But before he could stop it it was far too late, kikyo fell into sango's trap.

"Well if you apologize then so..." But before kikyo could regester what happened she felt sango's fist connect with her jaw, dislocating it in the process, and her falling backwards on her ass, with searing pain comming from her jaw and her lip was bleeding also. To say kikyo was mad was an umderstatement, she was fucking PISSED! Kikyo felt her swolen lip and glared daggers at sango. "You bitch..." Sango was being held back by both inuyasha and miroku. "Bitch you thought i would just let you get away with taking about my family?! I DONT THINK SO!! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY FAMILY BITCH!!"...

**WITH SESSHOMARU AND OUR FAVORITE MIKO KAGOME**

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been working out for awhile now and he had to say himself that she was good. I mean GOOD. I mean seriously who, besides himself could master all those weapons in a mere matter of hours.

Kagome had managed to master the Kitana, Spears, Hook-blades, Ninja sword, single AND double blade, and of course her arrow skills were improved, and now steel fans. '_Hn..but there is something off about this.. why is she so determined? why now and not before'_ his inner demon shrugged. _**'Maybe something happened to her to make her want to get stronger?' **_Sesshomaru hadnt thought about that.

But he had no time to think about that because he barley missed an attack from kagome's steel fans. "Good you actually managed to almost hit me" Sesshomaru said in his usuall know-it-all emotionless voice. She glared at him. "Whatever, anyway you looked distracted" Kagome managed to say while dodging an attack from sesshomaru.

"Never mind just focus on your stance" Sesshomaru smirked as kagome rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru decided that this would be the time to get some answers. "Miko why is it that you are so determined to get stronger?" Kagome froze in mid swing as the memory of the argument her and inuyasha had flooded through her and she blinked back tears which didnt go unnoticed by sesshomaru.

"N-nothing, its just that i want to get stronger for the final battle against naraku" Sesshomaru smelled that she was lying so in order to piss her off he thought of something. "Sure.., but like its possible that you could even get stronger, being a weak human and all" Mission accomplished. Kagome felt her anger rise and sesshomaru smirked in approval though kagome didnt see.

"And exactly what the hell is that susposed to mean?" Sesshomaru pushed her buttons more. "Exactly as is sounded miko, You are weak because you are a weak miko and you are inferior to me" That was the LAST staw! kagome had enough of his smug attitude so she decided to prove him wrong with a trick up her sleeve. "You know what sesshomaru you are absoutly right sesshomaru" Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver brow at her.

"Which is why i want you to continue teaching me until i can at least defend myself" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. She was planning something, he could tell. "Glad that you see it my way" Kagome's anger swirled in her deep blue eyes but she kept her composure, because if not she would ruin the plan, so she went back to attacking him, this time with a little more anger and violence that she didnt know she had in her.When sesshomaru was directing her she began her plot.

Steel fan in hand as he was talking she began to walk slowly toward him, slowly...slowly...slowly...Until she became about only two feet away from him. Sesshomaru, being a sharp demon noticed what she was doing wauy before she came that close to him. Kagome 'suprise' attacked him but of course sesshomaru dodged it and caught her hand. Exactly what kagome wanted him to do. "Miko you actually though that you could suprised me?" But before he knew it kagome pushed her body against him and with all her might and body weight rammed her shoulder into his chest, knocking both him and her over. Both had their eyes closed as the sudden impact shocked both of them, not that sesshomaru showed it. But something was wrong.

When both sesshomaru and kagome opened their eyes they both noticed a HORRIBLE, or at least what they thought was horrible, sight. Sesshomaru spralled on the ground, his hair pooling on the floor in a messy way, With kagome on top of him. ON TOP OF HIM! But that wasnt the worst of it. To both of their knowlege, when they fell somehow their lips managed to meet, and stayed that way. '_What.The.Hell!!' _Sesshomaru's inner demon purred. _**'Mmm! Yummy! her lips are soft like roses, me want more! more! MORE!!' **_Ok ramdom much?

Sesshomaru took the time to register what happened. '_Ohh, right the damn miko was planning to knock me over from the start and thats how we ended like this..Hmm i wonder how long it will take her to start panicking after she notices that her lips are touching mine' _ Sesshomaru took in a breath through his nose since his lips were ahem occupied, and got a whiff of her personal aroma._'Wet roses and lillies, not a bad scent for a human, Wait what the hell am i saying! See this is ALL your fault for saying all those negative things about the miko and now your making me think like you!' _

His inner youkai laughed at him.'_**suuuuuureeee it was alllll my fault, riiiiight..but anyway her scent is overwhelming! it smells so damn good its turning me on!' **_Sesshomaru made a sound to show that he was disgusted, which on the other hand managed to get kagome back to her sinces. Kagome quickly sat upright, tearing her lips away from him immedieatly after she realized what she was doing. '_OMK OMK OMK OMK!! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!' (__**OMK MEANS OH MY KAMI)**_

Kagome started apologizing almost immedieatly which made sesshomaru smirk. "Gomen, gomen, gomen!! Im soo sorry!" Kagome hung her head low so he couldnt see her cheeks tint red from embarrasment. Thats when she noticed that she was still on top of him, to be percise her bottom was directly on his cough cough member. "Ohh my kami im still on you gomen I-I'll get off right now" And unwillingly and regretingly kagome moved to get off of him but managed to buck her hips against his cough cough member.

Big mistake. Sesshomaru's eyes started to tint red and his nails grew longer and his teeth sharper, all of this going unnoticed by poor kagome. But right when she was about to move again sesshomaru grabbed her arm hard causing the miko to gasp. "Umm.. sesshomaru?.." But sadly, yet sweet, sesshomarus beast took over and he knocked kagome off him not hard but yet not soft either. Kagome, suprised at his sudden hostility, grew angry. "What the hell sesshomaru i said i was sorry you didnt have to push me!" Before kagome knew it though she was on the ground once again, but this time with sesshomaru on top of her. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock, she barley managed to see that his eyes had changed from molten gold to crimson red

. To say kagome was scared was an understatement, in fact if you would ask her was she afraid she would laugh at you and say _'afraid? are you kidding me i was down right terrified!' _And terrified she was. "Ano...sesshomaru..are you.."

But she froze in mid-sentence when she felt his finger touch her lips._** "Shh..mine now miko!" **_His voice was so low and frightning that kagome shivered at the sound of it, even though it was 89 degrees. "Wha..what are you talking about sesshomaru? are you ok?" And again with the finger! _**"Mate mine! no one elses! mine!" **_and sesshomaru's beast lowered closer to kagome's face. Ok, kagome was officially freaked out! _'What the hell is wrong with him?' _Kagome was brought out of her thougths when she felt his finger rub across her lips softly.

"_**So soft..and all mine!' **_Kagome's body tensed against his touch and he growled low. Kagome tried to move and low and behold she bucked against him again! That earned her a growl/purr from sesshomaru's beast. _'Ohh way to freaking go kagome! maybe i should just keep my ass stil!' _But even that couldnt help her. Sesshomarus beast growled low again before thrusting his member against her body causing her to gasp. "_**Your so yummy miko, i love what you do to me" **_Again with the randomness..

'_What. The. HELL?! DID HE JUST CALL ME YUMMY?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!?' _The whole time kagome was ranting in her mind she failed to notice sesshomaru moving closer and closer to her until his warm breath tickled her skin bringing her back to reality instantly. He thrusts against her again with more force this time.

Kagome bit down on her lip to keep from moaning. Seriously what was wrong with the both of them?! I mean like it wasnt weird enough that sesshomaru was on top of her, but now her biting her lip to supress a moan? '_The world has seriously come to an end' _Kagome thought as she bit her lip with more force to supress yet another moan.

'_KAMI WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!' _But kagome strangly didnt push him off, she wasnt even protesting that he was on top of her. She wondered if she should try to push him off of her now. _'But kami what he's doing feels soo good..NO! I will NOT turn into a female miroku!' _But kagome was finding it harder and harder to control herself until she couldnt hold it in much longer. One moan excaped her mouth and it made sesshomaru's eyes turn, if they could, more redder than before.

"_**Why little miko it seems that you are enjoying yourself" **_Kagome wimpered when he pushed harder against her. Sesshomaru moved closer to her face and was about to claim her lips when a yell as loud and as clear as day inturrepted. . _"Bitch you thought i would just let you get away with taking about my family?! I DONT THINK SO!! NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY FAMILY BITCH!!" _Kagome's eyes snapped open as she reconized the voice as her sisters. "Wasnt that sango?" Sesshomaru didnt answer but simply got off her and his eyes turned back to normal, his claws back to regular size, also his fangs. "What the hell just happened?" Sesshomaru looked at kagome, who was already standing up.

"You tell me" And with that kagome ran towards where sango and the rest were. '_What the hell is your problem?! why did you do that' _Sesshomaru's beast just shrugged. '_**look i dont see the miko complaining so shut up!' **_Sesshomaru thought about that. She didnt complain at al. But he could have sworn that he heard hurt in her voice. '_hn' _Was all he could think about before following the way kagome went...

**WITH SANGO KINKYHO MIROKU INUYASHA, AND FINALLY KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU**

**(Warning people their will be ALOT of kikyo bashing in this story! if you didnt know that i hated kikyo look at my bio!)**

When kagome and sesshomaru reached their destination, it was a sight indeed. Sango being held back by both inuyasha and miroku both had expressions of pain on their faces, no doubt from sango hitting them from holding her back. Back from what you say? Kagome looked around only to find kikyo on the ground holding her jaw, which appear to be broken and a bruise on her right eye.

Kagome's eyes flashed red for a second but no one noticed. '_What the hell is this bitch doing here?' _Kagome quickly turned to her 'sister' to see what was wrong. "Inuyasha, miroku, let her go i got this" Both men complied, both rubbing their legs and arms from sango kicking and punching them. Sango took awhile to calm down before talking to kagome.

"Ok Sango, tell me what the hell happened" Sango took a deep, much needed breath. "Ok that _BITCH _(Empasis on the bitch) over their had the nerve to talk about my family like she knows them! She had the nerve to talk about my brother like he was nothing!" Sango was so mad that tears shined on the surface of her eyes.

Kagome too seethed with anger inside. _'How dare that bitch talk about sango's family knowing that it would hurt her!' _ Kagome turned sharply on her heels to face kikyo. "What the hell is your problem kikyo?! How dare you talk about sango's family like you know them!" Kikyo stood up from her spot and put her hand across her jaw, it healing instantly from her (more like kagome's) power. "That, my copy, is none of your concern, this is between me and the demon slayer" Kagome's blood boiled inside.

No this bitch DID NOT just call her a copy. Inuyasha along with the others watched in horror as kagome took a step toward kikyo. "Who the FUCK do you think your calling copy BITCH?" Their was so much venom and death in her voice that even sesshomaru twitched at the sound of her voice, hell it didnt even sound like her voice. Kikyo also took a step forward. "I believe that i would be calling YOU the copy, since i am the origional" If anyone who didnt know kagome was their they would say she must be naturally evil.

Kagome laughed so evily and wickedly that everyone took a step back, including sesshomaru. Kagome rose a barrier containing only her and kikyo in it. She continued to laught but then stopped ubrubtly, startling kikyo just a bit. "Bitch you got some nerve trying to call yourself orgional BITCH PLEASE! YOUR NOTHING MORE THAN A MEAR COPY OF YOURSELF NOT EVEN THE ORIGINAL KIKYO! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL _ME _COPY?!" Putting empasis on the me kagome's words stung like poison.

"I will NOT let some copy talk to me like i am inferior to her!" Kikyo herself was now yelling and prepairing herself for battle. Kagome's voice was so low and scary that everyone around was sure that something was wrong with her. "Believe me bitch you are inferior to me, ohh and if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get kikyo" Kikyo sent daggers at kagome before her voice dropped low too, much to everyone's horror. "Thats fine with me!" Kagome and kikyo both readied themselfs for battle.

Kagome rolled up her sleeves. "Then bring it on kinky-hoe!" Kagome's voice dripped with venom, thus confirming everyone's suspissions, much to their horror that indeed there was about to be a battle, a big one in fact. And that indeed only one would come out victorious...

**A/n" I KNOW YOU GUYS WANT TO KII ME FOR LEAVING IT THEIR BUT I HAD TO IM SORRY! PLEASE DONT HURT ME!! LOL OHH YES THEIR IS SOMETHING I WANTED TO SAY BUT I KEPT FORGITTING, OK LOOK PEOPLE I KNOW HOW TO SPELL LINKIN PARK OK! ITS JUST THAT I DIDNT REALIZE THAT WHEN I SPELT IT THAT WAY MICROSOFT WORD KEPT AUTO CORRECTING IT TO LINCOLN PARK THINKING THAT I SPELLED IT WRONG SO I FIXED IT AND TOOK IT OFF AUTO CORRECT SO IT SHOULDNT DO THAT ANYMORE SO IF YOU SEE ME SPELL IT LINCOLN PARK INSTEAD OF LINKIN PARK FROM NOW ON YOU CAN TOTALLY GET ON MY CASE ABOUT IT! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE WHAT MOTIVATE ME TO CONTINUE WRITING!**


	11. Chapter 11 Chaotic Demise

**HELLO PEOPLES! ITS ME AGAIN OMG I AM SOOO SAD I JUST WATCHED THE LAST EPISODE OF DEATH NOTE! AND I JUST FOUND OUT THAT THEY HAVE A NEW SEASON OF INUYASHA BUT THEY WONT SHOW IT IN AMERICA!! WAAA!! THAT SERIOUSLY SUCKS!! SO IF YOU FIND THIS CHAP A LITTLE DARK THEN BLAME IT ON MY MOOD!**

**DISCLAIMER: PLAIN AND SIMPLE, DONT OWN NEVER WILL**

_"Here we go for the hundredth time,  
Hand grenade pins in every line,  
Throw 'em up and let something shine.  
_

_Going out of my fucking mind.  
Filthy mouth, no excuse.  
_

_Find a new place to hang this noose.  
String me up from atop these roofs.  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose.  
_

_Truth is you can stop and stare,  
Bled myself out and no one cares.  
_

_Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out to reach somewhere.  
Yeah someone pour it in,  
_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in.  
_

_I bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away._

_I bleed it out.  
Go, stop the show.  
_

_Choppy words and a sloppy flow.  
Shotgun opera, lock and load,  
_

_Cock it back and then watch it go.  
Mama help me, I've been cursed,  
_

_Death is rolling in every verse.  
Candy paint on his brand new hearse.  
_

_Can't contain him, he knows he works.  
Fuck this hurts, I won't lie.  
Doesn't matter how hard I try._

_Half the words don't mean a thing,And I know that I won't be satisfied.  
So why, try ignoring him.  
_

_Make it a dirt dance floor again.  
Say your prayers and stomp it out,  
When they bring that chorus in._

_bleed it out,  
Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away.  
I bleed it out,  
_

_Digging deeper just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away,  
Just to throw it away."_

("Bleed it out" By:Linkin park)

_Last Time: "I will NOT let some copy talk to me like i am inferior to her!" Kikyo herself was now yelling and prepairing herself for battle. Kagome's voice was so low and scary that everyone around was sure that something was wrong with her. _

_"Believe me bitch you are inferior to me, ohh and if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get kikyo" Kikyo sent daggers at kagome before her voice dropped low too, much to everyone's horror. "Thats fine with me!" Kagome and kikyo both readied themselfs for battle._

_Kagome rolled up her sleeves. "Then bring it on kinky-hoe!" Kagome's voice dripped with venom, thus confirming everyone's suspissions, much to their horror that indeed there was about to be a battle, a big one in fact. And that indeed only one would come out victorious..._

Chapter 11. Chaotic Demise

Inuyasha stared in horror at what was about to occur. The love of his life is about to have a duel to the death with the woman he came to love. Sango was also shocked at the scene before her eyes. "Kagome what are you doing?!" Sango had fear hidden in her voice but no one could tell. Kagome looked at sango for a split second before turning her eyes back to the woman she hated at the time. "Dont worry Sango-Chan, I can handle this bitch with no problem, no problem at all" Kagome had a look on her face that purely said 'Die, Death Kill, Murder, And slaughter'. But inside kagome was fighting a battle that she was destined to lose. _'What the hell is going on?! I dont want to fight her! So why is my body not listening to me?!' _

Even though she was having a war within herself, her face never showed it. "Well kinky-ho what are you waiting for?" Kagome's lips turned into a smirk, an evil one at that. Both kagome and kikyo knew that the only way to win this battle is that either someone forfitted, or one was defeated, then the victor would come out of the barrier.

There was no way in HELL inuyasha was just going to sit their and let kagome fight kikyo. He knew who was going to win and he feared for kagome's life, at least thats what he thought.. "Come on kagome why the fuck are you starting shit?!" Kagome turned to glare the most hated glare at the hanyou, which made him shiver. "Why dont you tell that to this bitch who started everything?" Kagome was changing, and inuyasha didnt like it.

"Bitch dont talk about me like im not here!" Kikyo took this time to speak."Shut the fuck up and lets get this over with!" Kagome said all the while moving toward kikyo

.Inuyasha also started to move towards the barrier, at the same time drawing tetsusaiga, prepairing to break the barrier that was created around the two miko's. Sesshomaru took this time to act, slamming his tokijin into inuyashas sword.

"Do not interfere half-breed, let them solve this problem on their own, or the bickering will not end"

Sesshomaru growled low at inuyasha to show that he ment it. In turn inuyasha growled back. _'there's no way im going to let kagome get killed by kikyo, i could never forgive myself if that happened' _

But inuyasha had no choice as sesshomaru's guards grabbed inuyasha and held him down.

Miroku, being the only one at the time, was the only one that was calm during this whole ordeal. He was calm because he knew, he knew who was going to win and who was going to lose, and pay with their life, all because he saw it while he was meditating.

'_Dont worry kagome-sama, i shall be with you in your time of need' _Inuyasha tried desperatly to get free so he could stop the fight, but sadly he was to late, for the battle has just begun, and this battle everyone would benifit from, and others will lose..

**BACK WITH KAGOME AND KINKY-HO**

"Well my little copy, let me show you how a real priestess does it!" Kagome smirked at her. "When you become a _'REAL' _priestess let me know" Kikyo just glared at her before rushing toward kagome, while her hands were glowing with spiritual powers, she took a swipe at kagome.

But kagome wasnt as slow as she thought she was. Kagome was taken off gaurd before barley managing to dodge her attack, but kikyo managed to hit her shoulder. Kikyo smirked when kagome yelled out in pain.

Kagome grabbed her shoulder and winced in pain. When she looked at her hand it was stained with her blood. Kagome's eyes flashed red for a split second before turning back to norma; _That BITCH!! She'll pay for this!' _

Though her eyes changed back quickly and was missed by everyone else, it did not go missed by kikyo.

And her moment of suprise turned out to be an oppertunity for kagome.Kagome rushed toward kikyo, her own powers glowing a darkish red around her hands, and she took a good, powerful punch towards kikyo's face, striking her in the jaw thus knocking her down.

Kikyo was so suprised that she didnt even see kagome rushing towards her before it was too late. Kagome punched her in the face and knocked her down, also getting on top of her and punching and slapping her.

Kikyo would have NONE of that! So while kagome was on top of her kikyo focused all her powers in her hands and with one motion she sent a blast of holy energy towards kagome sending her flying about 40 feet away, thus slamming into the barrier.

Kagome went flying towards the barrier and slammed her head against the barrier with a sickening thud. "Ugh" kagome felt her head and brung her hands toward her face for inspection. More blood.

Kagome tried to get up but it was becomming difficult. Kikyo took this chance to rush at kagome, slamming her body hard against the school girl, making her slam against the barrier again.

Kikyo punched kagome in the stomach then in the nose. Leaving kagome gasping for air, and with a bloody nose. Kikyo laughed wickedly as she continued to hit kagome.

"You actually thought that YOU a mere copy of me, cold possibly win against ME in a battle? Who the hell were you kidding? Your WEAK!! YOU ALWAYS HAVE AND ALWAYS WILL BE WEAK!!"

Kikyo screeched in kagome's ear before kicking her in the side. "Humph, WEAK! Had the audasity to challenge me?"

Kikyo began to walk away from kagome's fallen form. Thinking that she had won kikyo walked towards inuyasha but was suprised when she ran straight into the barrier.

_'What the fuck! I won so why is the barrier still up?' _Kikyo slowly turned towards where kagome's fallen form was supposed to be, but was suprised when she saw kagome standing up her head down. Kikyo smirked.

"Humph! Still back for more, copy? Or perhaps you need a new less." But before the 'on' could come out of her mouth kagome came at kikyo with such speed that if it wasnt for the hit she just recieved kikyo would have just passed the feeling off as a sudden breeze.

Kikyo held the right side of her face in pain, on the right side of her face kagome left 5 deep gashes across her face, from eye to chin.

"You Bitch!" Kikyo quickly froze. She couldnt believe what she was feeling/seeing. She no longer felt the presence of a Miko, but a demon.

But that wasnt all. Kagome's face changed. Her features no longer held that glow of a pure-hearted, kind miko, but the glow of cold-hearted killing machine. Her eyes no longer showed that bluish shine of kindness, but burned red with pure hatred at kikyo.

Her teeth was pointed into fangs and above all was the sign. The sign of the Tashio family. Right in the center of kagome's forehead kikyo could see clearly a baby blue cresent moon. The House Of The Moon's mark. Kagome uttered a low dangerous growl from her throat.gaining kikyo's attention. Kagome's apperance wasnt the only thing that changed, her voice did too.

"You thought that this was over? Ohh its far from over" Kikyo glared at her before shooting a ball full of spiritual energy flying towards kagome, but to her suprise kagome dodged it easily and slashed kikyo's arm all at the same time. For the first time in all of the battles kikyo was in did she ever cry out like she did now.

The pain was so unbearable that she could swear that her arm was broken, but it wasnt. But kikyo had other things to worry about. Somehow during the attack, Kagome injected poison into her body.

Kikyo could feel the poison begin its work. Kikyo had to think fast before she was killed. Then she had an idea. "Come on kikyo! show me what you've got!" Kikyo glared at the newly changed kagome.

Then with all her might kikyo used half of her spiritual powers to summon a bow and a bunch of arrows. Kikyo waisted no time. She quickly strung a arrow on the bow and fired, She fired and fired until she had no arrows left. When she was done their was smoke surrounding where kagome was supposed to be.

Inuyasha and Sango both cried out kagome's name, both knew that their was no way that kagome could survive an attack from kikyo's spiritual arrows.

But again Miroku was silent. After the smoke cleared their stood kagome with 34 arrows in between her index and middle finger and one on the ground, that barley touched her shoulder, but still managing to make it bleed.

Kikyo stood their in mid-horror. There's no way kagome should have survived that attack! But she did and now she would be a force to be reckond with. Kagome laughed her evil laugh again, that sent shivers down everyone's spine, but more so kikyo's.

"Well kinky-ho, I didnt know you had it in you" Kagome's fingertips glowed a baby bluish glow, and the arrows in her hands melted instantly. Kagome sighed like she was tired. "But now, its my turn" And almost instantly she was in front of kikyo.

She hit kikyo in the nose before wrapping something around kikyo' s kneck, causing her to fall. "_Get up _kinky-ho!" And like some strange power took over kikyo was on her feet instantly. _'What the hell?!' _

But kikyo had no time to think as the new Kagome muttered something under her breath and out of no where spears of thorn came shooting out of Kagome's palm and before Kikyo knew it she was slashed at, cut, and stabbed with the thorns.

Kikyo's sharp cry of pain caused kagome to laugh, then look at her injuries. "Original.. HA! Bitch please you dont even bleed!" And it was true, where kikyo was struck at with the thorny spears only purplish pink pure sparks came flowing out, but no blood.

Kikyo, rather painfully got to her feet only to be wrapped in a vine looking rope covered in thorns, and to make matters worse the more kagome laughed the tighter the vine got

. Kagome unleashed another thorny spear attack as kikyo was helpless to defend herself. Kikyo's pained cry not only made inuyasha even more furious, but also sparked something in sesshomaru's mind.

_'Those attacks... those demonic markings..They all remind me of someone elses but i cant quite put my finger on it' _ Then it hit him, and what happened next only confirmed his suspissions..

Kagome laughed darkly at kikyo's pained expression and her sorrowful cry. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson kinky-ho?" Kikyo with all her might managed to glare at the girl before her, but inside she was scaired for all was worth.

_'My KAMI!! What has happened to the miko? now she is a demon?! I dont get it! Kami inuyasha please save me!' _As if reading the girls mind Kagome slowly made her way toward kikyo who still had a glare fixed in her eyes that was not fooling kagome one bit.

Slowly Kagome cupped Kikyo's cheek and spoke in a bittersweet tone. "Sorry kink-ho" Then her voice turned back to low, deep, and deadly.

"But this time..NO ONE can save you from me.." And kikyo managed to spit in her face before sealing her fate. "Fuck you you incarnation..That's all you'll ever be in his eyes" And before long Kikyo's lip began bleeding once more as Kagome viciously back hand slapped her, on top of that the vines tightened around kikyo's already lifeless form, and she admitted a painful howl.

Kagome stepped back and she plucked something out of her pocket which looked like a small diamond pendant with crimson liquid inside.

"Well as much fun i was having kinky-ho i would rather sum this up so with out further adeu" And kagome muttered an ancient spell that only sesshomaru would know. Kagome placed the pendant in the center of her hand before saying the spell.

_**"Take my blood, but let it run cold"**_

Kikyo froze immedieatly from her struggling as she listend to Kagome's now petrifying spell.

_**"Reality twists and turns, as my curse unfolds"**_

Sesshomaru also stilled at her words. He couldnt believe it, it couldnt be..Right?

_**"Reach into the soul, and **__**devour it whole.**_

Kikyo realized what was about to happen.. she knew it was the end for her so she struggled even more..  
_**"Listen to the devils sound.. peircing your mind.. it slowly begins**_

Sesshomaru, along with everyone else watched with disbelieved eyes at what was going to happen next.

_**"Listen..its starting to devour your spirit.. it never ends"**_

Inuyasha, sango, and miroku had fear written across their faces as they watched their dearest friend, and for one hanyou, lover.

_**"I'll sit back and watch your big suprise.. but dont worry i'll still wait.. i'll still wait for.."**_

Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes for he knew what was to happen next..

_**"I'll sitll wait... for your chaotic demise.." **_

Imedieatly after the spell was done Kikyo cried a blood-curling scream, as she was consumed by a blazing red light..

**OK I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING WTF?! I KNOW, I KNOW! BUT I HAD A ****REALLY**** GOOD REASON ON LEAVING IT THERE BECAUSE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BASED ON WHAT HAPPENS SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! BUT I PROMISE YOU.. BETTER YET **_**KITSUNE PROMISE **_**YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER ****WILL**** AND I SAID ****WILL BE LONG! ****REMEMBER ****KITSUNE PROMISE!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Forgive Me For What I've Done

HI PEOPLE ITS ME AGAIN I HOPE THAT YOUR NOT THAT ANGRY AT ME FOR GIVING YOU A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE, KITSUNE PROMISE THAT THIS ONE WILL BE LONGER AND MORE ACTION!! SO ONWARD WITH THE STORY!! (EMO'S RULE!!) LOL RANDOMNESS...

**Disclaimer: Dont own, never will (but i know one thing i own this story!! (just not the characters except for the ones i made!) woohoo! lol ohh and also that EMO'S RULE!)**

_"In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
_

_'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what i've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what i've done_

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_  
_I'm forgiving what I've done!  
_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done"_

("What I've Done" By:Linkin park)

_Last Time:__**"Take my blood, but let it run cold" **__Kikyo froze immediately from her struggling as she listened to Kagome's now petrifying spell. __**"Reality twists and turns, as my curse unfolds"**__Sesshomaru also stilled at her words. He couldn't believe it, it wouldn't be..Right? __**"Reach into the soul, and devour it whole.**_

_Kikyo realized what was about to happen.. she knew it was the end for her so she struggled even more.. __**Listen to the devils sound.. peircing your mind.. it slowly begins **__Sesshomaru, along with everyone else watched with disbelieved eyes at what was going to happen next._

_**"Listen..its starting to devour your spirit.. it never ends"**__Inuyasha, sango, and miroku had fear written across their faces as they watched their dearest friend, and for one hanyou, lover. _

_**"I'll sit back and watch your big surprise.. but dont worry i'll still wait.. i'll still wait for.."**__Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes for he knew what was to happen next..__**"I'll still wait... for your chaotic demise.." **__Immediately after the spell was done Kikyo cried a blood-curling scream, as she was consumed by a blazing red light.._

Chapter 12. Forgive Me For What I've Done

Poor Kikyohad one thing on her mind. Give in. Give into the pain and let it take her away, because there was nothing and i mean NOTHING worse than the pain that she was going through right now. The pain was so intense that there was no words for it. The red aura that kagome flung at kikyo was now surrounding her entire body.

Trapping her into a vortex of pain. The vortex that surrounded Kikyo was filled with razor sharp roses, one touch and it would cut a 6' flesh wound. And Kikyo had thousands swarming around her, cutting and slashing at her skin as she tried to mov.

"Damn you kagome!" Kikyo screamed as a rose petal went flying past her face, leaving a deep cut across her pale face. Kagome just giggled childishly at her rival. Kagome then walked up to the vortex and grabbed a rose petal in between her index and middle finger, shocking kikyo. _'Why doesn't it cut her?!' _Kikyo glared at Kagome who, at the time, was playing with the rose petal in her hands.

"So beautiful, yet deadly, don't you agree kinky-ho?" Kikyo glared with full hatred, even more than she had for inuyasha. "Thats all you are kagome isn't it?" Kagome rose a perfect silver eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about kinky-ho?" Kikyo managed to move an inch to look into kagome's eyes.

"Stop fucking calling me that you bitch!" As she said that a rose petal cut across her arm and kikyo screamed in agony as it began to burn, her blood mixed with dirt and sweat. "Aww did that hurt Kinky-ho? Now care to try that again?" It took all of her power not to try to lash out at Kagome.

"Like i said that's all you are huh? A Borrower" Kagome now looked at her like she was crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about!?" Kikyo laughed a pain filled laugh.

"Humph! You know exactly what im talking about! Always borrowing other people's power because that's all you know what to do! your nothing! First you take my power, now your using some dead demon's power too? How pathetic! Why don't you do us all a favor and DIE!" As she said that Kikyo brought both of her hands in front of her face and chanted.

"UNGABIWAR UNGEIN SUAKA!" A large purifying energy ball containing all of Kikyo's remaining strength went shooting toward kagome, taking her off guard so she didn't have time to block. As the ball hit its target the roses surrounding kikyo fell and the vortex dissipated.

Kikyo chuckled which turned into a full fledged laugh. '_I-I beat her! HA HA HA!! I BEAT HER!' _After the smoke cleared Kikyo froze in mid step as she heard a low laugh. And before long the vortex that dropped just moments ago surrounded her once more but this time even more deadlier. Kagome stood up holding her arm. She started off in a slow, silky sarcastic-like voice, all the while grinning.

"Ouch...That hurt Kikyo" Kikyo couldn't believe it. '_I-It cant be I-I used all of my energy in that blast... How could she still be alive?!' _But kikyo didn't have time to think as dozens of rose petals came shooting at her, ripping her clay body apart.

Kikyo's breathing became shallow as she struggled to hold on. "Please My copy, have a heart, I know you are jealous of me, but inuyasha loves me and would you take that love away from him?" Kagome froze at her words, but quickly regained her composure.

"Bitch please, me jealous of you? Get real" Kagome grabbed another petal before dropping it and placing her index finger directly in front of the vortex.

"Now Kinky-ho, feel the pain that you caused me!" As Kagome pointed her finger she shouted "Go!" and the rose petals that were circling Kikyo suddenly formed a straight line before shooting like bullets and reaching their victim. Kikyo screamed out in pain as she felt the razor-like rose petals reach their destination.

Her heart. Everything that she did and did not do flashed before her eyes, as well as her regrets, and there she saw it. The reason behind kagome's sadness and pain. It was because of her. She MADE inuyasha break Kagome's heart with all of the secrets.

She MADE Inuyasha betray Kagome all those times when he snuck off to see her in the middle of the night to do kami knows what. Kikyo's knee's gave out and she was on her knees.

Slowly her head reached the ground, but before she closed her eyes for the final time she whispered her last words. "I'm sorry, Kagome" And almost instantly kagome turned back to normal but the demonic markings stayed. It was official. Kikyo was dead. Kagome knew it for sure that Kikyo was dead, because the last fraction of her soul returned to her body so it was official.

Kagome dropped to her knees beside the fallen form of kikyo, tears slipping down her face. The barrier around them fell and inuyasha along with the others, though Sango fell toward the ground and began to cry for her friend because she knew this would tear her apart, came rushing toward them, all except for one, Sesshomaru.

Its not that he didn't want to go over there it was that he couldn't, because he was frozen at the spot at what he saw. A spirit rising out of Kagome's body and rushing towards him. As the spirit came closer time froze.

Every one else besides him, the spirit, and Sango could move, Everyone else was in a suspended animation, frozen by the spirit itself. As the spirit moved directly in front of Sesshomaru, it began to take shape, the shape of a woman.

The whole time Sango and Sesshomaru both stared in awe (A/n Not that Sesshy showed it lol) as the figure began to grow hair, long, beautiful, glowing silver hair. Then the body came and finally the face. The face is what made Sesshomaru's mask crack in half. "M-mother?" Sesshomaru recovering from his shock reached out to touch the figure to see if it was real, and indeed it was.

"Yes my son, I assure you I am real" But before he could stop himself he subconsciously pulled her into an embrace. "How is it possible that you are here?!" Shirori smiled as she hugged her son for the first time in centuries.

"I told you that I would be with you always, didn't I?" Sango's tears were still flowing as she weakly got up and walked toward the both of them. Shirori turned to look Sango in the eyes and Sango gasped. She was absolutely beautiful. I mean sure she saw her before in the paintings in the castle and that was it. But seeing her in person was even more breathtaking.

She looked like a goddess. In fact if Sango didn't know any better she would say that she was a female version of sesshomaru but with softer features. If anyone didn't know them they would probably assume that she was his twin sister. "Wow.. your beautiful" Sango put a hand over her mouth and blushed and embarrassing blush as she just realized what she said.

Shirori smiled a heart warming smile at Sango. "Thank you, but your the one that is beautiful young taijji" Sango's blush deepened even more as she thanked her.

"You will need to take care of your friend, she will need you during this time" Sango nodded slightly before running toward Kagome. "Well sesshomaru it seems that my time here is fading so i will need to tell you quickly" Shirori could have sworn that she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes but it vanished before she could think about it.

"What is it that you need to tell me mother?" Shirori snapped her fingers and Sango froze as well like the others. "Why did you freeze her too?" Shirori shook her head before continuing. "There is no time to explain! Now listen to me Sesshomaru, You mustn't let ANYONE know that you know this understand?" Sesshomaru nodded his head slightly.

"Good, now listen to me sesshomaru, that girl Kagome has alot a head of her so please be careful, don't let anything happen to her do you understand me?" Sesshomaru felt lost. "But what would happen if she died?" "If she dies..." Shirori paused before continuing. "Then the whole world dies along with her" Shirori's grip around Sesshomaru began to lessen as her spirit began to fade away.

"Mother!" Shirori smiled a sad smile as a lone tear slid down her face. "Please Sesshomaru, heed my words, for the sake of the world" Shirori kept smiling as more tears slid down her face. _'And for your sake as well, my son' _Her inner youkai whimpered as they left their son for the second time. _**'She will make a fine mate for you Sesshomaru, We love you and hope that you take care of yourself, and her..' **_Before her spirit finally faded she whispered to him.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru, please forgive me...I love you" Sesshomaru watched as his mother faded into the breeze. "I love you too mother" As soon as he said that everyone unfroze and Sango blinked a few times before running towards Kagome. Inuyasha ran to Kikyo's side before screaming to the heavens.

"NOOOO! KIKYO!" Inuyasha grabbed her shirt in atempts to awake her from the never ending slumber. "PLEASE KIKYO WAKE UP!! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR ALRIGHT!?" When she failed to answer, he knew that once again, he failed to protect her. Inuyasha cursed to the heavens above and he held her body close.

Kagome's tears came even more like waterfalls as she heard the sound of his voice. So full of despair, just like kikyo. "What have I done?" Everyone slowly turned there heads toward kagome as she wrapped herself into a feeble position and began to cry harder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHAT HAVE I DONE!!" Kagome's pain filled voice brought Sesshomaru out of his trance, and he walked slowly toward the battle scene and quickly covered his nose at the smell.

Already he could smell the already dead body rotting, once again, so the smell wasn't pretty. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's body and slowly walked away from the battle scene, with Kikyo's body in his hands.

"W-where are you going Inuyasha?" Miroku who was the only one that didn't have an either shocked nor sad look on his face was the one to speak up. "Miroku.." When Inuyasha turned his head slowly everyone besides Mr. Ice prince himself gasped.

Tears were welling up in Inuyasha's eyes and some already flowing down his face, and his eyes were blood red. Inuyasha slowly turned back around and continued walking until he was out of sight.

Sango rushed toward Kagome and put her hugged her trying to soothe the now traumatized girl. "Shh.. its alright Kagome it wasn't your fault you were defending yourself, she was the one who started it" Kagome slowly stood up, her body shaking from all the crying she was doing.

"No Sango, this time your wrong, it WONT be alright! I KILLED HER!! IM A MURDERER!" Kagome covered her face as she ran with her new demonic speed into the castle and into her rooms, locked the door, fell on the floor, and cried herself to sleep on the cold hard floor.

Sango let the rest of her tears flow on Miroku's shoulder as she cried for her friend. "Do you think that she will be alright Miroku?" Miroku placed his lips tenderly on her's, making her blush slightly. "Kagome is a strong girl. she will get through this dont worry my love" Sango smiled and wiped away her tears. But then Miroku's face grew serious. "But the other question still remains, Will Inuyasha be ok?"

**SCENE CHANGE**

Inuyasha ran with full speed towards Goshinbuku with the carcass of the one he loved in his hands. When he finally reached his destination he collapsed against the tree and let his tears consume him. He cried and cried until their were no more tears to cry so he placed Kikyo's broken body on the ground and took out his tetsusaiga.

"WINDSCAR!!" Inuyasha, full of rage tore down trees and cut down any youkai that was in the forest until there was only one lone tree still standing and no youkai except for him in the forest. He then took Kikyo's body into his lap and held her tight

. "Why?! WHY KIKYO?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME LIKE THIS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PICK A FIGHT WITH HER? WHY COULDNT YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE?!" Inuyasha subconsciously held her closer as tears trickled down his cheek and onto her lifeless face.

"How could you leave me? All alone again? I have no one now kikyo!". Tears began to pour like waterfalls now. "There was so much i wanted to tell you, but you left me here alone" He looked at kikyo's pale face before stroking it with his hands, wiping away his tears from her face.

"No wait that's not right, I'm not alone, you left me hear with a broken heart, so I guess Im not alone after all" Inuyasha smiled sadly at her peaceful look on her face as he took Kikyo'sbody and placed it on the ground as he dug a grave for her right under Goshinbuku. After he buried her he made her a tombstone that read:

_**"In loving memory of Kikyo**_

_**My love, my life, **_

_**The woman who took my heart with her to **_

_**the fiery gates of hell**_

_**May she rest in peace"**_

Inuyasha wiped a few tears away as he began to walk towards Kaede's village, the very same place where he met the love of his life, tricked into hating her, put under a seal for 50 years by that same woman, and also... where he met the other love of his life, the one who killed the other love of his life. Kagome...

**SCENE CHANGE**

When Kagome woke up the next morning she thought it was all a dream, but when she looked into the mirror she saw herself for the first time, a demonic, cold blooded killer.

She fell to her knees and began to cry, the tears and the floor making her skin cold. _'Its what i deserve .. The cold reflects me... I'm a cold blooded killer... He'll never forgive me for what I've done.. I'm soo sorry Inuyasha! _Kagome cried harder as her thoughts brung new tears to her eyes. _'What have I become?...'_

**AWWW!! WHAT A SAD CHAPTER!! BUT IT HAD TO HAPPEN LOL EITHER IT WAS THAT OR HAVE SESSHOMARU'S MOTHER KILL HER HER DAMN SELF LOL POOR INUYASHA NO MORE KIKYO FOR HIM ( LOL BUT I HOPE THAT YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE THAT IT MEETS YOUR STANDARDS much luv**

**sesshy-kaglover29 (tHe EmO cHiCk)**


	13. Chapter 13 Recovery from the unexpected

**HEY AGAIN EVERYONE I GUESS THIS IS MY 13TH CHAPTER TO MY SHALLOW HEART, I CANT BELIEVE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY! LOL OHH AND IN CASE YOU DIDNT NOTICE I CHANGED MY PEN NAME I LOVE IT! ****XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx ****WELL NOW ON TOWARD THE STORY! OMG I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE IT IS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL AND TAKING THE "TAKS TEST" IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT THAT IS IT IS A TEST IN TEXAS THAT WE HAVE TO TAKE AND NO I AM ****NOT**** FROM TEXAS ****I AM FROM NEW ORLEANS LOUISIANA**** BUT I AM REALLY SORRY AND I HOPE I CAN MAKE IT FASTER**

_"You won't leave me alone  
Chisel my heart out of stone  
I give in everytime._

You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  


_The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine_

I bet you laugh  
At the thought of me thinking for myself (myself)  
I bet you believe (bet you believe)  
That I'm better off with you than someone else

Your face arrives again  
All hope I had becomes surreal  
But under your cover's  


_More torture than pleasure  
And just past your lips  
There's more anger than laughter  
Not now or forever will I ever change you  
I know that to go on I'll break you, my habit_

You taught my heart  
A sense I never knew I had  
I can't forget  
The times that I was lost and depressed from the awful truth  
How do you do it?  
You're my heroine

But I will save myself."

_("My Heroine" By:Silverstein)_

**Disclaimer: I have no clue why they make this when its obvious that none of our poor asses can afford inuyasha.. but point made dont own**

_**last time:**_

_When Kagome woke up the next morning she thought it was all a dream, but when she looked into the mirror she saw herself for the first time, a demonic, cold blooded killer._

_She fell to her knees and began to cry, the tears and the floor making her skin cold. 'Its what i deserve .. The cold reflects me... I'm a cold blooded killer... He'll never forgive me for what I've done.. I'm soo sorry Inuyasha! _

_Kagome cried harder as her thoughts brung new tears to her eyes. 'What have I become?...'_

Chapter 13. Recovery from the unexpected

It had been weeks since Kagome killed Kikyo in battle and Kagome still didnt forgive herself. She lost hope in her own soul. Devoured by sadness and guilt, Kagome lost touch of the world, withdrawing herself from the others, espically inuyasha. She would cry herself to sleep at night and rarley leave the room.

The only time she would leave was to either use the restroom, take a shower, or ask a maid to bring her food, because she didnt want to eat with the others. But today, on this one occasion, she _had _to leave the room, only because the usual maid that brung her food was sick so she had to get it herself.

Kagome silently snuck out of the room in hopes of not getting seen by the others but sadly for her, it was not happening. On her way to the kitchen she bumped into the same people that she didnt want to see, Sango, Miroku, and worst of all Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango smiled a warming smile that tore at Kagome's heart. '_I dont deserve your kindness Sango-chan' _ Kagome smiled weekly before rushing past them on the verge of tears. Sango's smile dropped into a smile of sadness. "Ohh Miroku, do you think that she'll be ok?" Miroku sighed tiredly before patting Sango's shoulder lightly.

"Who'se to say really, but I do believe that she will get over it sooner or later dont you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha glanced at the pair before everting his eyes to the floorboard. "Feh, whatever" And he walked int the opposite direction leaving Sango and Miroku stairing solomly at his departing form.

"Do you think he will ever forgive her?" Sango also was sad over the past few weeks, because to her it seemed that their group was slowly falling apart, and Kikyo like always, was the reason why. Miroku could sence her uneasiness and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips and hugged her close.

Sango, shocked by the sudden gesture just stood there frozen as a blush as red as a tomatoe appeared on her cheeks as he whispered in her ear.

"Probably, but you know Sango.. We havent had any..._alone time _with eachother and I'm thinking that maybe we should change that.." Sango could feel his hand lowering farther than nessary and gave him the old hand print that she missed making.

"Hentai!" And she stormed off half pretending to be mad and half blushing. Miroku smiled while rubbing his cheek. _'Kami I love her so much' _ He watched her retreating form before turning in a direction that no one of the inu tachi walked towards to talk to a certain someone...

**XxXSCENE ChAnGeXxX**

Inuyasha walked the hall's deep in thought when he smelled the scent of salt and..blood? So Inuyasha slowly walked toward the source of the smell when he found Kagome's room the source of the smells.

He quietly walked in to see Kagome with her head down sitting in a chair holding a bloody pocket knife and her wrists... they were dripping with blood. Her blood. Inuyasha rushed to her side and grabbed Kagome by the shoulders.

"Kagome what the FUCK are you doing?!" Kagome jumped at the sudden contact and her eyes went wide at Inuyasha. "W-What are you doing here Inuyasha?!" Inuyasha shook her shoulders violently. "Dont even TRY to change the subject! AND ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!" Kagome quickly reverted her eyes to the suddenly interesting floor. "..." Inuyasha, not one known for being patient shook her again.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's eyes filled with oceans as tears, one by one, slowly fell out of her eyes. "Don't try to feel sorry for me Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked confused so he retorted to his usual status.

"What the HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Why should I feel sorry for you? There is nothing to feel sorry for" Kagome's eyes shot up toward his and she shook out of his embrace. "Dont try to lie Inuyasha! You know DAMN well what I'm talking about! You know what Inuyasha just leave me alone" Inuyasha looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

Kagome slowly sat down in the corner of the dark room and pulled her knee's up to her chin and held herself close as she stared blankly at the wall, her wrist still bleeding. Inuyasha slowly walked toward her and sat directly in front of her before reaching slowly for her shoulders.

But before he talked to her he really took in the young woman...or shall he say demon. Kagome really took on a change after her fight with Kikyo. Shr was even more beautiful than before. Her skin took on a more paler tone, her long dark eye lashes that complemented her cheeks, Her eyes that were once a dark blue took on a much brighter sky blue,

Her hair, once raven black and shoulder length, now took on a more blueish black with baby blue streaks flowing like a waterfall around her body. Those new pair of baby blue stripes going across her face with a matching baby blue cresent moon directly on her forehead made her look like a heavenly being made out of this world, needless to say she could make a vampire's heart stop from first glance.

But when he looked at her wrist, that also sported blue stripes and also blood, he changed his thoughts completely. "Kagome PLEASE talk to me" Kagome never took her eyes off of the wall. When she talked Inuyasha thought one thing that she sounded like Kikyo. Her monotone voice dragged him out of his thoughts

."Why should you want to talk, when there is nothing to talk about?" Inuyasha's anger slowly started to form. "Kagome...Dont...play...with...me" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders again throwing the young demon off her balance so she was pulled flush against him. " WHY?! TELL ME WHY KAGOME!" Kagome just kept staring at the wall, not responding. THAT made Inuyasha FURIOUS. In fact he was so mad that at the spur of the moment he did something that he would have NEVER done.

He slapped her.

Kagome was so shocked that he slapped her that not only when he began yelling but when the first five seconds passed after he slapped her Kagome entered an alternante world. Inuyasha's face burned mad with fury as he yelled at her. "You want to sit here fucking sulking your life away? I dont think so! Not while I'm around! you WILL get over it, you WILL start living your life again and you WILL ENJOY IT! GOT THAT?!" Inuyasha was so mad with fury that he didn't even realize what he had done.

Over 80 seconds passed with silence before BOOM! Inuyasha found himself on the ground holding his eye that was immedieatly starting to bruse. Kagome was standing above him her eyes blood red and her aura pitch black

. "Dont you EVER put your hands on me! What the hell is wrong with you Inuyasha?! Here I am trying to think and you SLAP me!..." And Inuyasha watched with a happy smirk of approval as Kagome continued to babble like she used to.

He was glad the finally, after all this time, he got the job done. Finally she was back. Kagome, was back. He stood up slowly and began to walk toward her as she continued to babble about him being a "moron" and something about jewel shards. Finally he grabbed her harshly and pulled her into an embrace.

"I-Inuyasha what are you doing?" Inuyasha didn't respond right away which felt disturbing to both of them. "Look's like I got the job done" Kagome pulled out of the rather unexpected embrace."Got what job done what are you talking about?" Inuyasha gave her a smile that no one but his mother ever saw from him.

"Your back to being the old you" Kagome looked like a lost puppy."What the HELL are you talking about Inuyasha? I have never changed!" Inuyasha pulled her into another short imbrace before releasing her.

"No Kagome you changed, you were depressed, mopy, and damn right sad and I was getting REALLY tired of it! But now.." His voice trailed off as he shook her shoulders slightly. "..Now your back to the old you, The one that I, well more like EVERYONE missed." Kagome paused for a minute deep in thought before realizing what he was talking about.

When she finally realized she crushed Inuyasha suddenly with tears streaming down her face. "Oh my Kami...Oh my Kami... I-I killed her...I KILLED HER INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU EVEN TALK TO ME LET ALONE LOOK AT ME IM...IM A KILLER.. IM..." Inuyasha put his hands around her mouth, effectingly cutting her off. "Look Kagome, I know...I know that you..killed Kikyo, but I also know that It was out of self-defence" Beside himself Inuyasha's fingers began to trace circles in a comforting way on Kagome's back as he talked to her.

"Even thought I wished that things would have been a bit more _differently_ the way you both setteled it, I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later" Suprisingly Kagome found herself relaxed and growing tired in his arms, Inuyasha felt this too so he decided to close the convorsation for now. "Now get some sleep, you have training with that _asshole_ tomorrow" Kagome giggled a bit at Inuyasha's words before yawning.

"I guess your right Inuyasha, Thank you, really, thank you Inuyasha if it wasn't for you I dont know what I would have done" Inuyasha blushed slightly before sharply turning his head away from her and giving her his famous 'feh' and walking out the room to let her sleep.

Kagome stopped him before he left and gave him a quick hug. "I know I already told you this but really, thanks Inuyasha" And finally she gave him one of her famous shining smiles that melted his heart, not that she knew that, or anyone else. "No problem" And with that he left with crimson stained cheeks...

**xXxScEnE cHaNgExXx**

Both Sango and Shippo were walking in the garden below in the castle."Lady Sango where's Mama? We haven't seen her in a really long time!" Sango sighed tiredly. Kagome hasn't been the same since the fight with Kikyo was over.

"I don't know Shippo, maybe she's in her room like normally" Shippo frowned at Sango. Everyone thought that Shippo was still naive and didn't know what was going on but they were the one's that were naive.

"She's changed, hasn't she." By the tone of Shippo's voice Sango cringed. His question was more like a statement. Sango sighed. If anyone was to be effected by Kagome's sudden change it would be Shippo. I mean after all Kagome was like a mother to him, and there is no stronger bond than one with a mother and her child.

"Yes Shippo, she has" Sango's eyes turned watery as she thought about her friend but she quickly blinked them away.She didn't want to bring out the waterworks and cause Shippo more distress. She turned to Shippo and forced a smile.

"Don't worry Shippo your mother is a strong woman, she will overcome this eventually" Shippo smiled slightly back. "I sure hope your right Lady Sango" The hair's on both Shippo and Sango's kneck stood up as a voice interrupted their convorsation.

"You have no idea how right she is" Sango grabbed her weapon which was currently resting against a rock all in record timing. I mean damn that woman is good! Inuyasha laughed as he landed next to Shippo. "Hey Sango guess.." He was cut off as said woman hit him across his head with her Hiraikotsu with a glare that could impress Sesshomaru.

"You IDIOT! You could have scared us to death!" Inuyasha rubbed his head mumbling non-coherent words about "How he was just joking" And something about "Damn women are dangerous" And somewhat. Sango calmed down and look at Inuyasha with sympathy."So what do Shippo and I owe to this _unexpected _visit Inuyasha?" Inuyasha instantly forgot about his pain in his head and make a cocky smirk at Sango who knew that with that look he did something.

"Inuyasha.." Her tone was low and suspicious. "What did you do?" When Inuyasha didn't answer her right away she knew that it had something to do with Kagome. Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu and looked at Inuyasha with death in her eyes. "Shippo close your eyes and cover your ears this is about to get ugly" Inuyasha backed away as she came forward.

"Oi, Oi, Oi hold on Sango KAMI! Its not nothing bad its actually good! so wait!" Sango paused and eyed Inuyasha with uncertanty. "Well then spit it out!" Inuyasha inwardly sighed. Sheesh! Women and their hormones! (lol) Just cant take a damn joke! He took another step back as Sango's voice dropped another level.

"Inuyasha..." "Alright alright! Kagome is back to normal" At this, it caugt both Shippo's and Sango's attention. They both were in union as they adressed Inuyasha. "What do you mean back to normal" Inuyasha put his usual cock grin back on his face.

"She's back to normal like I said, and it was all done by me and me alone!" Shippo's face changed from saddened to happy in a split second. "Really? Do you mean it Inuyasha? She's really back to normal, and your the one that helped her back?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes at Shippo trying unsuccessfully to hide his grin.

"Well duh! who else was going to do it?" Shippo's eyes became watery as he was about to jump on Inuyasha Sango chimed in. "I wouldn't get your hopes up Shippp" Inuyasha's grin dropped quickly and he glared at Sango. Damn! does that woman got it out for him or what! "WHAT! What do you mean don't get your fuckin' hopes up? I'll have you know _MISSY, _That I DID help Kagome unlike your lazy ass just sitting here moping about!" Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder and hid behind a rock as he scenced the danger.

Sango took a defencive stance as she glared cold at Inuyasha. "You sure 'Helped' is the correct word for it?" Inuyasha took up the same look and stance as she. "And exactly what the FUCK does that mean?" As Sango took a step forward Inuyasha was about to do the same before he froze dead in his spot.

The hairs on his kneck roze as he turned slowly to meet the angry, yet deadly glare of the very woman they were agruing about. "INUYASHA! WATCH YOU LANGUAGE IN FRONT OF SHIPPO!" Sango froze as she saw her long time 'sister' look as normal as day, not depressive and pale. "Kagome?" Kagome's eyes, once glazed over with anger turned to kindness and happyness that everyone knew as she looked into Shippo's watery eyes.

"Yes Shippo what's wrong?" Kagome was going to ask if Inuyasha hit him but she didnt have time to ask as Shippo hurled himself at Kagome, who caught him with ease. The tears were streaming down Shippo's face as Kagome wiped them away.

"So it's true! you are back to normal!f Ohh please Kagome dont change again please dont leave me!" Kagome felt her heart start to break as she heard the desprate plea in his voice.

"Shh Im so sorry Shippo I will never do that again dont worry, and I promise that i will _NEVER_ leave you, no matter what" Shippo nodded his head in her chest to show he understood. Sango walked calmly towards Kagome but when she got there all calmness left her body and she squeezed Kagome so tight she could swear that she saw purple for a split second.

"My Kami Kagome don't you EVER scare me like that again!" Kagome smiled sadly as Sango hugged her again. '_And to think that everyone went through all this pain because of me' _Sango grabbed Kagome by her wrists and began to swing them around. Luckily for Kagome this new demon blood sped up her healing powers so where she cut her self didnt show.

'_I should be ashamed of myself for doing such a thing, and Inuyasha had to see! I can never do anything right' _Inuyasha scensing her distress decided to break the little reunion. "Umm lets go, I think its time for dinner" Kagome was brought back to earth with the sound of Inuyasha's husky voice. Kagome ran toward Inuyasha and, when she was sure that no one was looking, planted a kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha turned beet red at the gesture.

"Umm what the hell was that?" Kagome blushed a little and turned her head away. "Im sorry, I just wanted to thank you Inuyasha for helping me get over what I did, Im So sorry.." Inuyasha cut her off and pulled her into a hug. "Stop it Kagome, I told you before so I guess I have to tell you again. It wasnt your fault"

"But.." Inuyasha cut her off. "But nothing Kagome Im serious, it was all in self-defence, even thought I wish it could have ended with BOTH of you alive, but what's done is done" Kagome smiled one of her smiles that Inuyasha secretly missed so deeply.

She hugged him back before releasing him. "Thank you Inuyasha, really" Inuyasha blushed slightly before turning away. "Sure, no problem" Unbeknowest to the both of them both Sango and Shippo watched the whole scene, along with Sesshomaru.

On top of his balconey he watched silently as Kagome was still dying inside from the guilt and the pain. For some strange reason he felt, dare he say it, sad for her. '_Ok Sesshomaru no more ningen drinks for you' _As he watched Inuyasha pull Kagome into an embrace he felt that same burning feeling in his stomach when he saw Inuyasha put his hanyou lips on Kagome's.

He knew this time thought that it was no mistake, He Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, was once again jealous. But the thing was of what?...

**xXxScEnE cHaNgExXx**

The not so pure monk made his way into the narrow hallway that led to the door he needed to go through. '_Damn does he/she have to make his/her secret chambers so damn far and complicated?' _Just as he thought that he FINALLY, AFTER ALL THIS TIME, reached his destination. Before he knocked on the door he heard a "Enter" So he just opened the door. Bowing slightly to the person he was facing Miroku began to speak.

"So did you hear anything?" The mysterious person looked up from where he/she was sitting and began to speak to Miroku. "Hai I have, but it is nothing good" Miroku shook his head slightly to show that he understood. "I understand but is it really bad?" The mysterious person stood up to face Miroku directly.

"Well that, I can't say, but there is one thing, the miko is not safe without him, not safe at all"Miroku numbly bowed slightly with the grim news.

_'Great, just fucking great! How in the hell am I supposed to get THOSE TWO to like eachother yet alone love when all he can do is hurt her? But maybe...Just maybe...' _Miroku was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the voice again. The person cleared their throat to gain Miroku's attention.

"Ahem... I am assured that what words that transpired in here will not be told beyond that door, am I correct?" Miroku gave the person a short bittersweet smile. "Come one even after all this time you still don't trust me as much?" The mysterious person gave a non fimilar 'Tsk' before returning back to the pile of papers, while Miroku took his leave.

As the person was sure he was gone they began to change back into a humanoid form of one of Sesshomaru's personal maids and began to fade away into the darkness of the halls...

**and that brings the end to a long awaited update! i am soooo sorry that i took so long its just that i had major writers block, hyperventilating over taks test, and dealing with fam problems, its not easy fokes! lol but i promise i WILL try to update faster! KITSUNE PROMISE!! much luv,**

**XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx**


	14. Chapter 14 I Hate Everything About You

**HELLO THERE ****XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx HERE I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! AND NO I **_**WILL NOT **_**TELL ANYONE WHO THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON IN THE LAST CHAPTER! **

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA COUGH HACK LOL SORRY SO LONG I HOPE THAT U LIKE IT! OMG WRITERS BLOCK IS A**_** FUCKING BITCH!! **_**LOL OMG IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE ITS JUST THAT SKOOL IS GETTING HARDER WITH FINALS AND STUFF SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME ) I HOPE U LIKE**

"Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make

_All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take

_Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know

_Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

_You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me_

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you"

_("I Hate Everything About You" By: Three Days Grace)_

_**Last Time: **__"Ahem... I am assured that what words that transpired in here will not be told beyond that door, am I correct?" Miroku gave the person a short bittersweet smile. _

_"Come one even after all this time you still don't trust me as much?" The mysterious person gave a non fimilar 'Tsk' before returning back to the pile of papers, while Miroku took his leave._

_As the person was sure he was gone they began to change back into a humanoid form of one of Sesshomaru's personal maids and began to fade away into the darkness of the halls..._

Chapter 14.I Hate Everything About You

Finally Kagome's life had turned back to normal. She was slowly getting over the fact that she killed Kikyo and even slowly getting over the fact that she was now a demon. Don't get her wrong she loved the new hair and everything but she just wanted to know how. Inuyasha was another one who was still getting over the fact that Kikyo was really gone.

As of now everyone was living life normally except for the fact that they were still in Sesshomaru's house. Sesshomaru was still as impassive as ever and Rin and Shippo were getting along real well. And now at the time the both of them were in the garden playing in the flower beds.

Rin was running away from Shippo and Shippo was chasing Rin. They were playing a game called 'It', a game that Kagome taught them. Finally Shippo caught up with her and they both collapsed into a rose bed full of exaustion.

"So Rin do you like it here withf Sesshomaru?" Rin caught her breath before answering him. "Yes I do what about you?" Shippo smiled as he answered. "Yeah I do, My Mother likes it here too" Rin had a confused look on her face.

"Shippo I wanted to ask you this but I was afraid that you were going to get mad if i asked you" Shippo scooted closer to her in order to hear more better. "I promise I wont get mad so ask me" Rin turned toward his way to face him.

"How can Lady Kagome be your mother if she is... I mean _was_ human?" Shippo smiled again as he turned to face her as well.

"Kagome is not my real mother, I met her long time ago when the Jewel of Four Souls was shattered and she has treated me like a Son ever since then so I treat her like she was my mother" Rin smiled.

"Ohh if you don't mind me asking what happened to your real family?" Shippo's eyes got a far away look as he spoke.

"Well my mother died when I was real little and my father was killed by this group of people called the 'Thunder Brothers' because he had something that they wanted" When he turned to face Rin his eyes met with tears.

"Ohh my Kami Im so sorry Shippo that's so sad!" Shippo gave her a reasurring smile before hugging her slightly.

"Dont worry I've come to accept it over the years and instead of regretting it and being depressive Im happy and I spend my time cherishing the memories I have of them" Rin still blushing from the sudden contact gave him a smile as well.

Shippo scooted closer and Rin blushed a little. "Soo Rin you never told me how you met Sesshomaru" Rin's smile dropped a notch and her eyes darkened.

It didnt go unnoticed by Shippo. "Look Rin its ok if you don't tell me I wont force you" Rin shook her head slightly.

"No its alright it's just sometimes it just makes me sad to think about it thats all" Shippo nodded his head slowly.

"Dont worry I understand take as long as you need" Rin took a deep breath before starting.

"Ok, when I was about 11 my Mother, Father, and my brothers were all brutally murdered in front of my very eyes and ever since then I wouldnt respond, not to no one" As Rin was going on, in her mind she was having a flashback.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What the hell is wrong with you Rin?! Stealing food from us?" The older adult slapped Rin in the face as she stared blankly like she couldnt feel any pain in this world. _

_He threw her down and she got up as like nothing ever happened. The farmers watched as Rin slowly walked away bruises covering her face and body. _

_"What a strange kid, Doesnt respond to any pain!.. But... I suppose thats how someone would act after witnessing their family die in front of them" All the farmers nodded their heads sadly before tending to their gardens._

**END FLASHBACK**

After she took a short breath Shippo had a death glint in his eyes. '_Those bastards! Hitting on a child that is obviously traumatized! Grrrrr! One of these days...' _His inner youkai chuckled.

_**'Grrrrr!! Calm down tiger ha ha Your making it sound like you like her or something" **_Shippo froze at his inner demon's words and was about to retort before he heard Rin's voice.

"Umm Shippo if you dont mind im going to continue with the story now. Shippo blushed at his not paying attention and nodded his head so she can continue. Rin took another breath before continuing...

**FLASHBACK**

_Rin stumbed a bit before she fell into a clearing. And it was there she found him. Covered in dirt and blood, most likely from his half decapated arm. To put it bluntly she could say he looked just like her, battered and beaten. _

_Minus the half missing arm of course. She walked silently before stopping dead in her tracks as he perked up and growled at her with crimson eyes. Rin let out a big gasp of air as she bravely walked towards him. _

_She got on her knees and gave him food that she got from the farmers. His voice to her was smooth and dangerous, like nothing he ever heard. _

_"Mind your own business girl I dont eat human food" But Rin wouldnt give in so everyday as Sesshomaru lied to rest she came and gave him food he didnt accept. _

_Until finally one day Rin came back to Sesshomaru with more bruises on her face. As she sat the food down and was about to leave his voice stopped her. "_

_Why do you have those bruises?" Rin, for the first time since her family's brutal murders, smiled. She smiled at him and uttered a sweet sounding giggle. _

_Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute. "Why are you laughing? I dont care im just curious" And rin laughed again. _

_After that Sesshomaru left and Rin was finally happy. As she was walking wolves growled behind her and she ran. _

_She ran until they caught her.. Sesshomaru smelled blood on the air and he reconized it instantly so he went to find the source finally he came upon the little girls broken body and he thought of something. _

_He unsheithed tokijjin and swung it on Rin's body. _

_He picked her up and was shocked when in his arms her heart started beating again and her eyes didnt have that lifeless look in them anymore and she blinked as she stared into his eyes._

_He put her down and walked away. Ever since then she has been with Sesshomaru..._

**END FLASHBACK**

Rin finished and took a deep sight as she looked into Shippo's eyes as she was suprised to find him suddently hugging her.

Blushing furiously she awkwardly hugged him back. "Umm Shippo are you ok?" Shippo just nodded his head in her hair.

"Wow Rin I had no idea...Im soo sorry...And to think Sesshomaru was _kind _enough to let you remain with him...Its just so mind blowing...I can even emagine the pain you went through..Im soo sorry Rin" Rin smiled as she really hugged him back.

"Dont worry Shippo just like you said I acepted it as well, I do believe that things happen for a reason. Like for instance if i wasnt killed by those wolves then I would have never met Lord Sesshomaru, and for you if those Thunder brothers would have never killed your father and made you seek revenge you would have never met Lady Kagome and have a mother figure like she is now, So dont worry. Like Lady Misura says with every pain comes something to over power it"

Shippo smiled at her wisdom. "You know what Rin your right, Sooo...You wanna go terrorize Jaken?" Rin's eyes had a tind of evilness in her eyes as she smirked evilly.

"Terrorizing Master Jaken? My favorite sport" And together they took of in a race to find their unfortunate victim. Poor Jaken...

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome was now in her room alone, brushing her long blue streaked hair. _'Wow this still comes as a shock to me that im a demon now Its just so weird!' _Her Inner demon huffed at her. **'**

**WELL!...Not **_**all**_** demon's are weird ok!' **Kagome nearly toppled over in terror as she frantically looked around before calming down. '

_Ok who the hell was that Ohh wait was that you?' _Her inner demon rolled its eyes at her. '**Ohh no shit sherlock! Geeze man I mean did I have to be with someone that is a complete and total moron?' **Kagome blinked her eyes angrly.

'_Hey Man! Look im not used to having you yet so when you talk it sort of suprises me but I will get used to it so chill the fuck out!' _Her inner demon gasped dramatically.

**'God! ok ok! Dont bite my ass sheesh! Im hurt Kagome! You know sometimes words hurt you know' **And soon Kagome couldnt hear the voice any longer so she sighed and under her breath muttered somthing that sounded like a 'Asshole'.

Kagome stilled as she sniffed the air and sensed Sesshomaru comming towards the door. Their were two knocks before Kagome whispered "Come in".

Kagome staired out into the balconey as Sesshomaru walked into the room. It took him awhile to stop staring at the laminanting beauty in front of him.

Sesshomaru would never admit this, not even to him self but Kagome was really quite attractive. "Umm Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru blinked before realizing he was staring at her. "What is it?" Kagome's eyes slanted for awhile.

"Well you were staring at me so I thought something might be wrong" Sesshomaru looked to the window for a quick excape but realized he wasnt getting out of here easily. "My apologies" Kagome just looked to the side amazed.

'**Wow he actually apologized to you the world is comming to an end' **"Miko" His cold voice brung her out of her thoughts. "Yes Sesshomaru?"

"If you would cease your daydreaming then we could begin training" Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath that sounded something like "Asshole".

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly and smirked.

Before Kagome could blink she was pinned from the kneck on the door by a magenta stripped hand. "What was that Miko?" Kagome gasped in some air.

"Nothing! I didnt say anything!" Sesshomaru smirked in her face and it took Kagome all her might not to roll her eyes at him.

"I would watch what you say little miko you never know what the punishment could be, and with me it could be just about _anything" _And in a split second he let Kagome go and began walking away, leaving Kagome totally speechless.

Sesshomaru waited for the signal and there it came. "SESSHOMARU!?" And he used his demonic speed to dash out into the gardens, covering his scent as well.

It only took a moment to regester what he ment by that and as soon as she figured it out she was pissed.

"Fucking peverted asshole" Kagome used her new demonic powers to sniff out Sesshomaru but she couldnt find his scent. '

_Ok then two can play at his game!' _So Kagome used her priestess powers to locate him and boy did she. Kagome used her demonic powers to sprint to the garden.

She followed where his powers were and came upon a secret passageway inside of a cherry blossom tree.

'_Woah! Now THIS is cool'_ And finally after searching for 10 minutes she found him sitting on a chair as if nothing happened.

"So Miko what do I owe this visit?" Kagome's eyes slanted dangerously low.

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHY IM HERE! WHAT THE HELL YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" And before she knew it, once again, for the SECOND time his hand was on her kneck but with not as much force as the first time.

"I told you Miko that there will be consiquences for talking to me like that, and now I will prove it" Kagome shut her eyes tight as she waited for pain but instead she found Sesshomaru's lips on hers.

'_WHAT THE HELL?! _But all thoughts were pushed aside as she looked up to find Sesshomaru's eyes blood red.

Soon he began to suck on her bottom lip which, shocking to her, caused her to moan which intensified Sesshomaru's intentions.

Soon he began to suck skillfully on her tongue and not before long Kagome gave in wrapping her arms around the dog demon as their kiss intensified. Kagome moaned as his hands began to explore her body feircefully.

But when he reached her womanhood he finally reganed his control and quickly sat up away from Kagome. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and backed away from Sesshomaru slowly, Thoughts running through both of their heads.

'_Her lips, like roses...Wait what the hll am I talking about grrrr this is all your fault beast!' _Kagome on the other hand was thinking along the same lines.

_'Oh my Kami...I did not just make out with Sesshomaru?! I think you were right..The world is comming to an end.. but I wonder why he made the first move?' _Kagome watched as Sesshomaru made his way to the door.

"Where are you going we need to talk about this" Sesshomaru tensed up but she didn't see it.

"There is nothing to talk about but the fact its all my Inner demon's fault" Shit, he really shouldn't have said that.

So before he could haul ass out of there she used her demon speed to block his way. "Sesshomaru...Is there something you want to explain to me?" Sesshomaru mentally groaned. Damn this was going to be a long and shocking night...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**ENd oF sToRy**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sorry for the long update its just with school and family issues makes it hard for me to find time to update my story so i hope u can understand thats y i cant wait till school is finished wooot 3 more days of that hell hole school lol hope you guys have an awesome summer like i know i will lol )**


	15. Chapter 15 Regret

**HEY EVERYONE U KNOW WHO THIS IS OF COURSE I JUST WANTED TO APOLOGIZE ****ONCE AGAIN**** FOR THE DELAYS OF CHAPTER 15 AND 16.. AS U MAY HAVE READ SOME ASSHOLE IN MY HOUSE DELETED BOTH OF MY CHAPTERS BUT IM NOT WORRIED I WILL JUST WORK ON IT AGAIN AND I WANTED TO THANK ****DARKJU**** BECAUSE U JUST BOOSTED MY CONFIDENCE! SO THANKS AND I HOPE THAT IT THIS CHAPTER COMES OUT BETTER THAN THE ONE I WROTE ALREADY! WELL WITHOUT FURTHER ADEU HERE GOES THE REAL CHAPTER 15...**

_"If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up_

_Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot"_

("Lets Start A Riot" By: Three Days Grace)

_**Last Time: **__'Her lips, like roses...Wait what the hell am I talking about grrrr this is all your fault beast!' Kagome on the other hand was thinking along the same lines._

_'Oh my Kami...I did not just make out with Sesshomaru?! I think you were right..The world is comming to an end.. but I wonder why he made the first move?' Kagome watched as Sesshomaru made his way to the door._

_"Where are you going we need to talk about this" Sesshomaru tensed up but she didn't see it._

_"There is nothing to talk about but the fact its all my Inner demon's fault" Shit, he really shouldn't have said that._

_So before he could haul ass out of there she used her demon speed to block his way. "Sesshomaru...Is there something you want to explain to me?" Sesshomaru mentally groaned. Damn this was going to be a long and shocking night..._

Chapter 15. Regret

Sango was walking alone in the meadows located in the castle it was close but far from the castle. Sango sighed as she felt the breeze pick up.

"Feels fantastic" As she sighed, the wind picked up more and blew a flower in her hair.

She reached to pick it out and of all the flowers in the world it was her favorite one.

A white lilly.

Sango sighed as she thought of the first time her dear brother brought her a bouquet of white lillies.

Sango smiled sadly. _'Those were the days wern't they Kohaku..' _Sango broke the petals and put them in her hand and began to sing a sweet but sad song.

It was called The Song of Parting.

_"Father once said to me many moons ago, "A demon's hand will defend.  
Mother said one day, _

_There is more that you must know, a mortal hand will sustain.  
Two hands together, incomplete alone, balance and union, and the gate will open.  
_

_Go, my children, go.  
_

_Go to crimson flames.  
To save our children, lights of memory will remain."_

As she sung the song the petals in her hands gently flew away in the breeze and two tears made its way down her flawless cheek. "If only I could save you from this fate" Sango quickly wiped away the tears on her cheeks as she continued to walk in the meadow witht the flower in hand.

She sat on a rock and gazed into the horizon which was now a shade of pink and orange, but for some reason even its beauty couldn't lighten up the mood for the poor suffering young woman. Sango was deep in thought when strong hands suddently grabbed her from behind and hugged her form tightly.

Sango was about to scream when suddently the person spoke up and her still-ness instantly dissappeared. "Calm down Sango its only me" The violet haired Monk Miroku stated with a peaceful smile on his face.

Sango with a mild blush on her face scolded him for the suprise. "Kami Miroku! You could have gave me a heart attack!" He chuckled at her embarrasment and desided to rub it in.

"Aww sorry Sango I didn't mean to scare you its just that you look so alluring sitting like that I just had to touch you" And he smirked at his obvious achevement when she turned more red.

"You know, I could have _EASILY _killed you right?" And she smirked triumptly when she felt him flinch at her harsh tone. "Anyway...So what are you doing here all alone by yourself Sango?" Sango stilled for a second then relaxed again, fresh new tears brimming at the rims of her beautiful eyes but they did not fall.

"Ohh..I was thinking about all that we've been through together you know, with the shattering of the jewel and your right hand being cursed with the wind tunnel and of course my brother, Kohaku" Her voice cracking.

Mirkou traced conforting circles around her back and suprisingly even to the Kami's up above he did not touch her ass. "Shh, I know I know Sango, We've all been through alot together.. Some times heart warming but others heart breaking but you know what, I wouldn't change any of it"

Sango turned around to look him in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?" Miroku smiled as he pulled Sango's body flush on his and he kissed her lips softly. "I wouldn't change it for nothing in the world because all those times I was with you" Sango blushed furiously red and wiggled out of his embrace to look him head on.

"Ohh Miroku" She hugged him tight as he tried to hide the grin forming in his face. "Sango?" Sango looked up from where his chest was and answered. "What is it?" Miroku's face became hard and serious and she knew by the tone of his voice that he was not joking around.

"I have something really important to tell you so I want you to sit down and listen ok?" Sango eyed him suspiciously but then did as she was told. "Ohh and close your eyes please" Sango's head shot up for she was looking at the ground.

"WHAT?" Miroku inwardly groaned. "Please Sango?" He gave her his best puppy eyes that would put even Inuyasha to shame so she had to give in. He put a blindfold on her eyes to make sure she couldn't see.

"Ok Miroku but I dont see how.." But she was cut off as suddently he picked her up bridal style and began running into the garden speed fast even for that of a human.

"WHAT THE HELL MIROKU!" Miroku smirked as he saw her reaching for the blindfolds he stopped her in mid work.

"Ah ah ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you! If you take that off I swear to the Kami's above that you won't like what will happen" Sango stilled and Miroku smirked.

_'__Kami I love her' _He thought until finally they reached their destination. Miroku placed her down gently before standing in front of her. "Ok Sango you can take them off now" Sango relieved that she can now see the light she quickly reached for the appendage talking at the same time.

"Ok Miroku tell me what's this all.." But she cut herself off mid sentence as she looked around and took in a sharp gasp.

They were everywhere!

Everywhere she looked.

Everywhere she turned.

Their they were

Surrounded by her and Miroku where and endless supply of white lillies. "Beautiful" She breathed out in air she had sucked in. Those tears that dissappeared slowly came creeping back to her eyes but she wasn't going to let them fall dammit!

She was going to be strong!

"Sango..Do you like it?" Sango turned around and smiled a sincerely nice smile. "Miroku...You did all this for me?" Miroku hugged her brefly before setting her down on a soft flat rock. "I wouldn't do it for anyone else in the world" Sango blushed slightly before he continued.

"Sango, there is something that I have been meaing to ask you for a long time now and I think that now is the right time" Sango looked at him worriedly. "Sure Miroku you can ask me anything" Miroku took a deep breath.

"Ok Sango...Do you remember the day that I told you that I wanted you to move in with me when we defeat Naraku?" Sango blushed more.

"Of course I still remember how could I forget.." Miroku took in a breath before continuing. "Well Sango I wanted you to know that I really ment what I said.. So I have to ge something off my chest" Sango closed her eyes as she prepaired for the worst but instead she got opposite.

"Sango I know that you hate the way I would flirt with other women but there is a reason why" Sango's eyes shot open as she listened intently.

"Well there is only one reason why I did that was to see if you were still intrested in me" A scowl formed on her face but she still said nothing and continued to listen intently.

"Well thats not all, you see I loved you for a long time Sango and I always thought that you would grow tired of me so I only did that to make sure that you had feelings for me as well in order for me to make that promise to you and you proved it" When Miroku was done Sango slapped the side of his head playfully.

"You idiot! You did all that just to make sure that I was still intrested in you?" Miroku's head dropped low.

"I know I know! Its was stupid right?" Sango smiled and picked his head up.

"Actually I was going to say that was the most thoughtful thing you could ever do" Miroku blushed slightly as he remembered the last time how they were when Sango looked at him like that. He cleared his throat and proceded.

"Well Sango now I think that it is time for me to tell you something that is really hard for me to say without it hurting my pride but honestly I really couldn't give a shit" Sango's eyes watered more but she just wouldnt let them fall.

"Sango I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one. You were what my empty life had been missing and ever since I found you I will never let you go no matter what the consiquences. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat and i would die for you in a split second"

Miroku took Sango's hand in his and dropped down to one knee. Sango's eyes were on the verge of causing a waterfall but she struggled to contain them.

"Well Sango to put it shortly, What I'm trying to say is that I love you, I really really do, and I want to make sure that everyone knows that" Miroku pulled out a 14 karot gold ring with an adamant in the middle.

"This is called a 'ring' its from Kagome's time and when I asked her about something that would symbolize my love for you she told me that a 'Ring' would be perfect because it symbolizes marrage and love for one another, So Inuyasha made adamants with his tetsesuiga and gave them to Kagome who used the currency of her time to buy this, and now I finally give it to you"

And when Miroku slid the ring on her hand she finally let her tears fall. "O-Oh M-My K-K-Kami! I-I LOVE YOU TOO!" And with that said she jumped on Miroku causing them both to fall and of course Sango ended up on top.

She was kissing him fierly and it turned him on. But sadly for them all their actions were stilled as they heard a loud "AHEM!!" that belonged to a husky voice that aparently wanted their attention.

Sango jumped off Miroku fast as lightning and when violet eyes met gold one's her face matched a tomatoe as she blushed furiously from embarrasment.

Both Shippo and Rin, including Inuyasha burst into laughter causing more embarrasmet for the couple.

"Well I was just comming out here to tell you guys that Shippo and Rin made some snacks but sensing that you two are busy maybe well come back later" Sango got up angrly and stomped towards Inuyasha who, at the time, was trying hard to hold back a laugh.

"Ohh shut up! Nothing happened Inuyasha!" Inuyasha burst into a laughing fit and managed to choke out some words.

"Thats _laugh _not _laught _what _laugh_ my _laugh laugh _nose told me" Sango was a brilliant crimson as she ran out towards the castle. Miroku ran after her hiding his laughter as well.

Inuyasha called out to him. "OHH AND MIROKU DONT ACT LIKE I CANT SMELL YOU AS WELL!" Miroku stilled and blushed a deep red before continuing his chase after his love. Inuyasha smiled sadly at their retreating form.

_'They look so happy..' _His inner demon whimpered sadly. _**'Unlike us...' **_Inuyasha looked at the two kids that were now running happily in the flowers. He called them over.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked at Shippo. Man was that kid getting big! "Hey guys its getting late and that asshole of a brother would complain about me having you out too long so hurry and head back to the castle"

Both Rin and Shippo answered together. "Alright!" And they started a race towards the castle when all of a sudden young Rin stopped.

"Umm Inuyasha-sama arn't you comming?" Inuyasha smiled at the little girl. She reminded him so much of Kagome. _Kagome... _

"Uhh yea I'll be there in a minute Rin now go you don't want Shippo to win do you?" Rin hurriedly ran to catch up with Shippo and waved him bye.

After he was sure that they were gone he slumped down to an empty patch where it looked like a flower just refused to grow. Tears ran down his cheek but he roughly whiped them away.

_'God dammit! Why? Why? WHY? Why did you do this to me Kikyo? Why did you have to leave me alone, for the second time..What did I do to make you not want to stay with me?!' _More tears found their way down his cheek but again he whiped them away.

But there was one that managed to land softly on the ground where the empty patch was._'I guess it really doesnt matter aymore does it...' _Inuyasha whiped his eyes continuesly so it wouldn't seem like he was crying and proceded to walk in the direction of the castle.

As he dissappeared from sight a vine grew swiftly from where his tear landed and suddently it bloomed into a beautiful black rose. It was symbolizing his pain.

But it also shows that someone, or something was also sharing the same feelings as he...

**WITH SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME**

"WELL ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND LOOK AT ME STUPIDLY OR ARE YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?!" Yelled the already frustrated Miko/demoness at the Icy Lord.

I mean DAMN!

They have been glaring at each other for the past twenty minutes and no one has said NOTHING! _Finally, _Sesshomaru decided to speak but in result angering Kagome even more.

"What is it that you want me to say Miko?" Kagome jumped from her seat and glared at the woman.

"What do you mean what do you want me to say?! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Sesshomaru's eyes slanted.

"Watch your tone Miko" Kagome stood defiantly in his face.

"NO! You want me to 'Watch my tone' then make me dammit!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a second and changed back.

"Miko I would advise you not to grate on my nerves" Kagome huffed and slowly breathed in.

"Whatever..Anyways care to explain why We have been having these.." Kagome blushed at the though of her and Sesshomaru kissing.

Sesshomaru noticed her blush so did his beast.

_'When she blushes like that it makes her look cute...Wait..What the hell.. why am I thinking about a 'cute' and why exactly am I thinking about that?' _His beast purred in agreement.

_**'Ohh shut up you know that she looks cute like that so there's no since in trying to deny it its just me and you' **_Sesshomaru inwardly growled.

_'Who said I was trying to deny it?' _His inner demon smirked.

**'**_**Ohh so you do admit it?' **_

Fuck.

He knew he shouldnt have said anything, he knew he lost but that doesnt mean he was going to give up.

_'I did no such thing' _

_**'Uhh..Sorry Sesshy I believe you just did' **_

_'No I didnt'_

_**'Yea you did'**_

_'NO I DIDNT!'_

_**'YES, YOU DID!'**_

_'NO I DIDNT!'_

_**'YES YOU DID!'**_

_'NO I DIDN'T!!'_

_**'NO YOU DIDNT!'**_

_**'**__YES I DID!! I MEAN NO I DIDNT!!'_

His inner demon laughed. _**'Ha ha I got you! **_Sesshomaru growled _'Asshole' _All the while Kagome stared at the Taiyoukai who looked lost in thought.

_'Kami he's hot.. Whoa! man what is up with these hentai thoughts these days, ThankKami's Sesshomaru isnt one of those telapathic demons cause if he knew what thoughts I had about him boy I would be one dead demon' _

Kagome failed to notice that Sesshomaru had long since came out of his inner quarrels and was now looking at her like she lost her marbles.

His deep, silky voice is what snapped her out of her trance. "Miko, if you would stop staring at me we could actually get some talking done" Kagome blushed slightly then got angry."Hey! You were staring first!"

Sesshomaru scoffed. "I did no such thing"

Kagome rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath. "Arrogant bastard" Sesshomaru slanted his eyes and glared death at the Miko/Demoness who, at the time, seemed unfazed (sp?) at his glare.

"What was that Miko?" Kagome was just to mad to care who she was talking to lost her temper.

"I SAID ARROGANT ASSHOLE" And of course as to be expected he had his hands around her throat for the Kami know's WHAT upteenth time! Sesshomaru growled low and dangerous which caused Kagome to shiver visibily.

"What did I say Miko? Such disrespect would not be tolerated" He said in his cool monotone voice.

Kagome growled as well. "And another thing! What the hell is wrong with all you inu-youkai?! The name is KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! come on say it with me KAAA...GOOOO...MEEE... UNDERSTAND?! Ohh and before I forget.." Sesshomaru tuned her out as he took in a whif of her scent.

Something was wrong and he couldnt figure it out. But with one more sniff, to his utter demise, he found out the disturbing problem.

When he sniffed her his eyes began to get droopy and and for a second all he could see was red. Could it really mean that?!

As Kagome rambled on he decided to quickly talk to his inner demon to see if it was true..

_'Hey..' _But before he could continue his beast was snarling and eyes tinted a crimson red and he was howling to the moon on the inside.

And with on more regrettingly smell he confirmed it.

Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru looked as though he wasn't paying attention.

"HEY DAMMIT LISTEN WHEN I TALK TO.." She cut her sentence of short when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but red and the slighest hint of blue

"Umm..Sesshomaru?" Fear now tented deep in her voice as she looked at him.

Yup Sesshomaru was sure of it now...

The baka of a Miko was in heat!

**xXxXxEnDxXxX**

**WELL HERE'S THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER LADIES AND GENTELMEN LOL I WANT TO THANK ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWERS FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME! HOPE I CAN UPDATE SOON! much love,**

**XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx**


	16. Chapter 16 Somewhere I Belong

**OH MY GOD! I AM SO ETERNALLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT! HERE'S **

**CHAPTER 16. OF MY SHALLOW HEART!..HOPE YOU ENJOY! ****ツ**

**PLEASE READ!! **

**I'M VERY SORRY BUT..**

**THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I REALLY NEED TO REWRITE SOME OF MY OLDER CHAPTERS AND I HAVE BEEN DOING THAT NOW WHICH IS WHY IT HAS **

**TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE (and plus something was wrong with my Internet..) AS OF NOW I'M CURRENTLY ON CHAPTER 6 OF CORRECTING AND EDITING.. SO I'M VERY SORRY BUT I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS.. **

**TOO MANY PEOPLE ARE COMPLAINING ABOUT SPELLING AND OTHER THINGS SO I HAVE TO DO IT.. BUT IT WONT BE LONG I PROMISE! SO HOPE YOU CAN BE PATIENT WITH ME! ONCE AGAIN I'M TERRIBLY SORRY.. WHICH IS WHY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I HOPED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER EXTRA **_**EXTRA**_** LONG! ENJOY!**

NARAKU'S THOUGHTS:_ITALICS AND UNDERLINE_

KAGOME'S AND SESSHOMARU'S THOUGHTS: _ITALICS_

ALL BEAST THOUGHTS: _**BOLD AND ITALICS**_

_"And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
_

_(I was confused)  
_

_Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
_

_(So what am I)  
_

_What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
_

_(Nothing to lose)  
_

_Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own _

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
_

_Somewhere I belong_

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
_

_Somewhere I belong  
_

_  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm _

_somewhere I belong  
_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm _

_somewhere I belong..._

_Somewhere I belong..."_

("Somewhere I Belong" By:Linkin Park)

_**Last Time: **_

_Something was wrong and he couldn't figure it out. But with one more sniff, to his utter demise, he found out the disturbing problem._

_When he sniffed her his eyes began to get droopy and and for a second all he could see was red. Could it really mean that?!_

_As Kagome rambled on he decided to quickly talk to his inner demon to see if it was true.._

_'Hey..' But before he could continue his beast was snarling and eyes tinted a crimson red and he was howling to the moon on the inside._

_And with on more regrettably smell he confirmed it._

_Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru looked as though he wasn't paying attention._

_"HEY DAMMIT LISTEN WHEN I TALK TO.." She cut her sentence of short when she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but red and the slightest hint of blue_

_"Umm..Sesshomaru?" Fear now tented deep in her voice as she looked at him._

_Yup Sesshomaru was sure of it now..._

_The baka of a Miko was in heat!_

Chapter 16. Somewhere I Belong..

Kagome instantly backed away as she saw Sesshomaru get up and walk slowly towards her, all with blood shot eyes and his stripes now jagged no longer straight and perfect.

Kagome knew something was wrong but by the look he was giving her she really didn't want to stick around to find out.

"Sesshomaru, are you ok?" Sesshomaru said nothing as he continued to walk towards her.

Kagome backed away slowly.

But before long Kagome found herself backed against a wall and she didn't have anywhere else to go.

"Ano.. Sesshomaru.. Please tell me what's wrong your starting to scare me!" But of course Sesshomaru said nothing but this time he grabbed her arms and pulled her forcefully into and embrace.

"Sesshomaru what the hell?!" She nearly screamed in his ear when she felt his hand nearly rip apart her kimono.

Kagome tried to back away but in turn Sesshomaru's claws dug into her arm and blood began to drip down her hikama. **(sp?) **

Kagome let out a painful yelp and tears pricked at her eyes as her arm started to burn like fire. When Sesshomaru heard her painful cry he instantly let her go and backed away quickly. He half growled half yelled at her.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Kagome winced at the tone of his voice but she still held her ground.

"NO! TELL ME WHY YOUR ACTING LIKE THIS WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU?!"

Sesshomaru growled a low and dangerous growl.

He had to get her out of here and fast or else.. well he didn't want to think about what would happen. All he knew is that she would hate him for all eternity.

He had to think of something to get her out of this room!..

ANYTHING!

But what he would say next he would instantly regret it in the long run.

"CAN'T YOU SEE?! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! LEAVE GET OUT! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE YOUR JUST A BIG NUISANCE ON EVERYONE YOU COME ACROSS! NOW LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE" His inner demon howled inside at Sesshomaru.

**'**_**MINE! GIVE ME MATE! I WANT NOW!!'**_ His eyes turned more red as he struggled to control his inner beast.

He knew that he was lying and he would hurt her feelings but he just HAD to get her out of the room!

Kagome shocked by his hurtful words turned towards the door and ran to it, Fumbling over her feet as she ran.

But before she left she had tears streaming down her face.

She spoke in a low and sad voice.

"So that's how it is huh? I really don't know what I saw in you..." Her eyes were downward and teardrops made their way to the floor.

"Your just like your brother.. Well goodbye Sesshomaru... don't bother to make sure I won't come back because believe me I'll do everyone a favor and never come back again!" And with that she ran.

She ran straight towards the gates that was the entrance to the house of the moon and she continued to ran with tears streaming down her face...

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly as he finally felt his inner demon calm down.

'_Did she really say what I think she just said?' _His inner demon whimpered.

_**'I think she did..' **_Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. Kagome had just confessed she had feelings for him.

Or at least that's what it sounded like.

His inner demon howled. _**'What have I done? I just made the girl I care about leave me.. I'M SO SORRY SESSHOMARU! GO AFTER HER!!' **_His inner demon began to claw away at himself causing Sesshomaru emotional pain and even some physical pain.

_'STOP IT! YOU DO NOT CARE FOR A HUMAN! IT WAS FOR THE BEST SO JUST LEAVE IT AT THAT!' _Sesshomaru's inner demon stopped and remained silent. Sesshomaru

sighed sure that he convinced himself that he did the right thing. But if it was right then how come that deep, deep down inside it felt so wrong?...

**With Shippo, Rin, and poor Jaken**

"GET HIM!" Rin screamed as Jaken tried to get away from their clutches, afraid that they were going to make him walk around in the outfit that they forced on him.

It was a hideously bright pink summer dress that overflowed around the little imp because it was an old dress of Rin's and she was much bigger now.

It had pink rose petal designs all over. To put it bluntly it was a girly dress.

A REALLY girly dress.

And to make matters worse, they put something that the Miko demoness Kagome called a 'Wig' on top of his head.

It was a blond wig with curlers all over.

Well to anyone in the modern era they would say he looked like and old hag, but a transvestite.

Jaken screamed as they came closer with markers and some of Kagome's 'Make-up' as she would call it.

"Get away from me you hell bound little devil's!" Both Shippo and Rin laughed.

"Well correction, it's demon AND human hell bound little devil's!" Shippo breathed out as he and Rin continued to laugh and chase Jaken with the make-up in hand.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Poor Jaken tried to run as fast as he could to try to escape further embarrassment but it was as if the Kami's up above enjoyed the show because low and behold he tripped over the overflowing summer dress and fell on his face.

Both Shippo and Rin took this as a chance to pounce on him and that's exactly what they did. Rin screamed evilly as Shippo landed on Jaken's back.

"DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Rin screamed as Jaken squirmed under the weight of Shippo.

"GET OFF ME! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU WRETCHED CHILD!!" Jaken screamed bloody murder as Rin came closer with the make-up. Rin smiled darkly but in a mischievous way.

"Don't try to fight it Master Jaken because you are destined to lose so just let it go" Jaken tried desperately to move but to no avail.

"NEVER!" He yelled as he tried harder only to get one arm free then that arm tackled down by Shippo's knee.

"DAMN YOU INSUFFERABLE BRAT!" Jaken nearly cried as his only form of escape was trapped down by Shippo. Rin finally made it close to Jaken and Shippo held his head as Rin began her work.

But before she began she looked at Jaken with a scowl on her beautiful face.

"Master Jaken! What has Lord Sesshomaru told you about talking like that in front of me!" Jaken looked at her like she just grew two heads.

"Are.You.Kidding.ME?!" He yelled emphasizing every word.

"What has Lord Sesshomaru told you about messing with me?!" Rin's scowl vanished and her dark mischievous smile returned.

She tried to look as innocent as possible and she smiled at him..

A smile he came in turn to not like at all.

"Ohhh that.. Well... I don't really remember him telling me nothing like that" Jaken stared at her in horror as she came closer and continued to do as proceeded.

After what seemed like minutes Rin was finally done and she smiled triumphantly at what she had done.

"Perfect!" She beamed. Shippo jumped off of Jaken to see what she did.

"Ohh my Kami! Rin he actually looks beautiful for once in his lifetime!" Both Shippo and Rin burst into a fit of laughter and before long both were on the floor laughing up a storm as Jaken grumbled something incoherently that sure sounded a lot like_ 'Evil little bastards'_ and _'Hell spawned brats'._

When Jaken left and the laughter died down the maid known as Misura came and told them it's time for their baths.

But before they left Shippo left he grabbed Rin's arm.

"Is something wrong Shippo?" Shippo blushed a bit and before Rin could register what happened Shippo gave her a quick and nervous kiss on the cheek.

"I had a really great time with you Rin...And I hope that we could do it again later" Rin blushed furiously before nodding lazily.

"Well for now this is good-bye" And Shippo ran with a smile and a blush on his face. Rin just stood there with a red face as well.

'_Wow! did he just kiss me on my cheek?! I can't believe it! I can't wait to play again too...You know.. I'm starting to think that I might actually like him' _Rin blushed more at the thought and she walked slowly towards the room but then turned around to see Shippo's retreating form.

She whispered slightly. "Until then Shippo" And with that she walked inside.

Shippo also turned around to catch her whisper and he smiled.

'_You know what inner demon.. I think your right...I think that I do like her but you know.. I think that I'm ok with that' _His inner demon smiled but said nothing as it thought to himself.

**_'Finally!' _**

Shippo smiled one last time at Rin's door and he descended into his own but turned his head behind his shoulder a bit.

_'Until then Rin..'_

**(AWW!! SO KAWAII!) WITH SANGO MIROKU AND LATER INUYASHA**

She did it again.

Sango ran towards the restroom and vomited.

This was the third time!

The first time was when she was looking at the sky for a long time, the second was when she looked at some food and now! She just finished eating when she just hurled it back up.

Miroku being him and all was worried.

"Sango are you sure your ok?" Sango smiled.

"Don't worry Miroku I'm fine I think that I'm allergic to one of the foods that they made"

Miroku narrowed his eyes a bit but then smiled.

If she was sure she was alright then he would trust her.

"Umm Miroku" Miroku snapped out of his thoughts and stared at her.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Sango laughed.

"Stop being so paranoid! I'm telling you I'm really fine" Miroku smirked.

"Yes my dear Sango you are indeed _fine_" Sango smacked him upside the head softly.

"Hentai...But anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to take Kirara and go find some herbs to help with my stomach problems, the type of herbs that I need is a bit far from here if I walk but if I ride Kirara then It won't take that long".

Miroku frowned a bit at the thought of her going alone.

"Well that's fine but I'm going with you" Sango smiled and Kissed his lips softly.

"No Miroku I need you to stay here and help Kagome and Inuyasha can you promise me that you will help them?" Miroku smiled a bit.

"Ok..fine.. but are you sure you don't want me to go?" Sango was walking towards the door with her boomerang in hand.

"I'm sure" Before she left however Miroku kissed her softly before whispering in her ear.

"Please be careful Sango" Sango blushed and smiled.

"Don't worry I won't make unnecessary stops are get into and unnecessary fights Ok? And in addition the herbs is in the village were Kaede lives so I'll most definitely be safe alright?" Miroku smiled as he watched his fiancé leave.

Kami he loved that woman alot!

Miroku smiled as he walked towards Inuyasha's door.

When he reached it he noticed that Inuyasha's lights were off and there was some mumbled words inside the door.

A VERY perverted smile crossed his features as he barged in suspecting to find something that would make his day worth-while but when he barged in he found something that he wasn't suspecting.

There in the room was Inuyasha but he was sitting alone on the floor with a candle on the side of him muttering something while writing words down on his thing that Kagome gave him and she called it a 'Diary' and a 'Pen' to write your thoughts down if you didn't want anyone else to know what you were thinking and you wanted to get something out.

His normally beautiful silver hair that was always wildly and untamed was just everywhere and missing that silver glow like it lost its shine, much like Inuyasha's eyes.

Miroku almost sighed sadly at Inuyasha's appearance.

_Almost.. _

When Inuyasha didn't even look up to acknowledge his presence he called out to the half-demon, startling him in the process.

"Inuyasha.." Inuyasha flinched slightly but other than that he didn't move.

"What is it Miroku?" Miroku sighed a little angry this time and that caught Inuyasha's attention.

"What the hell's wrong with you Monk?" Miroku plopped down in front of Inuyasha and huffed.

"Look at your-self Inuyasha..Your beating yourself up over something that you had no control over and by doing that your weakening yourself in the process! Now you claim that you want to destroy Naraku right?"

Inuyasha's eyes had their slight glow back but it was still dull.

"Damn right I do! Hell we all do!" Miroku frowned.

"Well then how do you expect to defeat him If your weak?! Your just doing him a favor!" Inuyasha looked away.

He knew the Monk was right but he just didn't want to hear it.

Miroku forced Inuyasha to look at him.

He then spoke in a sad brotherly tone.

"Look at yourself Inuyasha.. You don't need Naraku to kill you or anyone else. Your slowly killing yourself from the inside out" Then Miroku suddenly stood and walked towards the door.

"But don't take my advise Inuyasha but if you even did listen to what I said at least take this to heart, Just don't lose your soul to this Inuyasha, please" The monk sighed on last time before walking away.

"Because once you lose your soul Inuyasha there's no going back" And with that he was gone as he came.

Inuyasha got up slowly behind him and closed the door. As soon as it was closed he let all of his anger seep out and he threw a _very_ expensive looking vase across the room and watched it shatter into a million and more pieces.

'_Kami dammit that idiots right! I really need to stop acting like a fucking moody pregnant bitch! That's it! no more of this moody shit!' _Now set with a new determination Inuyasha hurriedly ran to the shower, bathed and dressed.

He even brushed his hair a bit before almost jogging towards the door. But before he could walk fully walk out the door Miroku stood leaning against the wall grinning like a child that done something wrong.

Inuyasha eyed him warily before glaring.

"What the hell you smiling at?" And Miroku's grin turned into a full blown smile as he saw his friends appearance. His hair once dull and muzzled everywhere now shining like the moonlit night and tamed like it would be normally.

His eyes once so emotionless and colorless now full of life, light, and emotion.

Finally the monk spoke up after Inuyasha growled at him.

"I was just wondering what took you so long to come around" Inuyasha glared playfully and just rolled his eyes. But inside he was thanking the monk silently.

_'I owe you one Miroku..Thanks...' _

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome ran and ran with her new demonic speed.

She was so pissed that she didn't even pay attention to where she was going but just let her feet take her to where they were leading. And at the time it seemed as though she didn't care.

Finally after what seem like forever and a day she stopped and rested on a tree and let her tears fall.

_'How could I be so stupid?! I knew that asshole would be cold and distant to me..How I thought he could change I would never know..I can't believe that I liked..Wait what?! I don't like Sesshomaru!..Do I?' _

Kagome thought about it over and over again as she tried to convince herself that she didn't.

But the more she thought about it the more she realized the truth. And to make matters worse her inner demon was no help at all.

Her inner demon seemed determined to make her see the truth as well

_**'Kagome please..Do you really have to be some dunce?' **_Kagome growled inwardly.

She really didn't want to deal with her inner demon but it seemed persistent.

_'Look I really don't want to deal with this right now OK!' _Her inner demon just ignored her and continued.

_**'You keep trying to distance yourself from the truth but honestly your only hurting yourself' **_Kagomerolled her eyes and wiped them with her sleeve.

_'Just what the hell are you talking about now?' _Her inner demon growled.

_**'HELLO! YOU **__**LIKE **__**SESSHOMARU!! Don't you get it?! You LIKE him! Ever since we were in his company you always had feelings for Sesshomaru!' **_

Kagome groaned before she felt fresh hot tears roll down her cheeks.

_'Kami dammit just when I got them to stop!...And you know...I think your right..MAYBE I __DO__ like him..But that still doesn't change the fact about why he yelled at me like that.. I mean what the hell did I do to offend him?!' _

Kagome's inner demon shrugged hopelessly.

_**'I dont know really..But I know he had a reason for it..I mean he wouldn't just yell at you and hurt your feelings for nothing' **_Kagome just laughed bitterly inside.

_'What ever..It doesn't matter anymore because I'm never going to see him again so lets just drop it alright!'_Kagome's inner demon grew silent and Kagome sighed sadly.

She wiped her eyes clear of tears and stood up using the tree she was currently resting on to help her stand up.

Kagome gasped when she noticed what tree she was on.

_'Goshinkibu..'_

Kagome rested her hand on it and immediately a warm feeling overcame her and she was flooded by memories.

_'This tree..This is were it all began..Were Kikyo and Inuyasha parted and she pinned him to a tree fifty years ago and died.._

_Where I became Kikyo's reincarnation and fell down the well three years ago' _More tears trailed down her face as she continued to remember.

_'And it was here I pulled out the arrow in Inuyasha's chest and I met all my friends and Sesshomaru...' _Kagome wiped her eyes a thought came to her that made her drop to her knee's again.

It seemed like it was yesterday to her.

_'Me and Inuyasha went to get Tetsuseiga and Sesshomaru was there..' _Kagome laughed harshly at the thought.

_'The bastard even tried to kill me!...It was the first time I ever laid eyes on him...He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen but when he opened his mouth all his beauty went out the door..' _Kagome growled low as another thought hit her.

"I don't have anywhere to go..Its like I'm not wanted anywhere" Kagome hugged her knee's and rubbed them slightly.

"Kuso! I don't even have nothing to wear!" Kagome thought about it for a second and decided with a new determination that she was going to do it.

She stood up fiercely.

"That's it! I have to go back to the castle and get my clothes, my son ignore Sesshomaru all together and leave on the road and never return...No matter what..."

Kagome braced herself against the tree's bark in hopes of getting a kick start to the house of the moon when suddenly she stilled completely.

A black aura filled with poisonous miasma circled around where she stood and Kagome almost growled when she recognised it instantly.

_'Dammit! Naraku..' _

When his miasma descended and his aura rendered closer Kagome mentally cursed herself at not being more guarded.

Why couldn't she sense his aura earlier?

His evil and creepy laugh cut through the silence of the field as he lowered his barrier to the ground.

"My my what do we have here?" His voice dripped with sarcasm and evil and Kagome didn't like it one bit.

"Naraku! Where is the shards of the jewel?!" Kagome yell with strength in her voice.

Naraku laughed again all the while staring at Kagome like she was a piece of meat.

_'It seems the bitch has turned into a full demon...How is that possible?' _Naraku eyed her body and took in her appearance.

_'I guess that's not the only thing that changed about her either' _He took in every curve and her beauty and smiled as a sinister thought popped into his mind.

_'Maybe..this bitch could be useful to me after all...' _Kagome narrowed her eyes when she noticed Naraku eying her weirdly.

"Answer me you bastard!" And all of a sudden she found Naraku out of his barrier and almost nose to nose with her.

"That...My dear Miko demoness should be the least of your worries.." Kagome stumbled back from the sudden closeness but regained her composure.

"You motherfucker!" Kagome focused all of her energy into her hands and shot out at Naraku, hitting her target.

Naraku hissed in pain as demonic purifying powers shot at him and hit him in the arm. He watched in excruciating pain as his arm disintegrated.

"You little bitch..You'll pay for that dearly!" Kagome growled low.

"There's more where that came from asshole!" Kagome then cried out in pain as something sharp and painful stabbed her right thigh.

Kagome looked down to see a tentacle going through her leg and immediately it started to burn as his miasma entered her body.

Kagome tried to muffle her scream but found it to be to no avail and her painful cry ripped across the clearing and threw the forest, where someone would hear her painful cry...

**WITH SANGO**

Sango sighed happily as the wind whipped around her chocolate dark hair and the fresh smell of pine floated to her nose, carried by the wind. Sango absently stroked Kirara's fur as Kirara began to purr Sango sat in deep thought.

_'Three years...Its been three long years since I first met the gang..Three long years we've searched and fought for the jewel shards..And..._

_Three long beautiful years I've been in love with Miroku. Ever since then our relationship has grown deeply' _

Sango blushed deeply as she remembered just how far their relationship has gone.

'_And I don't regret a thing..' _Smiling a beautiful smile she beamed at Kirara.

"Were not that far Kirara just a few more minutes and we should pass Goshinkibu!" Kirara roared at her master before picking up speed.

Sango looked down at her hand and tears pricked her eyes.

"He really proposed to me..I'm still in shock but Kami do I love him so" As Sango was busy happily thinking all of a sudden a piercing scream ripped her out of her thoughts as Kirara stilled completely.

"Kirara did you hear that?!" Kirara roared and headed towards the sound.

Sango readied he weapon and changed into her battle kimono.

Sango thought for a moment.

_'That scream...So familiar and yet so distant...' _

Then it hit her.

_'No! It couldn't be!' _

Sango gripped the fur on Kirara's back as she yelled down to her.

"Kirara go faster!" She complied and as Kirara pushed on hard two dots in the distance could be seen and as they got closer Sango couldn't believe her eyes.. **(omg you dont know how tempted i was to stop it there**!)

"KAGOME!"

Sango's heart clenched at the sight.

Kagome the strong willed Kagome now broken and battered blood dripping everywhere but still she stood strong fighting Naraku.

_'That bastard!' _

Sango watched in horror as he sent a dozen tentacles towards her friend and she reacted immediately by throwing her weapon, cutting them into pieces.

Kirara landed a few feet away from Kagome and Sango jumped off landing in a battle stance.

"My Kami Kagome are you OK?!" She said all the while not taking her eyes off of the vile hanyou.

Kagome whiped sweat and blood off her brow and she stood, her last bow notched and aimed at her target.

"Im...Fine...What'r..You doing...Here?" She panted.

Sango took in Kagome's appearance up close and personal and she almost grimaced.

Cuts and scrapes were everywhere and her leg looked as thought it was pierced with a spear .

She had a really bad gash on her arm that was bleeding heavily.

Naraku looked no better.

He was sporting one arm with the other having ash remains. She assumed from Kagome purifying it. One of his legs sported a huge gash that went from thigh to ankle, and a few cuts and burns.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sango yelled shooting the girl a worried look.

Naraku laughed as he took in the two.

"Ohh lucky for me..Now I have a bitch of a miko demoness and a whore of a demon slayer ohh what luck I have!" Sango sent a bone chilling glare his way and no surprising when he flinched from her look.

Her voice was low and menacing.

"Fuck you you asshole...You will pay for what you did to Kagome" Naraku just laughed on the outside but on the inside he was complying if she really was a threat to his plans.

Throughout his fight with Kagome the wench managed to break his barrier so he couldn't put one up anymore.

But still he wasn't going to let this stop him.

"And exactly what pray tell are you going to do about it?" Sango yelled out a battle cry and swung her boomerang with all her might as it caught the hanyou off guard.

She aimed for his head but instead it hit his leg cutting it halfway off.

Kagome let go of her arrow, hitting him in the same spot that Sango did and they watched as his leg disintegrated.

Naraku grimaced in pain before changing his remaining hand into a spear like tentacle.

"You'll pay for that you bitches!" Naraku swung at the demon slayer but missed.

Sango smirked but just as she was about to throw her boomerang another scream ripped from Kagome's form as Naraku's tentacle pierced her left shoulder.

To make matters worse he began to twist the spear making the pain almost unbearable as Kagome passed out from blood loss and exhaustion.

Sango shook with fear for her friend.

"KAGOME!! DAMN YOU NARAKU!" Sango yelled to the top of her lungs as she swung her weapon again but this time missing.

Sango then felt something build up inside her and she held her stomach in horror.

'_No! not now!!' _But alas she couldn't hold it in as the bile raised up in her throat and she turned to vomit, holding her stomach as she emptied it, not noticing what Naraku was doing.

Naraku watched as the demon slayer heaved the contents of her stomach and he caught her weapon that was coming back towards him.

He shifted the weapon and changed his arm back to a hand and threw the weapon with little strength but enough to do damage.

Sango heard the impact before it actually happened.

She started to turn but she was too late to notice her own weapon speeding towards her.

She tried to dodge it but to no avail as it slammed into her back sending her headfirst into Goshinkibu.

Her head made a loud crack as she collided with the tree leaving her blood running down its bark.

Naraku walked towards her and kicked her arm.

No movement.

_'Good she's knocked out...Now to check on that other bitch' _Naraku walked towards Kagome's fallen form as she started to move.

Naraku picked up a hand full of her hair as he leveled their faces.

"Now now my dear...Save your strength for later...your going to need it for our ..._activities.."_

Kagomewatched half conscious and in horror as he brought his face down and planted his lips on hers.

He jerked his arm that held her hair back hard and everything went black...

**Dun...Dun...DUNNNN!!. LMAO Well here is the long awaited chapter! i hope you guys liked it! **

**Disclaimer: Wow i haven't done one of these in a while...Plain and simple i don't own inuyasha...Rumiko Takashi does! **

**and now to work on chapter 17! please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17 Darkness

_**Note at the end of chapter...**_

_"(wake me up!)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up!) _

_Wake me up inside_

_(save me...)_

_Call my name and __save me from the dark"_

_"Bring Me To Life" (Wake Me Up Inside) By: Evanescence_

_**Last Time:**_

_He shifted the weapon and changed his arm back to a hand and threw the weapon with little strength but enough to do damage._

_Sango heard the impact before it actually happened._

_She started to turn but she was too late to notice her own weapon speeding towards her._

_She tried to dodge it but to no avail as it slammed into her back sending her headfirst into Goshinkibu. Her head made a loud crack as she collided with the tree leaving her blood running down its bark._

_Naraku walked towards her and kicked her arm._

_No movement._

_'Good she's knocked out...Now to check on that other bitch' __Naraku walked towards Kagome's fallen form as she started to move. Naraku picked up a hand full of her hair as he leveled their faces._

_"Now now my dear...Save your strength for later...your going to need it for our ...activities.."_

_Kagome watched half conscious and in horror as he brought his face down and planted his lips on hers._

_He then jerked his arm that held her hair back hard and everything went black..."_

Chapter 17. **Darkness**

Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked down the hallway chatting up a storm about nothing in particular when they stumbled on _THE _most hideous thing they ever seen.

Jaken in a dress.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku did a double take before pausing. Then all of a sudden Miroku couldn't hold it in any longer and burst into a fit of laughter; Inuyasha struggling not to but losing slowly.

"Ohh...My...Kami...What..in the...HELL...are you...wearing?" Miroku managed to choke out before falling to the floor holding his stomach. With Inuyasha right behind him.

"Yeah Jaken...It looks like someone threw up pink all over you and you decided to just wear it"

Jaken just growled low and held his nose high. "Shut up lowly scum! Your just lucky that your in the company of lord Sess.." But he was cut off by both Inuyasha with his sword drawn and Miroku with his hands on his beads ready to be drawn. Both said in unison, "What did you say?!" and both had matching killer glares set on their faces.

Jaken cowered in fear and shook with it too."N-n-n-nothing I didn't s-s-say anything" Miroku and Inuyasha held up their act but gave in from the look on Jaken's face so they burst into laughter and held their stomachs once more. Inuyasha was the one to speak.

"Ohh...Wow...What a pussy! You cowered like a little girl!" Jaken glared before walking away quickly. He didnt want to be embarrased again.

Finally after catching their breaths and regaining their composure they stood up and Miroku spoke. "So Inuyasha, how's about we go in the dining room and wait for the ladies to come?" Inuyasha nodded slowly after rubbing his head.

"Kami, all this laughing is giving me a migraine!" (A/n **Don't you hate that?!**) Miroku agreed, smiling before walking towards the dining room, Inuyasha following shortly behind him.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked silently before Inuyasha froze in his steps. They were only a hallway away from the dining room. "Hey what's wrong Inuyasha?" But Inuyasha didn't seem to pay attention as thought he didn't even hear the monk as he began to sniff around and found something that he did not like.

Not one bit.

"Kagome...She, she was crying..." Both Inuyasha and Miroku paused before red flashed across Inuyasha's face and it didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

"What? Inuyasha what's..." But before he continued Inuyasha interrupted him with venom in his voice.

"That bastard...If he hurt her i swear.." And before Miroku could register what he said Inuyasha broke into a run towards the one place he knew his half brother would be residing. Leaving Miroku to run full speed to catch up to catching up to him; out of breath and panting, Miroku had a worried look on his face. "Inuyasha please tell me what's going on!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly in front of a door when he heard something like glass breaking. But when he smelled blood he snapped, not waisting any time bursting the door open...

**

* * *

**

Another beautiful priceless vase that was held in a vice grip by a magenta stripped hand for only near milliseconds was put to its death as it came crashing to the wall and shattering into a million and beyond pieces.

Sesshomaru growled in anger.

By this time he had managed to break about six VERY expensive vases and about three window's in his personal study. His mind pondering over and over about what he had done. The same scene over and over playing through his eyes and he reached for another vase to send to its unfair death but only to come in contact with air as the last vase he destroyed was the very last vase that was near him.

He mentally cursed.

Why should he feel this way? He did what was right...right?

Then why...Just why...does he feel this way?

That moment when he yelled at Kagome, and the way she looked at him with fresh tears brimming in her eyes just about ready to fall...Something inside of him broke. What that something was however, he did not know, but at the same time it caused him unimaginable pain. But for some reason he felt as though he felt this pain before.. _'That's right...I remember I felt this similar pain when my mother passed away' _

When those pain-filled memories rushed in his head an all new feeling washed over him.

Anger.

Sesshomaru was so angry that he didn't even notice that he was clamping his hands into vice-like fists until he felt the sting of his poison mix with the stab wounds. _'Damn it...What has that wench done to me?' _Ever since she came to his castle the stupid miko had been nothing but trouble!

_'That's not true...Ever since she's been hear I've felt something that I haven't felt since I was a child.. I felt...Complete...' _

"Dammit!" Sesshomaru growled dangerously low in frustration.

"Why is she making me feel like this?! Is it because..." Sesshomaru stopped himself immediately.

It couldn't be that could it?

Sesshomaru couldn't be, more like _never _be...in love? As he pondered over this he paced back and forward. He compared his relationship with both Kagome and Rin. Though he would never admit this, hell he would be put through a thousand years of torture and still wouldn't tell; but he cared about young Rin deeply. _'But that is the thing...Do I care about the miko as i care for Rin?' _He paused a second before flashes of Kagome rang through his head and he realized instantly.

_'No.._._I care for Rin on more of a parental way, but Kagome...On more of a sexual level...but does that mean that I can possibly love her? No! of course not! Its not even possible that I could love a mikolet alone recently human! ...Couldn't I?...' _Sesshomaru growled as he brought both his middle fingers to his temple and began to rub them slightly. No matter what the relationship might be he still had to retrieve the feisty little wench before she got into some real turmoil. Little did he know...

But where to start?

Hell for all he know she could have went back to where she belongs to her world beyond the well. As Sesshomaru pondered over what to do he caught a familiar scent in the breeze. He slowly and gracefully walked towards one of the windows he had broken and took a deep and concentrated sniff.

He instantly froze.

_Kagome..._

_**BANG!!**_

Sesshomaru whipped around just in time to dodge an attack from Inuyasha. "You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked again. Sesshomaru easily dodged his attack and countered by grabbing Inuyasha' s wrist and slamming him to the ground. Sesshomaru talked coolly as he looked up to the monk as he stood with his beads in hand.

"What is the meaning of this monk?" Miroku's eyes slanted just a bit before he answered.

"What did you do to Kagome?" The monk answered calmly, the exact opposite of what Inuyasha was at the current moment. Sesshomaru on the other hand was pissed! How dare this disgrace of a half breed and this bouzo of a monk barge into his room, take a swing at _him, _and accuse him of doing something wrong to Kagome! But he knew that they were right but still...did they _have_ to rub it in? Sesshomaru growled low.

"What transpired between me and the priestess has nothing to do with you" by this time Inuyasha had gotten up off the floor and was now being held back by a struggling Miroku.

"You bastard! It has EVERYTHING to do with me if it involves Kagome! Now tell me why.." But Inuyasha didn't continue as he saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. Miroku sensed the uneasiness between the two and decided to speak up.

"What's wrong now?" But no one answered his question. Both Inuyasha and Miroku watched Sesshomaru with curiosity as he moved closer to a broken window and sniffed and when his eyes bled red they knew something was wrong.

Horribly wrong.

So following his brother carefully Inuyasha too sniffed towards the window and all the color drained from his face.

"No..." Inuyasha's knuckles turned white as his eyes flashed from red to gold and back.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru what the hell is wrong?!" The now panic filled monk dared to yell. And surprisingly it was Sesshomaru who answered. "Monk...because of you being a pathetic human you can't smell what we smell"

Miroku brushed the insult off as he listened intently as Sesshomaru continued.

"Its the Miko..and she's hurt, bad...We need to leave now" Miroku's heart dropped.

"What the hell do you mean she's hurt?! how do you know?!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed as he began to walk quickly towards the door. "Because! I can smell her blood! Now are you going to sit here and ask me these brainless questions or are we going to save her?!" Miroku was because of the situation, but because of the tone of Sesshomaru's voice.

To him it almost sounded like it was full of...panic.

Inuyasha's growl stopped the both of them from leaving. Inuyasha's voice was hard as ice and low. "I don't want you involved Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru turned angrily as he still spead walked through the door.

"What did you say Inuyasha?" His voice also talking a icy take to it.

"I said i don't want you involved dammit! I know it was probably your fault that she..." But Inuyasha was cut off by a magenta striped hand holding his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply.

"Inuyasha..." This time Sesshomaru's voice had taken on a much hardened voice, more...animistic...

"_**don't fuck with me..." **_

That one simple sentence was enough to send chills down both Miroku's and Inuyasha's spines.

They knew that he didn't want to be messed with. So they stood in silence as they watched Sesshomaru dash off towards the source of the scent before realizing they were standing their like idiots and dashed off after him; hoping, _praying,_ that their dear friend was alright...

**

* * *

**

Shippo stared blankly at the spanking white walls in his room.

What's a demon to do?!

As he stared and stared thoughts of him a Rin came racing to his head and immediately he felt his cheeks warm up and a faint smile grazed his lips. _'So...Is this how Kagome feels when she's with Sesshomaru?' _After arriving at Sesshomaru's castle Shippo began to notice how different Kagome would act when in the presence of Sesshomaru and it didn't take him long to realize that she liked him.

He thought about everything that he liked about Rin when his inner demon decided to join in.

_**'Well come on what's **_**not **_**to like about her?' **_Shippo agreed.

_'Yea.. your right...I mean she's such an awesome person. I love everything about her...' _Shippo's inner demon laughed as Shippo's cheeks flushed more making him resemble a red tomato.

_'Did I just say LOVE?!' _His inner demon chuckled inside his mind, not making the situation any better.

**'**_**You sure did buddy' **_Shippo blushed again as another thought came to mind.

_'I wonder if she feels the same...I really do like her inner demon; she would make an awesome mate one day... and maybe an awesome mother too.' _His inner demon laughed as Shippo tried to rub away his on coming blush. (**A/n He seems to be doing that alot ne?**) '

_**'Woah there! slow down! you have alot of time to think about that ok but for now how's about we spend a little time about the girl in our thoughts ne?' **_Shippo thought about it then smiled.

'_Sounds like an awesome plan'_

His smile never left him as he flipped off the bed and rushed to get dressed. When he was done he ran to the door but before he opened it another thought came to mind and he voiced it out. "Maybe I should get her something nice..." An he smiled as the most _brilliant _thought came to mind.

_'Perfect...'_

* * *

Young Rin pondered around in her room with nothing to do. So she settled with staring at a blank space on the wall.

Ugh! What's a girl to do in a huge castle?!

_'Wow...I cant believe he kissed me!' _Rin'scheeksflushed beautifully and her memory replayed the scene over and over in her head. Over the months that he's been here they've grown really close and Rin could no longer deny that she did indeed possess feelings for the fox demon. '_I mean who wouldn't? He's such a great guy! he's nice, sweet, and not to mention really cute!' _Rin's cheeks heated even more if that was even possible.

_'He also comes from an great family and friends that support him. He's very lucky'_

Rin realized something that neither of them noticed before.

They had alot in common than they thought.

Rin turned over on her side and sighed dreamily. '_The perfect couple...' _Rin shot up from her resting spot and blushed furiously. "What am I thinking?! He's a demon, I'm a human! he could never like me!" She sighed sadly. She really needed someone to talk to, more or less a woman about this. _'Kami shippo...your lucky. You have Kagome for a mother figure whereas I have...no one' _Memories of that horrible night came flooding back to her and she collapsed on her butt on the bed; the pain overwhelming her as tears flooded her eyes but did not fall.

"If only you were still with me mother...Why did you have to go?!" she let her tears fall but wiped them away furiously.

It had been 3 years since that horrible night. Their last screams of pain and begging forever burned in her mind.

"But at least I know your in a better place..." A thought came to mind as she wiped away her tears that were still falling.

'_Maybe Lord Sesshomaru would let me visit their graves...'_ with a sad smile she walked towards the door but before she could reach it a noise so faint yet clear caught her attention.

"Huh I wonder what that noise is" An as curiosity got the best of her she opened the door to find something that brought her sadness to a complete halt. A dozen or more roses that were perfectly shaped in to a heart lay against her door along with a note accompanying it. Rin picked it up gently and smelled the beautiful flowers and read the note all the while smiling.

_Dear Rin,_

_I was in the garden and thought about you so i decided to give you this! I really hope that you like it and maybe you could join me in the gardens whenever your done reading this letter. Well, that's only if you want to of course...well I hope you like it! _

Sincerely,

_Shippo._

as she finished reading the letter tears adorned her eyes as she looked at the rose bush again. but not tears of sadness but of happiness.

_'No one has ever done something so nice for me before...' _Rin smiled a most radiant smile and rushed to her washroom to change and get ready to meet Shippo in the gardens. His current kindness taking her mind off of her horrifying memories and her question that she was to ask Lord Sesshomaru...

* * *

_She saw a silhouette __of a figure clad in black. She turned to run but knew her efforts were futile._

_He would catch her. _

_"Somebody please help me!" Her cries fall on deaf ears as the hunter now became the huntee as the figure closed their distance. Blade rose above its head She prepared for the impact. Muttering her last words..._

_"Sesshomaru" _

_The figure swung down the already blood stained blade and..._

Darkness.

The only thing she saw was darkness.

Golden and baby blue eyes fluttered open as she tried to focus her vision in the dark and damp room.

'_Whe...where am I?' _As Kagome tried to move her vision clouded over and she saw purple dots as her head pulsed with a killer headache as she held her ground from falling. '_Dear Kami! What happened to me?! Where the hell am I?!' _Kagome tried desperately to move only to find out that she was chained onto a wall and had no real ability to move. Panic flooded her body as she tried desperately to break free but to no avail. She even tried to move her legs but they too were chained.

What the hell was going on?!

She frantically moved her arms and legs around when her foot came in contact with something soft and wet. She froze instantly.

"I-is someone there?" There was no reply.

Suddenly light came flooding into the room where Kagome was held and she had to close her eyes from the assault. When she thought it was ok she peered open one eye and immediately both eyes shot open as she stared in horror.

"Oh my Kami SANGO!" Kagomewas indeed not alone. In fact she found that earlier what her foot came in contact with was actually Sango's leg.

And her blood.

"Sango! Sango please! WAKE UP!" Tears brimmed her eyes at her not moving friend they fell leaving a hot trail on her cheeks. She fell into a heap of broken sobs and screams as she couldn't believe this was happening. A pain filled groan pulled her out of her sorrows and her eyes shot straight to the source of the sound.

"Ugh...Miroku..." Hazel eyes opened but was immediately shut due to the blinding light.

_'Where am I?' _Her eyes still closed she could hear something in the distance but couldn't register it. Gradually it got louder and she realized that someone was calling her name. And it sounded a helluva alot like...

Her eyelids snapped open and she screamed the first thought that came to mind.

"KAGOME!!" She looked around frantically to find the young woman crying and yelling her name. But what struck her as odd was that she was chained up. Panic spiked her aura and quickly she reached over to the woman about 4 feet away from her but found she was unable to move as well. Both her arms and legs chained in the same bindings that Kagome had on her hands and legs.

"My Kami Kagome what is going on?!" Immediately tears ran down Sango's face as well as Kagome broke into hysterics.

"Sango...I think we've been kidnapped..."

Sango visibly lost color in her face as she pondered the words over and over. _Kidnapped...._

This didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and she yelled her name to get her attention. "Sango!... are you listening to me?" Sango nearly nodded. Kagome took a calming sigh. "We really need to get out of here, and fast. I have a really bad feeling something horrible is going to happen here"

Sango's face resembled a scowl as hot tears of anger rushed down her face. 'Well maybe that bad feeling has something to do with us being tied up in a room and having absolutely NO FUCKING CLUE as to where we are?!" By now her chest was heaving and the tears flowed freely as she tried to regain her posture. Kagome flinched at her tone but didn't take it to heart. She knew that the demon slayer didn't mean to take her anger out on her.

She was just scared and she knew that Sango felt venerable.

Because that's exactly what she felt as well right now. But they needed to focus on the matter at hand. They had to try to get the hell out of this place and fast! "Sango I know your scared and I know your angry but please just listen to me!" Sango calmed down a bit and nodded her head. Her breathing became normal and her face had returned to its natural color.

"I'm sorry Kagome..."

Kagome gave her a watery smile as her own tears slid down her cheeks. "Sango try to pull on the chains as hard as you can to see if they'll give way ok! I'll do the same" Sango's face set in determination and she gathered all her strength.

"Ok Kagome I'll try"

With that said she pulled as hard as she could on the chains but sadly they did not waiver. Kagome wasn't so lucky as well.

"Dammit!" Kagome cried as she made futile attempts to break the chains. "WHATS THE GOOD OF BEING A DEMON WHEN I CANT EVEN BREAK MEASLY CHAINS?!" Hot, furious tears made their way down her cheeks as she scorned herself for being weak.

Sango wiped away her own tears as a thought came to mind. "Kagome!"

Kagome brung her gaze to Sango to show she was listening. "Why don't you try your miko powers to burn the chains?!" Kagome's eyes lit up.

She would have never thought of that.

"Sango that's an awesome idea!' Kagome began to focus her powers into her hands and they began to glow pink. But all of a sudden the glow began to grow faint. Sango grew tense. "What's wrong?! Whats happening?!"

Kagome couldn't believe it!

Her Miko powers were immobilized! But there was only one person that could do that...

Realization struck her like lightning as a new fear washed over her. "Sango..." Her voice was shaky and uneven.

"Whats wrong?" Sango's voice also breaking.

"I think I know who kidnapped us...and I hope no _pray _to the Kami's above that I'm wrong...but I think its..."

A voice booming in both the young women's ears cut her off as Kagome's horror was confirmed.

"Yes ladies...you HAVE been kidnapped by none other than me, _Naraku_" both women turned sharp eyes to the one they've hunted down and despised with a passion for so long as the memories of their fight with him came rushing back.

Naraku laughed and evil one as he spoke his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Come now there's no need to be hostile!"

He walked towards the two women with something that shined like metal clasped in his hand as they instinctively backed against the wall.

He smirked.

'_This is going to be fun' _....

* * *

wow! and that brings the end to this chapter! i know i know its short but school has been a killer! i mean i had **_4_** projects due! all on the SAME DAY WHICH **_"JUST"_**SO HAPPENED TO BE ON MY BIRTHDAY...[[October 31st...yes people on Halloween]]! It was RIDICULOUS! they are really trying to work me to death! I mean life for me has been hectic and I'm real sorry that i couldn't update alot sooner but i really hope you do understand...i will try my hardest to update faster and hopefully my teachers will have mercy on me and not cram me with so much damn homework...**mumbles under breath** i i swear homework should be illegal... well anyway thanks for the awesome reviews and i hope that you haven't given up on me! once again i really apologize for the long delay!

much love,

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx


	18. Chapter 18 Refrozen Hearts

hello people!! Well here's another chapter! ohh and guess what!! i wrote another story! its called Together forever...Eternally apart! Please go and read! its gonna be awesome! its a Yu Yu hakusho and Inuyasha crossover! its awesome!! i hope you guys like it! ohh and something important. 11-29-08 was the last time i updated this story but that's not the important part...the important part was that exactly 12-29-07 i first posted this story on the website! so that makes that date (11-29-08) My Shallow Heart's one year birthday!! WOOOHOO and to celebrate i tried to make this chapter EXTRA long so enjoy!!

"_Frozen in time without your_

_love without your touch,_

_darling, only you are the __**life **_

_among the __**dead..**__."_

_"Bring me to life" (Wake me up inside)_

_**By: Evanescence **_

_**Last Chapter: **__Realization struck her like lightning as a new fear washed over her. "Sango..." Her voice was shaky and uneven._

_"Whats wrong?" Sango's voice also breaking._

_"I think I know who kidnapped us...and I hope no pray to the Kami's above that I'm wrong...but I think its..." A voice booming in both the young women's ears cut her off as Kagome's horror was confirmed._

_"Yes ladies...you HAVE been kidnapped by none other than me, Naraku" both women turned sharp eyes to the one they've hunted down and despised with a passion for so long as the memories of their fight with him came rushing back. Naraku laughed and evil one as he spoke his voice dripped with sarcasm. "Come now there's no need to be hostile!"_

_He walked towards the two women with something that shined like metal clasped in his hand as they instinctively backed against the wall._

_He smirked._

_'__This is going to be fun' __...._

**Chapter. 18 Refrozen Hearts.**

* * *

Rin skipped lightly, with the rose bundle that Shippo had given her clutched in her hand, down the long hallways of the western lands that was her passageway to the gardens where her companion Shippo awaited her.

She blushed beautifully.

She took a whiff of the roses and smiled.

_'Who would have thought that he was so nice?...I really like him alot but...Does he feel the same way?' _

Her thoughts were interrupted by a maid whizzing past her in break-neck speed.

"Whoa! SLOW DOWN PLEASE!" Rin cried as she barley managed to dodge another male made zooming past her. _'What in the world is going on?' _It seemed as though everywhere she looked all the maids were rushing and in a frenzy.

_'I wonder if Lord Sesshomaru knows whats going on...Oh well I'll ask him later' _Her smile back in place, she finally reached her destination. Rin paused her skipping in front of two pure golden double doors that adorned a blue crescent moon directly in the middle. She took a deep breath and will all her courage she pushed the doors open, and was greeted with a sight that made her smile widen.

* * *

Shippo paced back and forward in the beautiful western gardens, his thoughts on the young girl that lived in the castle. _'I wonder if she got my note...What if she did and maybe she didn't want to come! Ohh my Kami...What if one of the maids thought it was trash and threw it away?! Ohh no! what am I going to do?! What...' _His inner demon cut in before he could continue.

_**'Would you shut up?!, and stop worrying so much I'm sure she received our note and I'm sure theirs a reason why she's talking so long so stop being so paranoid!' **_

Shippo growled.

_'Ohh thanks! your sooo much help! Moron...' _

_**'WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!' **_

Shippo winced at the loud voice in his head.

_'Nothing! Geeze!' _

His inner demon smirked.

_**That's what i thought...' **_Shippo growled again.

_'Why you little!...' _But his thoughts trailed off as the double doors that let the way back into the castle opened revealing the girl that had been haunting his thoughts all day.

_'Wow...' _Was the only thing that he could think of as he took in her appearance.

She was wearing a beautiful kimono that stopped just passed her knees. It was a deep shade of blue with sakura petals all over and a light pink stitched trim around the ends. She was standing at the door, flowers in hand and a beautiful, but faint blush adorning her cheeks.

To Shippo she looked stunning.

Rin walked quietly over to him and he found that for some reason his lungs just decided not to work for the moment because he just couldn't breathe. As she inched closer his hands became sweaty and was that his heartbeat that was making that pounding noise in his ears or was that him?

_'Get ahold of yourself Shippo! I gotta keep it together...I gotta keep it together...I gotta...'_

"Hi Shippo!" Rin's sweet voice brought him out of his mental chanting and before he could stop himself...

"Wow your really pretty Rin..." And almost instantly his hand clamped over his mouth and a blush arose to his cheeks; As did on Rin's as well.

She smiled shyly.

"T-Thanks"

He returned her smile sheepishly. "No problem"

After an awkward, pregnant pause Rin made an unexpected move towards Shippo and before he or she knew it her lips met with his cheek and she whispered embarrassingly in his ear. "Tag your 'it' " And with surprising speed for a human she took of running, Blushing VERY madly, and leaving a very red and confused Shippo in her dust.

_'Wha...What just happened?'_

His inner demon groaned irritably.

_**'Are you really THIS dense? Uhh hello! she just KISSED you and on top of that...Your IT moron! Now are you just going to stand here asking yourself questions or are you going to catch her?!'**_

Shippo growled outwardly before his inner demon's words sat in. What in the world was he doing just standing here?!

With new determination he ran off to were Rin was last spotted with top speed and with a huge grin on his face. _'I guess she does like me after all' _And with that last thought he ran towards her hiding spot.

Not before long their laughs and chuckles could be heard all throughout the gardens, both children oblivious to the dangers and tragic circumstances their 'Family memebers' were in...

* * *

Kagome screamed bloody murder as she watched Naraku cut through her friends leg; feeling powerless to do anything as she watched her friend's head sway in and out of consciousness from the blood loss.

Sango struggled to stay strong but for some reason the darkness that was calling in her head seemed more and more heavenly. She watched through pain filled heavy lids as Naraku held a smirk in place while diving the knife deeper in her leg.

She couldn't move, she couldn't feel. It was as thought her whole body just shut down.

Sango stared straight ahead as Naraku continued his assault.

_'Miroku....When this is over, I'll probably never see you again...I'll most likely be dead from the blood loss or by Naraku murdering me' _Hot tears ran down her face as the thought of never seeing the one she loved more than anything sent waves of searing pain through her body; Hurting more than the things Naraku was doing.

_'Miroku...' _Her head bobbed once, then twice.

_'Please, Please forgive me...' _With her last thought Sango's head made contact with the cold hard ground of the cellar that her and Kagome occupied.

Kagome's eyes opened up in horror.

"NO!! Sango! Please!, Please wake up!" But she got no response.

Gold and sky blue eyes looked up with a deadly glare at the person who put her friend in so much pain.

Naraku flinched at her glare but instead he slapped her hard across the face and laughed. "Aww, not so tough now that you see what I can do to you huh bitch!" Kagome only continued to glare as laughed. Naraku's smirk faded instantly. "Stop looking at me like that bitch!" This time he slapped her with the blade of his knife, affectedly cutting a deep gash across her face.

Kagome screamed in pain.

"Y-you bastard..." And again he cut her, this time on the arm.

"My my Miko, it'd do you best to watch that little mouth of yours" Naraku smirked.

"Fuck you" Kagome's voice was as cold as ice.

Naraku growled in anger but then sent a deadly smirk to Kagome's side. Panic shot through Kagome as his smirk only meant one thing to her,

Pain.

She stared in horror as he inched closer to Sango's fallen form and turned his arm into a tentacle.

"Now you know what Kagome, just for that smart mouth you just cost your 'Dearest friend' her life"

Kagome could only stare in horror as he shot the tentacle towards her friend, only one thing she managed to do was close her eyes and scream...

"NO!!!!..."

* * *

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku all ran at top speed, hoping and wishing that they were wrong. Sesshomaru sniffed the area that they were zooming by quickly, in hopes of catching a whiff of Kagome or the demon slayers scents, but sadly there were none.

Just as they were about to give up running the faint scent of vanilla and jasmine hit both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with a brute force.

"There! Her scent is stronger in Inuyasha's forest" Sesshomaru growled out as he ran even faster in the direction of the scent.

Only one thing running through his mind at the time.

_'Please, please don't let me be too late...'_

Both Miroku and Inuyasha nearly ran into Sesshomaru's frozen form as he came to an abrupt stop.

"Oi asshole! Why'd you stop like tha..." But the sting from Sesshomaru's aura cut him off quickly and he and the monk backed away slowly as they felt the Taiyoukai's youki rise to terrifying lenghts. Waves of electricity crackled and popped around him as his aura whipped around dangerously; Vaporizing any creature or thing coming a few feet within its radius.

Miroku was the one to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru...What's wrong?" Sesshomaru sent a sharp glare to the monk.

Miroku gasped at the site before him.

Sesshomaru's eye's battling between gold and red, red winning, had blue slits in between them and his stripes once straight now jagged and chaotic.

His voice was mixed with that of his and the voice of the beast that raged inside his soul.

**"Naraku...he hurt them, he made them bleed...he took them away" **

Inuyasha's ears perked up at his words and he ran towards were Sesshomaru was and his heart sank in his chest.

The once beautiful, spotless old Goshinkibu was now tainted with the blood of his friends. He could tell the battle was recently and that alot of blood was shed. Fresh blood still held a grip on the bark of Goshinkibu and Inuyasha had to catch Miroku's arms as he nearly collapsed to his knee's at the horror of the situation.

Sesshomaru's beast on the other hand was howling with rage.

Someone had the AUDACITY to take away his mate from his side.

And they'll pay...with their _life._

With a new blinding rage he set off with blinding speed towards the one place that he knew for sure that tonight their will be blood,

Naraku's castle.

Inuyasha blinked before rushing off after his brother, all but one following Sesshomaru.

_'Sango...My dear Sango...I've failed you...'_

Was the last solemn thought the monk had before rushing to catch up with the others....

****End chapter****

**

* * *

**

sorry it took so long. All i have to say is school, family and other crap...so yea,

Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Much love,

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx


	19. Chapter 19 Your Pain? My Pleasure

Hello, hello, HELLO!!! lol. and MERRY CHRISTMAS! [[sorry I'm late!]] I hope everyone has an awesome, safe, and fun Christmas! and well for your Christmas present i have updated again! Well hope you enjoy and go check out my other story! ohh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[2009!!!!!]]

****this chapter is dedicated to '****The Midnightmoonflower' for suggesting such an AWESOME song! thanks! =] ****

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own neither songs "Haunted" By: Evanescence or "Haunted" By: Disturbed. both are awesome bands and songs by the way =] Maybe you should listen to Haunted by Disturbed and you can see the mood i set for this chapter better...[[just a suggestion...]]

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
_

_Still can't find what keeps me here  
_

_When all this time I've been so hollow...inside"_

_"Haunted" By: Evanescence_

_**Last Time: **__The once beautiful, spotless old Goshinkibu was now tainted with the blood of his friends. He could tell the battle was recently and that alot of blood was shed. Fresh blood still held a grip on the bark of Goshinkibu and Inuyasha had to catch Miroku's arms as he nearly collapsed to his knee's at the horror of the situation._

_Sesshomaru's beast on the other hand was howling with rage._

_Someone had the AUDACITY to take away his mate from his side._

_And they'll pay...with their life._

_With a new blinding rage he set off with blinding speed towards the one place that he knew for sure that tonight their will be blood,_

_Naraku's castle. _

_Inuyasha blinked before rushing off after his brother, all but one following Sesshomaru._

_'Sango...My dear Sango...I've failed you...'_

_Was the last solemn thought the monk had before rushing to catch up with the others...._

**Chapter 19. Your pain, My pleasure**

* * *

_  
_Sesshomaru couldn't believe what was going on.

His beast managed to take pure control of his body and he ran with speed unheard of to Naraku's castle, blinded by pure rage and insanity. He hated himself for losing control like that in front of Miroku and Inuyasha. Almost every day, every minute, every _second, _he was in control of himself. But the minute he saw that blood...It was like something snapped. Usually he would calm himself before the possibility of him losing control even came up. But now...

That self control was gone.

All he could think about was Naraku; followed by Torture, death, dying, stabbing, ripping, killing, hurting, destroying, mutilating, and last but definitely not least, vaporizing from existence. His beast was known all around Feudal Japan to be vicious, cruel, and brutal. His beast was something you **DID NOT** want to be after you.

And his beast was after Naraku.

It was almost _certain _someone will be dying tonight.

But how could he be so stupid? How could he let her just run off like that; Alone and unprotected.

And to make matters worse...

_'She's still in heat...' _Feelings of dread and despair coursed through his body, sending his anger to its peak. What if Naraku tried to....

_'NO! There's no way in hell that half-breed disgusting excuse for a demon will ever put his grimy hands on her...I wont allow it!' _

Kami he hated himself right now. But for some reason...

He hated her more.

He hated the fact that she was the reason he lost control like this.

He hated the fact that she is the reason he was rushing to battle blinded by rage because _she _was kidnapped and hurt.

_You're hurting, so will I..._

But more importantly he hated the fact that he cares for her, maybe even **loves** her...

Maybe...

Ever since they met he managed to push those electrifying thoughts and dreams about her into so a darker part of his mind, never to be awaken and brought to the surface and yet she managed to reawaken them. Every time they would resurface he would run away from them, run away from those dreams, those feelings, run away from her world.

_When I awake and remember,  
Why I've been running from your World..._

Ever since they first touched she haunted his mind and dreams, she haunted his every being.

_Dishonored by your world..._

She haunted his world.

_Your world..._

She haunted THIS world.

_I'm haunted by your world..._

_'This would have never happened if I just never met the wench in the first place, If only I killed my curiosity and just left her to die!'_

A pain like no other shot through Sesshomaru's body, making him wince.

'_What am I saying...If it wasn't for her I would have never seen my mother that day...Would have never opened my feelings again, and If I never met her I would have never learned that caring for someone doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger'_

He remembers it like it was yesterday....

She was the only being; Male, female, human, or demon, to EVER stand up to him. She was the only human in this entire world to ever treat him with dishonor, and her and Rin were the only two people that knew he really didn't have a heart of stone like everyone says.

He was just misunderstood.

And even though he tried to kill her NUMEROUS times, she never, not _once _judged him.

_**'Kagome...' **_Sesshomaru's face nearly showed his surprise when his beast spoke in his mind. Just as he was about to respond Inuyasha's voice boomed in his ears, sending him out of his thoughts.

"Sesshomaru there it is! Naraku's castle!"....

* * *

"Gotcha! Last one to the castle is a Naraku!" Shippo cried as he touched Rin's shoulder and ran back towards the castle. Shippo bolted towards the castle as he tried desperately to avoid Rin.

He passed the gates...Then he was in the gardens.

He looked back to see Rin hot on his tail, actually gaining speed and only near centimeters away...

_'Almost there...almost there!' _He chanted as he outstretched his hand only to trip on a rock that was under his feet, making him land roughly on his chest with an 'oomph'.

Before he even had time to get up off the ground Rin touched the door to the western castle and she emitted a cry of happiness and success.

"HA! I beat you! That makes you a Naraku!" Rin's sweet laugh brought music to Shippo's ears and for that moment he forgot completely about losing and joined her in laughter. Rin plopped down next to Shippo's fallen form and absently stroked his tail. Shippo stilled at first but then relaxed into her touch.

Rin sighed happily.

"I wish I had a tail" Rin smiled as she kick started the conversation.

Shippo laughed. "I think you would look cute with a tail Rin".

Rin blushed slightly and thanked him, but her slight blush turned into a full blown one when her stomach made a loud rumble and she grasped her mouth and stomach in embarrassment.

Shippo smiled at her and stood up, offering his hand to hers.

"Well Seems like its time for us to get some food!" His own cheeks stained red when his stomach began to growl. Rin laughed slightly.

"Yeah, All that playing really made me hungry!" She held a smile and blush as she took his hand and let him lead her to the Kitchen, not once releasing each others hands. But both were disappointed as they reached the kitchen to see no maids or chefs in the room.

"What's going on?" Rin asked as she was shocked to find no one in the room working.

"I don't know..." Shippo replied, confused as to why there was no on in the room as well. Normally their would be servants and Chefs working frantically, all doing their jobs. But now the room was empty and silent.

Too silent.

"Ano...lets go check around for one of the cooks Shippo" Rin asked while walking out of the door. Shippo ran up to catch her and walked out of the door only to freeze in shock and Rin nearly ran into his back by his abrupt stop.

"What's wrong Shi..." She trailed off as she noticed what he was staring at.

Every single maid, servant, and chef all stood around huddled as some wept and some stood with puffy red, dry eyes. Rin noticed one of the maids and quickly ran towards her.

"Misura-sama! What's going on? What's wrong?!" Rin watched with sadness as Misura wiped her eyes clear of tears.

"Lady Rin...I-I don't know if i should tell you..." Rin's eyes grew agitated and she raised her voice, drawing attention from the others and causing Shippo to walk towards her in concern.

"Tell me! I want to know whats going on!" Rin's voice got softer with fear. "Please Misura-sama tell me...Tell me why everyone's crying..." The moisture returned to Misura's eyes and she broke into sobs, making Rin jump slightly.

"Ohh Lady Rin...Its horrible, horrible news...Lady Kagome was captured by Naraku! And...And there's no guarantee that she'll survive...Lord Sesshomaru went to rescue her now...But everyone is saying that it might be to late because when he arrived at the scene where she was taken their was so much blood..." Misura's sobs became more violent as she sunk to her knee's and cried.

Rin stood frozen.

She couldn't move...

She couldn't _breathe_

_'No...'_

Rin couldn't take it and her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her knee's gave out. But before she could reach the floor Shippo used his demonic speed to catch her by the waist, jolting the young girl out of her unconsciousness.

"NO!!!" Rin screamed to the top of her lungs as tears came pouring out of her eyes. The memories of her family dying in front of her eyes came flashing to her eyes and scenes of Kagome and Sesshomaru broken, dying, and bleeding flooded her mind made her break down into hysteric sobs; Her entire figure racked with tremors as she shook with her tears. Shippo pulled her legs onto his lap and he held her tight; His own tears spilling down his face.

"NO, NO, NO, NO!!" She shook her head violently against Shippo's chest.

Why was this happening?

_Why?...._

Finally after some time Rin's crying died down to mere sniffles as she grasped Shippo'skimono with a iron grip. Rin's eyelids became heavy as she fought to stay awake. She knew she couldn't stay awake for much longer so she lifted her head up to look Shippo directly in the eyes.

"P-please..." She began sleepily. Her voice was so full of despair and it was so desperate that it brought more tears to Shippo's eyes. But before her eyes closed she she muttered something that only Shippo heard.

"P-please d-don't let him...Take them away..."

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes, But the pain wouldn't go away. She couldn't believe her best friend was about to die in front of her very eyes, and there was _nothing _she could do about it.

So she did the one thing she could do.

She shut her eyes tight and screamed.

Naraku's pain filled cry stopped her and when she opened them a gasp left her lips.

Near Sango's stomach, a blue aura surrounded her abdomen, moving upwards to the rest of her body, had stopped Naraku's attack at the very last _Milli-second_, burning away at his flesh. Kagome couldn't believe it.

It was her powers, Her _Miko _powers that were protecting Sango! Naraku's pain filled his pulled her out of her little celebration.

Naraku grounded his teeth together in anger and in pain.

"You bitch! You'll pay for that!" And before Kagome could react Naraku pulled a blade from under his baboon costume and stabbed Kagome in the upper left arm.

Kagome's scream echoed in Naraku's castle, bringing music to the hanyou's ears. He smiled fully at Kagome and twisted the already horribly embedded blade in her upper left arm. Kagome bit her lip hard to keep from screaming out again.

She will not give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain.

Kagomefelt something wet dribble down her lip and knew by the metallic taste that was filling her mouth that it was her blood.

The pain was so numbing, so _excruciating, _She just wanted nothing more than to just give into the darkness that called her name beautifully, but she could not, _would not, _give up.

Sango's life depended on it.

Naraku's wicked laugh ripped her out of her musings.

"When are you just going to give up Kagome? Your just using up all you precious little energy on a whore like her and for what? You want to be _honorable _and sacrifice your life for the ones you love?!" Naraku's voice dripped with sarcasm. His maniacal laughter rung in Kagome's ears.

_'Shut him out Kagome, don't listen' _She chanted over and over again in her head but she knew he was right. Sooner or later Kagome's energy was going to be gone and then what? Sango would die anyway...right?

Wait,

What the hell was she thinking?!

_'I would never give up on her! Never! I don't care if it costs me my life, I'm going to save her from this bastard until they come, if its the last thing I do....' _

Kagome didn't even notice Naraku moving closer to her until it was too late.

He pulled the blade embedded in her arm out abruptly, causing her to yelp in pain and him to laugh.

He brung the blade to his lips and licked her blood off of the bloody blade, making Kagome'sstomach churn with disgust.

"But you know what's gonna make her death all the more worth while my dear little miko?" Naraku smiled as he continued to lick the blade clean.

Kagome only glared.

Naraku chuckled evilly. "When I kill her, I wont be killing one person, I'm killing two people!" Naraku threw his head back with laughter at Kagome's horrified look.

"Ohh you didn't know?!" His voice like poison to Kagome's ears.

Kagome only stared in horror, hoping that his meaning didn't mean what she thought.

"The little whore over here," He slanted his eyes in Sango's direction. "Is pregnant!" Naraku's laughter sent waves of pain to her head. Kagome's eyes grew wide and fear and desperation rolled off Kagome in waves, fueling Naraku's laughter. "That's right Kagome! Your _dearest friend _here is pregnant!" His laughter didn't cease.

"And for that worthless cursed monk too!" His cackles of laughter rang all throughout Kagome's mind.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears!

_'Sango....Pregnant?! There's no way it could be true! She would have told me...' _Kagome cast a sideways glance towards her fallen friend.

_'...right?...' _

And as if he could read her mind Naraku spoke.

"And that's not the _entertaining _part! The slut didn't even_ know_ she was pregnant! Neither did the monk! And yet here she is, a mere minutes away from being killed; unborn child and all!" Naraku through his head back in laughter but froze as he felt something shock his face, leaving a trail of blood behind.

He turned his head swiftly towards the miko to see that she was glowing red.

Her eyes were cast downwards so Naraku couldn't see; When she spoke her words were low and cold as ice.

"Don't you dare call Sango those filthy words, And if you even think about hurting her I'll kill you" Her words were so monotone that for a split second it seemed as thought it was Sesshomaru talking not the wench.

A tremor of fear ran through Naraku's body but he held his ground.

_'How the hell did her miko powers escape?! No matter, she's almost out of energy anyway. And when her energy runs out..._' He turned his head to smirk at her.'

_'I'll Kill the taijai and take Kagome...as my mate'_. With that last thought in mind Naraku turned to make his leave, not without hitting Kagome hard in the face, effectively breaking her nose on impact.

Kagome did not move, she didn't even blink when Naraku hit her, in fact she didn't move a muscle.

Not until she heard the loud metal clank of the cell's door close her eyes filled with tears as they rushed down her face, Not until his footsteps were heard no more she through her head back and screamed, Screamed out the pain of the fact that its her fault that she's in this mess.

Screamed out the guilt and pain she felt for putting Sango's life in danger like this; For the fact that Sango is pregnant and Naraku is going to kill her if Kagome gives up; And she screamed...Screamed for the fact that she missed _him, needed_ him, _BEGGED _for him_..._But knew for a fact that there was no way he could feel the same.

So with that last thought Kagome closed her eyes....and cried.

**End chapter...**

* * *

and that's the end of this chapter! Oooooo!! Sesshy and the group finally arrived at the castle! I wonder what's gonna happen?!?!?!?!?! Well stay tuned to find out! Ohh and the words in Italics that are in the story belong to the song "Haunted" By: Disturbed, and I do not own! OMG! 110 reviews!!!! woohoo!

_**I have a proposal! **_Whoever is the 115th reviewer I will put them in the story as a character! they can be whatever they want, Human, demon, It doesn't matter and your character will play an Important role in the story! Well with that said....

much love,

XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx


	20. Chapter 20 A Friend In A Enemy

_**REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!!: **_I am EXTREMELY sorry for taking an eternity, but I have some really good reasons! Well first, we moved and I was without a computer for a good two months and no school, Second, Because of missing so much school, I was heavily behind so I had to take a break and catch up so I wouldn't be forced to repeat that grade; I had terrible writers block, And last but not least, MY COMPUTER CRASHED!!! I was sooo pissed! We brought it to geek squad but the idiots there erased **EVERYTHING** off of my computer! Family pictures, EVERYTHING!! But no matter! I will update a new chapter and maybe this one will be better that the original one that got deleted (Fucking assholes!) lol =] so please forgive me and enjoy!!! THIS ONE _**WILL **_BE LONG FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT SO LONG....P.S. OMG!! I CANT WAIT TILL _"NEW MOON_" AND "_TRANSFORMERS: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN" _COMES OUT!!!! WOOOHOOOO!!! And dont worry, I would NEVER abandon My Shallow Heart. =]

_**Ohh man…**__**Michael Jackson**__** passed away today (Thursday June 26, 2009)…wow.**_

_**R.I.P "The King of Pop" Aka: Michael Jackson**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Cause everything that you thought I would be...  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you...  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
**_

_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take..."**__  
_

_**"Numb" By: Linkin Park**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Last Time: **__A tremor of fear ran through Naraku's body but he held his ground._

_'_How the hell did her miko powers escape?! No matter, she's almost out of energy anyway. And when her energy runs out...' _He turned his head to smirk at her.'_

'I'll Kill the taijai and take Kagome...as my mate'._With that last thought in mind Naraku turned to make his leave, not without hitting Kagome hard in the face, effectively breaking her nose on impact. Kagome did not move, she didn't even blink when Naraku hit her, in fact she didn't move a muscle._

_Not until she heard the loud metal clank of the cell's door close her eyes filled with tears as they rushed down her face, Not until his footsteps were heard no more she through her head back and screamed, Screamed out the pain of the fact that its her fault that she's in this mess._

_Screamed out the guilt and pain she felt for putting Sango's life in danger like this; For the fact that Sango is pregnant and Naraku is going to kill her if Kagome gives up; And she screamed...Screamed for the fact that she missed him, needed him, BEGGED for him...But knew for a fact that there was no way he could feel the same._

_So with that last thought Kagome closed her eyes....and cried._

**Chapter 20. A Friend In A Enemy**

* * *

Sesshomaru's red tinted eyes slanted in rage as Naraku's castle finally appeared before them. Sadly, three huge looking demons guarded the door and Sesshomaru's claws were itching for blood. Before both Inuyasha and Miroku could say anything about the demons Sesshomaru appeared in front of them and stood for two seconds. Both Miroku and Inuyasha stood in shock as the three guards did nothing as Sesshomaru walked past them and into the doors, but a second later they realized why.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku followed the Taiyoukai into the castle and looked back to see the guards heads fall to their feet. _'Amazing...I didn't even see him attack' _Miroku thought in wonder.

They all took quick but careful looks around the castle as they walked deeper into the mansion. Sesshomaru sneered in disgust at the condition of the castle. The walls were damaged and worn from years of neglect, the floors held scratches, stains of blood, and other things he didn't want to know on it.

_'A disgusting home for a disgusting half-breed, as to be expected' _Sesshomaru continued to scrutinize the home until he came upon three different sets of old, wooden stairs.

Both Miroku and Inuyasha stopped too as they came upon the stairs. Miroku was the one to speak.

"Well, which do we take Sesshomaru?" Said person turned his gaze to the monk and was about to put him in his place for not saying his title, but when he looked into his eyes for the first time Sesshomaru was shocked. His eyes held...well nothing.

But that was the very problem.

It was as though he...died.

As if his _body _was here but not his soul. As a matter of fact, he looked a lot like...like when Rin did when she was killed by those wolves...

A twinge of pain coursed through Sesshomaru as he thought of that memory. '_Rin...her eyes, they were so empty and void of life...' _Glancing at the monk once more he made a vow that he swore to protect and serve. _'I promise that will never happen to her again, She will never have that look again for as long as I live' So_ with that thought he let the monk slide....

Just this once.

Growling to himself Inuyasha silently cursed.

"Dammit! This is Naraku's plan...He knew we were coming so he wanted to split us up, I can bet my Tetsuseiga that something is waiting for us once we reach the fucking top!" The Hanyou's eyes slanted dangerously as he glanced towards the steps. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and confirmed his suspicions.

"Indeed, something awaits but Naraku is also at one of these stairwells so we cannot afford to waist time sitting here, Lets go" Sesshomaru walked towards staircase on the right and Miroku followed suit but took the middle, as did Inuyasha on the left. Inuyasha glanced towards them.

"Well...see ya at the top" He looked towards the steps, took one step, then quickly ascends towards the top. Sesshomaru was next. As he took his step he noticed the monk hadn't moved yet so he turned towards him. But before he could speak the monk had already began.

"You know, its not your fault right....And don't worry, I'm sure Kagome will forgive you, after all...she loves you too" Too stunned to notice, Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply but the monk was already gone. Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

_'When this is all over, I swear I might just kill every last human in sight...Half-breeds too' _With a creepy smirk Sesshomaru zoomed his way up the steps; Unknown danger awaiting his arrival...  
**(A/n VERY tempted to leave it here but the title wouldn't have made sense...lucky bastards...lol)**

* * *

Kagome didn't know how long she was screaming, nor did she care. All the pain and suffering she had to endure throughout her life came pouring out with the tears, and she didn't dare stop them.

_Why?_

Why did this have to happen to them?

Was she that much of an evil person to deserve this?

How could she let down so many people by being so damn _weak?!_ Why, just why couldn't she be just a bit stronger? Why did every step she took lead to disaster and destruction. Every ounce of her being, just _existing _caused despair to others. Pretty damn pathetic huh.

Kami! Everything she did was a mistake; she was a waist of time.

It's funny...how Kaede used to say that she was this _'powerful' _priestess

Maybe, just _maybe_ she did deserve this...

She was so consumed in her own despair that she didn't notice the door open and a dark figure step into the chamber, so intent on screaming that she didn't notice the figure approach her at a steady pace until it knelled next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Then and only then her screaming stopped immediately, and she turned slowly, only to meet face to face with...

* * *

Utter despair and worry smothered the atmosphere.

Rin's light but broken breathing against Shippo's chest created an eerie mood for everyone inside the room.

Pen-drop silence.

Sniffles and downright sobs died down to just silent tears streaming down already tear-streaked faces. Everyone around the castle knew of young Rin's story and how she lost everything when she was only a young child. Shippo stroked her hair lovingly and he furiously fought to keep his own tears from falling.

No one dared made a sound.

Misura held her knees closely to her chest with her head buried in-between them, her shoulder shaking as she tried to remain calm; her own tears pouring out soundlessly. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why and how was everything going downhill?

Slowly she lifted her head to where only her eyes were visible. She took a slow and solemn glance at everyone's face and she studied them carefully. As she looked at the tearful expressions on each of their faces she laughed bitterly inside.

_'Funny how you can tell the fake from the real, half of all these idiots couldn't give a damn about what happened to Sesshomaru or Kagome-sama...their all just actors...pathetic actors. Shedding fake tears when in fact their cheering in the inside...But I hope...I __**pray**__...that he'll prove these morons wrong...come back to us safe my Lord' _She blinked her eyes clear of tears.

She picked her head up from her knees and got to her feet. She slowly but steadily walked towards the young fox demon and Rin. Kneeling down on both knees she slowly picked Rin up and into her lap as she cradled her, Shippo turned to leave but she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down towards her chest, holding him tightly with one arm as he finally let his tears fall, openly crying into her loving embrace.

_'Lord Sesshomaru... will you lose yet another loved one?...I don't think this time he'll be able to survive it...My Kami...Please, please don't let it be too late....'_

* * *

Inuyasha swore under his breath as he reached the top. The ice prick was right, there was something up here all right, and it was in the very room Inuyasha just entered. _'I swear when this is over I'm killing every damn demon in sight, humans too" _He rolled his eyes in annoyance as the demon's youki moved around in the room, from place to place.

So much like his brother…

His eyes darted from left to right, moving with the youki as it moved around in the small room. Even though the room had little light, Inuyasha could have swore he saw a shadow move in the darker part of the room, or was it two…

His hand rested on the hilt of Tetsuseiga as his nerves stood on end. He waited, impatient for an attack, but none came. It was as if, as if the stupid demon was messing with him.

"Alright.." He said after a few moments. "You're getting on my nerves and you're wasting my fucking time, so just show yourself!" Anger, annoyance, and a promise of death rung hard in his voice. The room that he was in was a small, run down room with a dirty, dusty bed. The only light that shone in the room was through a hole in the roof and that light was fading fast. _'Naraku sure as hell don't give a damn about his home…Shows how much of a worthless bastard he is' _He was shaken out of his thoughts as the youki suddenly came closer, as if it was exactly in front of him. Startled, he took a few jumps back and yanked out Tetsuseiga.

A figure appeared.

As Inuyasha rose his sword to attack he noticed something familiar about this youki. _'I felt this before….' _He shook the thought aside and prepared for an attack.

The figure stepped closer.

Inuyasha rose his sword higher. Not wanting to waist any time with lesser demons he was planning on obliterating the demon before he could get a chance to attack. He opened his mouth to yell, "WIND…SC…" His breath caught in his throat and his whole entire frame froze as though he was under a spell. His mouth dropped open in horror and disbelief at the sight before him. His eyes widened to twice their sizes and because of the surprise, his sword dropped completely to touch the floor. He opened his mouth to speak.

"…Father…?"

* * *

"Kagura?" Kagome's voice was raw from all the screaming. Tears still streaming down her pale cheeks, Kagome's watery eyes opened wide at the beautiful wind demon before her.

"Hi Kagome..." Kagura's eyes were filled with sorrow for the young woman. She was away doing a mission for Naraku when she came back to hear screaming from one of the prison chambers that she used to be held in. Kagura shook visibly from the memories. She too was beaten and tortured here by Naraku.

"My Kami...." The wind demon breathed out as she took in the miko's appearance. She was covered head to toe in blood, her clothes torn and ripped, almost 70 percent of her body was visible, and the poor woman couldn't cover herself because she was tied up. _'Damn you to hell Naraku...You truly are a lowly, despicable being' _When Kagura returned to her "Home" as Naraku called it, She overheard Naraku informing Kanna, who also was gone, of his plan to break and then rape Kagome so he could strip her of her miko powers.

The only way (In my story) to get a Miko's power for your own was to mate and mark her as yours, weather they wanted to or not. But luckily that was never heard of because normally a miko would kill any demon or human that dare tried to taint them forcefully. But by one glance...She would say that only a few more hours of torture and the miko would completely was ripped out of her thoughts by a weak and bitter laugh by the miko.

"Let me guess...Naraku sent you to finish his dirty work? Well come on then! Just please...Don't make it quick....If your going to kill us then make mine slow... but kill her quickly...she doesn't deserve to suffer like I do..." Kagome's eyes were slanted downwards and tears stained the rims of her eyes but they didn't fall. Kagura on the other hand was taken aback at the woman's statement.

_'She...wants me to kill them?' _Kagura's eyes slanted towards the demon slayer known as Sango. _'Damn...she's in worse shape than Kagome is!' _She snorted at Kagome who now as looking the wind demon in the face. "Please, as if I would do that bastards dirty work...I would rather die than to do what he's doing to you guys" Kagura's voice dropped a notch and mood turned solemnly sad again.

_'I'd be a damn hypocrite if I was to do it...' _

"Besides

Kagome had a look of doubt and surprise on her face.

"Then why are you here? You must have some reason other than to talk to me right? I mean were not exactly friends or anything" Kagura let out a small chuckle at the word "friends" but held her straight face.

"You know Kagome, If you haven't felt it already, that monk, Inuyasha, and...Sesshomaru" Her breath caught at Sesshomaru's name, "are already here in the castle working their way up here as we speak" Kagome's eyes lit up just as Kagura's eyes did at the mention of his name.

It didn't go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Kagura....You...You love him, don't you..." Kagome smiled knowingly at the woman before her. The demon could steal any woman's heart with just a look, though she knew, he normally wouldn't spare the poor women a passing glance. Kagura's beautiful crimson eyes shot out of their sockets and her ruby red lips dropped to the floor in surprise. She was about to full out deny the accusation but with one look from Kagome and she sighed in defeat.

"Is it that damn obvious?" Beside the pain racking through her body Kagome laughed a scratchy laugh.

"Pretty much yeah...How long have you loved him?" Kagome watched Kagura intently as her eyes dropped to the ground and she began wringing her hands. She knew it must have been a while because the way she was hesitating heightened her suspicions.

"Well...Ever since I first laid eyes on him, it was when that bastard sent me on a job to kill a little girl and bring her body back to him." Kagome's eyes opened up with horror but Kagura laughed bitterly.

"Ohh don't worry I'm evil but I'm not that evil..." Her eyes turned soft. "I would never kill an innocent little child, Naraku's orders or not. But anyway.... well I had finally found her. She was singing to her self, swinging her feet in a nearby river, with a big smile on her face, like their was no care in the world for her. I watched her, envious, jealous even...Jealous of her freedom, her carefree life...I knew it was a stupid idea but I was curious...I wanted to ask her why was she all alone at the river by her self" She laughed bitterly again, this time with a smile on her face. Kagome smiled at the far away look in Kagura's eyes.

"Well, before I could take one damn step Sesshomaru had my neck in his hand and me gasping for breath..." Her smile grew.

_**Flashback**_

_Kagura clawed at the magenta stripped hand that held her by her neck. "What the fuck?! Let me go you idiot!" She screamed as loud as she could, though with the hand, now tighten around her neck, she was sure it wasn't as loud as she thought.  
_

_"You __**will **__watch your tongue witch or I'll rip it out...Now tell me, did that filthy half-breed Naraku send you to kidnap Rin?" Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed to slits at the female demon in front of him. Kagura's eyes opened widely at the Inu-youkai holding her neck. _

'He's so....'_ She looked at him again as he tightened his hand even more._

'Beautiful...' _She began clawing at the hand that held her neck. "Well maybe if you would take your hands off of me I can answer you" She choked out. He tightened his hand before dropping her cruelly to the dirt below. She mumbled under her breath. "Asshole" Cold amber eyes turned to fully glare at her as claws deadly close to her face glowed a sickly green color. "Ok OK! Naraku sent me to...to" her eyes were slanted towards the little girl from earlier, but now she was standing with a green toad like thing. She was about to speak but something in her head told her not to tell him what she was really here for._

_'Naraku sent me to spy on this little girl here to see if she had jewel shards but I guess she doesnt..so if you would kindly let me go I'd be on my way" His claws, now a bright glowing sickly green color inched even closer to her face and Kagura winced away from the smell that began to burn the inside of her nose. '_Such powerful poison, wayyy more powerful than Naraku's' _His eyes slanted dangerously low and red began to bleed into his eyes._

_'It would do you well to pass this along bitch, tell that filthy half-breed if this Sesshomaru ever catches even a whiff of his disgusting scent that I'll obliterate him from existence, and that includes you as well wench" Kagura glared but didn't dare say anything. She nodded slowly and picked a feather from her silken hair and flew away, stars in her eyes..._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagura's eyes sparkled with remembrance, and Kagome smiled sadly.

Kagura noticed.

"You love the ice berg too huh" Taken off guard, Kagome turned away as her eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah...I, I think I do...but I know he doesn't feel the same" Kagome wiped her eyes with her shoulders, because her hands were tied up. Kagura took a deep breath but gasped as she felt a familiar aura in the castle. Kagome's eyes shot to the woman but she too gasped.

"Sesshomaru's here?!" Simultaneously they shouted.

A twinge of hope soared through Kagome as she thought that maybe, just maybe she and Sango would be ok. As though she read her mind, said woman woke from her unconsciousness. A groggy Sango groaned in pain as beautiful brown eyes fluttered open. Her entire body was sore from not using in for hours.

"What…What's going on?" Her voice, also raw, scratched her throat which in turn caused her to have a loud coughing fit, drawing both demons' attention.

Kagome's eyes snapped towards Sango's fallen form and she struggled to close the distance between them to help her friend, only to be reminded by a hurtful stinging pull on her hands that she was chained up and couldn't move. Kagura watched as tears filled Kagome's eyes when she couldn't move to help her friend. Kagura looked sadly between the two before going into deep thought.

"Sango? Sango! Are you alright?! Please tell me your ok!" Her tears poured down as Sango struggled to sit upright. At the sound of Kagome's voice she stood up and turned, as much as the chains would allow her to, towards the sound.

"Kagome? What the hell is go…" Sango's voice froze in her throat as she remembered the previous events. "Ohh my Kami…" She turned her emotionless eyes to Kagome.

"Were going to die, aren't we…"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

"No Sango, Sesshomaru is here, and most likely the others are too…so maybe we'll be rescued" Sango gave her a watery smile but said nothing. Kagura, who up till now, was silently thinking as she watched the interaction between the two. She finally came to a conclusion. She smiled bitterly and sadly.

'_Ohh well…I'm going to die anyway…' _Her inner demon whined.

'_**Don't do this Kagura!' **_She growled inwardly.

'_Shut your fucking trap! I've already made my decision!' _And with that she closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath. Moments passed. When she re-opened her eyes the unique ruby red orbs shone with determination and a hint of fear. She glanced one last time around the room.

'_Well…this is goodbye..'_

She glanced at Kagome.

"Stop your crying" Kagome glared at the red eyed woman before gasping. Kagura had tears in her eyes. Kagura walked slowly towards Sango and leaned over her. Kagome heard the chains moving, then suddenly a loud clink. She then turned and began to walk towards Kagome, a shiny metal in her hand. When she finally reached Kagome the tears she had in her eyes had already spilled over and was now staining the front of her kimono.

She wiped them away furiously and with shaky hands she determinedly rose the metal object, which turned out to be some type of weird key, and she grasped Kagome's hands roughly, though not hard enough to irritate her already healing injuries. Kagome gasped at the cooling sensation that rushed through her hands as the blood began to flow naturally to her hands. She wrung them as she stared at Kagura in shock and wonder.

"Kagura what are you doing?" She tried but unsuccessfully to stand up. She eventually did after some moments and held her slowly healing leg. She looked over towards Sango, who was getting lifted by Kagura off of the cold ground. Kagura looked at Kagome with a look that said, 'Are you seriously asking me that question?' .

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you guys the fuck out of here"

* * *

**The end! Of this chapter of course…Once again I am terribly sorry for taking so damn long to update, but its just life unfortunately gets in the way…Well hopefully I can update the next chapter really soon. Once again please forgive me for the too long wait. Next chapter will be long as well, a bonus present for making you guys wait so damn long…**

**Much love,**

**XxBlEeDiNg BlAcK rOsEsXx**


End file.
